Over the sky
by HelenMayson
Summary: "unir les héritiers des deux tribus ?" Reborn et Viper se regardèrent, ils regardèrent ensuite les messagers, puis se regardèrent de nouveau..."Vous êtes sérieux !" Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.AU tribal et 6927 en prime. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**rating :**T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**Mukuro/Tsuna principalement, mais d'autres suivront peut-être

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas, ce manga est entièrement et indubitablement (ouh, le mot pour faire genre intello) à Amano Akira.

**_nDA: _**Coucou à tous! Deuxième fic sur Reborn et premier yaoi (bien que j'adore ça, je ne m'étais jamais essayée à son écriture, alors c'est un peu mon baptême du feu! èué). J'ai pensé qu'un petit AU serait bien pour commencer, et je sais ce que vous vous dites, ça va tourner en un remake de Roméo et Juliette mais je vous assure que ça n'a rien d'aussi simpliste (enfin, je crois...) alors de la clémence s'il-vous-plaît ^^. No flame plz

* * *

><p>Il y a bien longtemps, quelques siècles après la création du monde et des hommes, les dieux vinrent sur Terre, plein d'orgueil et de fierté, afin d'admirer les merveilles dont ils étaient à l'origine. Mais grande fut leur déception lorsqu'ils constatèrent que les Hommes qu'ils avaient créé et aimé avaient dévasté leur habitat, asservis ceux de leur espèce et s'entretuaient pour des futilités...Un chaos où la Terre sombrait un peu plus chaque jour...<p>

Attristées, les divinités songèrent à reprendre ce qu'ils avaient donné aux humains, mais après réflexion, elles optèrent pour la clémence et envoyèrent à la place, des messagers. Ces derniers transmettraient ainsi les paroles divines aux humains, les dieux décidant qu'ils n'interviendraient directement que lorsque viendra le moment de purifier leur œuvre. Les plus puissants de ces messagers devaient donc choisir un être assez juste et puissant pour prendre le commandement des autres hommes et conduire un peuple sur le droit chemin. Les autres accompagneraient quelques élus afin de les aider dans leur tâche. Ainsi, ils pouvaient veiller à ce qu'un équilibre et une sorte de paix entre les différents peuples soit maintenue, sous peine, en cas d'échec, de voir les hommes annihilés par leurs créateurs...

Plusieurs siècle après le décret des dieux, sur toutes les tribus de départs, deux s'élevèrent au dessus des autres: la tribu du Ciel et celle de la Brume. Les raisons de leur puissance les élevant au même niveau autant qu'elles dressaient un mur entre elles: La première tribus était connue et admirée pour sa sagesse et sa prospérité, possédant malgré tout les capacités de se défendre contre tout adversaire. La seconde était crainte et respectée pour sa puissance meurtrière et la cruauté dont elle faisait preuve lors des batailles...Et elles se vouaient toutes deux une haine profonde. Mais un évènement allait changer leur relation...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Le jour de la réunion des mages arriva, ce jour était celui où chaque tribu envoyait leur sorcier, shaman et autres pour recevoir le message divin et le transmettre ensuite. La cérémonie où cela se déroulait avait lieu dans des montagnes reculées, où les hommes ne pouvaient se rendre qu'avec l'aide des messagers. Ceux-ci les menaient à l'entrée d'une grottes où se regroupaient leurs congénères dans l'attente du début du rituel.

Les mages, shaman et sorciers étaient arrivés l'un après l'autre, observant les nouveaux venus et les habitués. Puis les sorciers des deux plus puissantes tribus firent leur entrée, chacun des deux côté opposés de la grotte. Leur présence fut d'autant plus remarquée qu'ils tout deux les plus jeunes mages jamais admis dans l'assemblée: Reborn d'une part, n'avait que 22 ans, et Viper d'autre part qui en avait 21. On leur fit place au milieu de l'assemblée, les deux hommes s'observant avec mépris et dédain lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à face. Chacun de leur échange était identique, des regards méprisants, parfois des insultes "amicales" et des provocations, et finalement un affrontement sans grande conséquence. Mais personne n'osait s'interposer, car le moindre faux pas entre les deux individus pouvait signifier la disparition de leur tribu.

Le premier s'assit et son messager apparu derrière lui, ses écailles frottant contre le tissu de sa cape et le sifflement qu'il produisait résonnant dans toute la grotte. Fantasma, balayant la grotte du regard, semblant sourire en sentant la frayeur dans le regard des humains qui l'entouraient.

- Reborn, notre roi te fait savoir que son vœu de voir ta tribu se soumettre à la notre est encore au gout du jour. Commença le jeune mage en s'adossant un peu plus contre le serpent.

-Et bien, dis-lui que la réponse de mon seigneur reste la même. Répondit le dit Reborn en souriant pendant que son messager, Léon, apparu à son tour derrière lui.

-Nous souhaitons simplement éviter des morts inutiles...

-Pour votre peuple je suppose...

-Des pertes dans ma tribu ne me dérange pas vraiment, pas plus que cela dérangerait mon souverain, mais se débarrasser des corps coûterait un peu trop cher à mon goût alors pourquoi ne pas vous soumettre gentiment ?

-Et pourquoi ne pas renoncer tout simplement et aller voire ailleurs.

-Voyons, votre tribu est la seule qui ose s'opposer à notre volonté...

"Allons, allons. Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous refaire le même scénario que l'an passé. Pourquoi ne pas s'assoir tranquillement en attendant le message divin ?"

La voix s'était élevée d'entre les silences des mages trop effrayés pour parler. Il s'agissait d'un sorcier qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, adossé à la paroi de la grotte. Le sourire de Reborn s'agrandit imperceptiblement à la vue de cet homme qu'il savait son allié, tandis que celui de Viper disparaissait quelques secondes pour réapparaître, plus cruel qu'au départ:

-Tiens, Shamal, comment va donc le petit bâtard qui te sert de prince ?

-Il va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Répondit nonchalamment le sorcier, ignorant l'insulte qui aurait du le mettre hors de lui.

-Et au moins son sang sera toujours plus royal que celui de ton tyran... souffla Reborn, mais de manière à ce que l'autre mage l'entende.

-Répète ce que tu-

"_Assez!_"

Au son de cette voix, tous les mages se calmèrent, et les messagers présents se prosternèrent respectueusement devant une nouvelle apparition. Le vent souffla soudainement dans la grotte, une fumée blanche s'éleva dans les airs, prenant la forme d'une gigantesque chouette, et des flammes surgirent du sol, prenant celle d'un lion à la crinière brûlante. Il s'agissait des messagers en charge des deux tribus ennemis. Leur présence signifiait que l'ordre des dieux les concernait tout les deux:

- _Depuis des siècles vos deux peuples se querellent inlassablement, détruisant tout ceux qui tombent malencontreusement au milieu de ce conflit._ Commença la chouette

-_Cette éternelle bataille risquerait de mener à une guerre, qui, nous le savons, se terminerait par l'anéantissement des tribus alentours et des vôtres, et ceux, sans qu'un vainqueur n'en sorte._ Continua le lion

-_Cette situation inquiète les dieux... Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient montrés cléments, mais ils ne sauraient tolérer plus longtemps votre attitude..._

-_C'est pour cela qu'ils ont prit une décision..._

-Laquelle ? Demanda Reborn en se levant.

-_Vos deux tribus devront s'unir et s'allier_. _Cela pour le bien de toutes les autres tribus existantes._ _Et chacun d'entre vous devra coopérer au succès de cette union..._ Répondit le lion.

-A la bonne heure! S'exclama Viper. Quand je disais que-

-_Non pas dans une relation de soumission et d'asservissement Viper!_ Intervint la chouette en ouvrant ses ailes de façon menaçante.

-_Vos deux tribus devront se trouver d'égale à égale._ Continua calmement le félin en s'asseyant. _Et cela par l'union de vos deux héritiers_...

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la grotte, celui-ci vite rompu par les rires étouffés des deux mages ennemis. La chouette gonfla dangereusement ses plumes, tandis que le lion grognait en montrant les crocs.

- Mes sincères excuses nobles et divins messagers, commença Reborn en essuyant ses larmes, mais, pour unir nos héritiers, il faudrait que la tribu de Viper en ai un...

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, et ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, poursuivit Viper, mais Mukuro-sama a prit la tête de la tribu depuis longtemps et n'est plus un simple héritier...

-_Et bien unissez-le à l'héritier de la tribu du Ciel._ Terminèrent ensemble les deux messagers

-Mais ce sont tout les deux de jeunes garçons. Ils ne pourront pas avoir de descendants.

-_Les descendants ne sont pas ce qui importe... les deux héritiers, demain, à la frontière de vos deux territoires, seront unis._

Les deux mages se regardèrent.

Ils regardèrent les messagers.

Puis se regardèrent de nouveau.

"Vous êtes sérieux ?" Crièrent-ils à l'unisson

_"Cela est la volonté des dieux, désobéissez et vous subirez leur courroux..."_

Sur ces mots, les deux messagers disparurent comme ils étaient apparus. Laissant les deux mages encaisser la nouvelle, et leur laissant le lourd fardeau de l'annoncer à leur chef respectif... Des têtes allaient tomber...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna attendait nerveusement devant la tente de son père. ça faisait deux heures que Reborn était revenu de la réunion des mages, et il avait demandé à s'entretenir avec son père. D'ailleurs, les cris de ce dernier ne rassuraient pas le pauvre adolescent. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque son père cria son nom, la colère se lisant dans la voix. Le jeune garçon entra silencieusement et s'assit dans le coin, attendant que son père lui explique ce qui se passait. Mais à la place, il continua à argumenter inutilement contre le mage de sa tribu:

-Iemitsu, c'est la décision des dieux...

-Et alors ? Je refuse de donner mon fils à ces barbares, et je suis sûr que Nana me soutiendra!

-Même si elle te soutient, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée...

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, Tsuna ne survivra pas une minute dans cet endroit! Ces gens nous haïssent, autant que nous les haïssons! Que crois-tu qu'il adviendra de mon fils ? Il sera exécuté dès que les portes de la cité se refermeront sur lui!

Pendant que les deux hommes continuaient, Nana s'approcha de son fils, sentant son malaise. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, affichant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et sincère, ce qui aida le jeune garçon à se sentir un peu mieux. La femme se leva ensuite, coupant son époux et son ami dans leur discussion:

- Messieurs, je vous en pris, ne devrions-nous pas demander son avis à Tsu-kun ?

-C'est juste, Tsuna devrait avoir son mot à dire. Renchérit Iemitsu

- ça ne sert à rien, qu'il soit d'accord ou non, nous ne pouvons désobéir...Mais bon, si ça vous fait plaisir.

Les yeux noirs de Reborn rencontrèrent ceux de Tsuna. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, comme à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui du mage, qui avait le malheur d'être son tuteur.

-Dame-Tsuna, commença l'homme en posant un genou à terre, dans demain soir tu iras à la frontière entre notre territoire et celui appartenant à la tribu de la Brume. Là-bas tu seras uni à leur souverain.

L'horreur se refléta alors sur le visage du garçon.

-P-pourquoi ?

-Les dieux ont décidé que, pour le bien de toutes les tribus existantes, tu devais servir de lien entre nous et ce tyran.

-M-mais...

-Dame-Tsuna, tu es le prince et l'unique héritier de notre tribu, tu sais que ton devoir est d'agir dans son intérêt et d'obéir à la volonté des dieux. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... soupira le brun.

-Bien... ah, une dernière chose, à partir de maintenant, ne refais plus jamais ça.

-P-plus jamais quoi ?

-Baisser les yeux devant quelqu'un, ne le refais plus jamais, même s'il est plus puissant que toi. Je t'ai entraîné assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es capable de te défendre seul, mais tu es trop naïf et facile à soumettre. Et pire que tout, tu es trop gentil. Alors rappelle-toi, tu ne dois pas hésiter à achever quelqu'un qui as essayé de te tuer, même s'il te demande de l'épargner.

Le regard du mage s'intensifia, et Tsuna cru lire de la mélancolie dans ses yeux. C'était le genre de chose que jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir dans les yeux de son tuteur. Ce dernier se releva ensuite sans un bruit et se retira. Lorsqu'il fut partit, Nana s'agenouilla à son tour devant son enfant:

-Tsu-kun, tu n'es pas forcé de te plier à cette décision, c'est une décision que seul toi peut prendre...

-Je sais maman... Mais Reborn a raison, c'est mon devoir en tant que prince... Et si je ne le fais pas, la tribu... et vous...

La jeune femme observa avec tendresse son fils, il avait tellement grandi. Il n'avait jamais été l'exemple même du prince: timide, peureux, ne se faisant des amis que grâce à son statut, ce qu'il détestait, totalement incapable de faire du mal quelqu'un, même si celui-ci lui en avait fait au préalable. Tsuna était un enfant généreux, qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de vivre comme les autres enfants... et aujourd'hui il était grand et acceptait une union forcée... Nana passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer. Iemitsu assista à la scène, en colère, mais impuissant face au destin qui attendait son enfant...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Dans la cité de la tribu de la brume...

Le jeune roi de la tribu de la brume fronça les sourcils en écoutant le récit de son mage. Son messager, une chouette similaire, mais légèrement plus petite que celle apparu lors de la réunion, était perché au dessus de son maître, le plumage gonflée, imitant la colère montante de ce dernier.

-Mukuro-sama, je m'excuse de ce contre temps...

-Kufufufu... je n'ai que faire de tes excuses Viper, je n'ai pas fais tout ces efforts de coup d'état pour m'encombrer d'un prince de je ne sais quelle tribu ennemie. Tuez-le dès son arrivée et c'est tout.

-Mais mon seigneur, ça ne me dérange pas, mais les dieux... C'est leur décision, et si vous assassinez ce prince, projet contre lequel je n'ai aucune objection, il y aura des répercutions, et la tribu du Ciel est, avec la notre, l'une des plus puissantes...nous ne pouvons nous permettre de provoquer une guerre de laquelle nous ne sommes pas sûrs de sortir vainqueur...

-Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que je me soumette à ces dieux ? Si j'ai assassiné mon oncle c'est justement pour ne plus avoir à courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit, alors devant ces dieux... je trouverais bien un moyen, un jour, de les surpasser...kufufu...

-hum, restons dans des ambitions réalistes... Mais Mukuro-sama, en y repensant, cette union peut nous permettre de d'arriver à nos fins... En vous unissant à ce prince, qui d'après mes sources serait quelqu'un de très malléable, vous aurez le contrôle de la tribu du Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, j'y ai pensé, mais je sais que leur Mage, Reborn, ne laissera pas l'héritier de leur tribu s'aventurer seul dans la fausse au serpent qu'est notre cité, il enverra sûrement quelqu'un pour l'accompagner et assurer sa protection... Je n'aurais donc pas la possibilité de le manipuler.

-Mais un accident peut si vite arriver...

Le sourire du souverain s'étendit à ces mots. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, assistant à l'échange:

- Mon cher Kyoya...

-Herbivore.

-D'accord, d'accord, je m'excuse. Hibari donc ?

-hm.

-Envoie quelqu'un pour surveiller les faits et gestes de mon futur époux. Je veux savoir qui l'escorte, l'accompagne, et ce surtout je veux savoir si ce Reborn va tenter un tour de passe-passe pour le protéger. Squalo, sois sûr d'être là demain. Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à la frontière. Je sais que Xanxus ne viendras pas, tu seras donc son représentant.

Les deux hommes disparurent ensuite en acquiesçant.

Mukuro leva la main en direction de son messager, grattant doucement les plumes et ne faisant pas attention à son mage qui se retirait en silence. Le sourire prédateur qui se forma sur ses lèvres sembla se fondre sur la face de l'animal.

" Tu sais Mukurou, il me tarde d'être à demain... "

* * *

><p>Voilà, je sais, c'est stupide de poster un truc alors que j'ai même pas fini ATS (Aka Another Time travel Story) mais j'avais cette idée de scénario qui me trottais dans la tête depuis un certain moment, donc je me suis dit que j'allais lui donner une chance. Je ne sais pas si ça va plaire, mais bon, j'espère que ceux qui liront apprécieront et me donneront leur avis.<p>

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**rating :**T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**Mukuro/Tsuna principalement, mais d'autres suivront peut-être

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**_nDA: Voici enfin le Chapitre 2 de la nouvelle version! J'espère réellement qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous présente mes excuses, sincèrement, autant pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, et la nouvelle de la réécriture. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, je souhaite réellement que ça ne vous déçoive pas. _**

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun, il faut te préparer."<p>

Le jeune garçon se retourna en hochant la tête, sortant de sa tente et se dirigeant vers celle où l'attendaient son père et de nombreuses femmes dont le travail était de le préparer à sa rencontre avec le chef de la tribu de la Brume. Sur le chemin, Nana lui prit la main en signe de réconfort, geste auquel il répondit par un sourire que sa mère savait forcé. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la tente et entrèrent...

Dès qu'il passa l'entrée, les femmes se ruèrent sur lui, l'installèrent au centre de la pièce et s'afférèrent à le parer. Face à ce spectacle, le prince ne pu que se soumettre docilement, trouvant quelque chose d'amusant à sa situation. Jamais il n'aurait cru s'y trouver un jour, en fait, jamais il n'aurait cru se marier. Il avait pensé qu'en voyant le peu d'aptitude de son fils à gouverner proprement sa tribu, Iemitsu choisirait un autre successeur, et que lui, Tsuna, pourrait vivre une vie tranquille - ce que Reborn lui avait déjà expliqué être impossible - mais à présent, en voyant les femmes s'afférer autour de lui avec tant de zèle, le préparer comme on préparait une jeune fille à marier, il trouvait cela comique, et ça le réconfortait un peu de sa misérable position.

Voyant le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'adolescent, Iemitsu soupira et adressa un sourire désolé à sa femme:

-Nana, qu'allons-nous faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser Tsuna y aller seul...

-Allons, Reborn ne laissera jamais Tsu-kun y aller sans défense.

-Je sais mais, si ce n'est pas suffisant...

-Fais-lui confiance... Ton fils est grand à présent, il a accepté cette décision parce qu'il sait que c'est son devoir.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais c'est tellement injuste. Il ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça...

-Je sais, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est regarder notre fils et être fier de lui.

-Et prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Plus tard...

Tsuna inspira un bon coup. Il était arrivé à la frontière, en face de lui se trouvait le jeune roi de la tribu rivale à la sienne. Il semblait plutôt content pour quelqu'un qui était sur le point de subir un mariage forcé. Bientôt, les deux messagers gardiens des tribus apparurent. _"Nous sommes ici en témoin de l'union de vos deux peuples, commencez la cérémonie."_. Sur ces mots, Iemitsu saisit la main de son fils et la tendit à Reborn. Mukuro, lui, tendit sa main à Viper. Tout deux se trouvaient des deux côtés opposés de la frontière.

Du côté du territoire de la tribu du Ciel, il n'y avait que Tsuna, Iemitsu, Reborn et deux serviteurs. De celui de la tribu de la brume, se tenait Mukuro, Squalo, Viper et une dizaine de serviteurs et de soldats. Le jeune prince s'avança un peu plus, ce que fit aussi le jeune souverain:

-Après que votre sang se soit mêlé à la terre, vous serez unis... commença Reborn.

-Et nos deux tribus le seront à travers vous. Termina Viper

Les deux mages saisirent respectivement une lame que leur tendaient des serviteurs et la passèrent sur les deux mains qu'ils tenaient. Tsuna se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la lame pénétrer la peau, tandis que le visage de Mukuro restait impassible. Lorsque le sang fut bien visible et abondant, les deux hommes approchèrent les deux mains l'une de l'autre avant de les coller ensemble et de les serrer. Le brun grimaça légèrement mais tenta de se retenir en voyant que son futur époux ne sourcillait même pas... Bientôt, la ligne qui séparait leur territoire fut marquée par la couleur de leur sang mélangé.

Une bonne quinzaine de minute après la fin de la cérémonie, Tsuna faisait ses adieux à son tuteur et à son père. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, Reborn murmura quelque chose et son messager apparu.

-Dame-Tsuna, touche Léon.

-huh?

-Ne pose pas de question et fais-le.

Obéissant, le jeune prince posa sa main sur le lézard. Des flammes surgirent alors du sol, pour prendre la forme d'un lion. Mais ce dernier était plutôt petit, et avait plus l'air d'un chat qu'autre chose. Reborn posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de son élève:

-J'ai discuté avec notre messager gardien, les dieux l'ont autorisé à te donner un messager pour te protéger et te guider.

-Reborn, je... Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas, le plus dur ne fait que commencer. Maintenant, va.

Sur cette ultime parole, Tsuna s'éloigna de son père et du mage, son nouveau compagnon le suivant de près. Pendant ce temps, Mukuro suivait le duo avec attention. Il avait assisté au spectacle, et imaginé que le mage enverrait des gardes ou autres, des gens qu'il aurait été facile d'éliminer. Mais un messager, aussi faible semblait-il être, était quasiment impossible à soumettre. L'animal, à la vue du jeune homme, recula en tremblant, puis disparu. Tsuna paniqua en remarquant cet incident:

-Ne t'en fais pas, il réapparaitra à la seconde où il sentira que tu auras besoin de lui... fit la voix de Mukuro à l'attention de son désormais époux.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le jeune roi, observant ce visage aux traits fins, ses cheveux d'un noir bleu et ses yeux...il ne put contenir son étonnement face à la couleur étrange de ses yeux: un rouge et un bleu. Le plus étrange était que ces yeux semblaient l'oppresser, comme s'ils lui ordonnaient de détourner le regard. Mais le prince résista, il avait dit à son tuteur qu'il ne baisserait plus les yeux, devant qui que ce soit. L'insistance du regard du jeune garçon sur le sien amusa Mukuro. Cela se voyait qu'il avait peur, qu'il voulait baisser les yeux, et pourtant il se forçait à maintenir le contact visuel. Mais il termina par les détourner lorsque Viper leur annonça qu'ils devaient partir.

Tsuna fut chargé sur un cheval, et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui, contemplant les terres où il avait grandi et qu'il ne retrouverait sûrement pas avant un long moment...

Après quelques heures de route, le groupe arriva aux portes de la cité.

"Place, le roi est de retour!"

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, la population s'écarta pour laisser le passage à leur souverain. Et à la minute où il passa au milieu des habitants, Tsuna sentit les regards haineux et menaçants qu'on lui jetait. Et il ne put que frissonner en entendant les murmures qui s'élevaient de la foule:

_"C'est donc lui... il a l'air faible.."_

_"je l'égorgerais dès qu'il sera seul" _

_"sa tribu l'a envoyé sans protection... voilà donc le respect qu'ils doivent à leur prince..."_

_"nous le tuerons dans son sommeil..."_

Entendant lui aussi les menaces proférées, et sentant le malaise du prince, Mukuro arrêta sa monture et se tourna vers Squalo, qui lui aussi avait entendu ce qu'avait dit la population, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire:

-Squalo.

-hmm ?

-Je te charge d'escorter le prince.

-VOII! Je ne suis pas un de tes serviteurs, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi!

-kufufufu...J'en suis conscient, mais je sais qu'il ne cours aucun danger avec toi.

-M'en fout je-

-Tu seras généreusement payé. Et je fermerais les yeux sur tes trois prochains massacres.

-pfff... C'est d'accord.

-Parfait, emmène-le dans le palais, dis aux servantes de le préparer et qu'elles me l'envoient ensuite.

Sur ces mots, Mukuro reprit son chemin, escorté par les soldats et les serviteurs qui l'avaient accompagné à la cérémonie. Il ne restait au milieu de la foule que Squalo et Tsuna. Le plus vieux descendit de sa monture et força le prince à faire de même:

"VOOOOIIII! Ce gamin est sous ma protection! Quiconque essayera de le toucher tâtera de ma lame et des crocs de mon messager! Je suis Superbi Squalo, celui qui se s'opposera à moi verra ses boyaux exposés au soleil et aux rapaces sur la place principal, compris ?"

Le discours de l'homme sembla porter ses fruits, car la foule se dissipa en silence. Content de son stratagème, Squalo saisit Tsuna par le bras et l'emmena à pied en direction du palais:

-A-attendez, et les chevaux ?

-Tu dois vivre ici, autant que tu visites un peu le coin à pied.

-M-mais, et si on se faisait attaquer ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit en entendant cela, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire:

-Je suis le lieutenant de la section d'assassin la plus crainte et la plus efficace de ce pays, personne n'osera toucher ne serait-ce qu'un de tes cheveux tant que tu seras avec moi... Et en plus, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne serais pas le plus à craindre...

L'homme lui fit visiter les coins et recoins de la cité, des quartiers mal famés et dangereux où traînaient voleurs et autres criminels de basse gamme, aux zones jugées riches où vivaient les privilégiés du roi. Mais peu importe où il se rendait, Tsuna sentait le regard haineux et menaçant des citoyens. Plus il marchait, plus il avait envie de retourner chez lui, de quitter cet endroit pour fuir tant d'hostilité à son égard. Ça ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il était là, et il s'était fait plus d'une trentaine de personne mourant d'envie de le faire disparaitre.

Plus tard, les deux individus arrivèrent au palais. Là, Squalo laissa l'adolescent aux mains des servantes qui l'emmenèrent, le déshabillèrent et le plongèrent dans un bain. Elles se retirèrent pour chercher des vêtements et revinrent, sortant le jeune garçon de l'eau et l'habillant. Squalo était à quelques mètres de lui pendant qu'il se faisait habillé.

-E-euh... Monsieur ?

-mmh?

-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Si je te dis non, ça t'empêcherait de me la poser ?

-oui.

-Voii, t'es sérieux ?

-On m'a toujours appris à respecter la volonté des autres. Si vous ne voulez pas que je vous pose une question, je ne vous la poserais pas.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux personnes, jusqu'à ce que Squalo éclate de rire. Ce qui surprit Tsuna:

-J-je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle...

-pfff... tu es vraiment stupide gamin, respecter la volonté des autres ? Ici il n'y a qu'une seule volonté qui est respectée, celle du plus fort. En étant forcé d'épouser Mukuro, tu vas vite apprendre que c'est sa volonté seule qui compte dans cette cité.

-Je me suis déjà préparé à ça...

Squalo ne répondit pas, observant simplement le jeune garçon.

Lorsque les servantes terminèrent de le préparer, Squalo saisit l'adolescent par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à une porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta.

-C'est ta… enfin, _votre_ chambre. Mukuro t'attend à l'intérieur, alors je te conseille de ne pas traîner. Le gamin n'est pas très patient.

Tsuna avala difficilement sa salive, avant de poser sa main sur la porte, mais ne put trouver la force de la pousser. Quelques minutes passèrent, le jeune prince restant immobile, ce qui termina par agacer Squalo qui grogna avant de pousser le jeune garçon:

-Bon, tu vas y aller, oui, j'ai d'autres choses à faire!

Tsuna ne répondit pas. Squalo remarqua rapidement que la main de l'adolescent tremblait.

-Eh, gamin, tu ne vas pas nous faire un malaise maintenant ? Tu vas nous mettre dans la merde si tu t'évanouis maintenant et...

-J-Je ne peux pas...

-huh ?

-Je ne peux pas... J-J'ai peur...

-ça va, avec un peu de chance tu feras partit de ses favoris.

-Favoris ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse obtenir une réponse, Squalo décida d'intervenir et le poussa, ouvrant la porte et le forçant à entrer dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte...

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Tsuna fixa nerveusement la porte qui s'était refermée sur lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de penser beaucoup de ce que venait de lui dire l'assassin.

Il était dans la chambre, il n'y avait donc plus aucun moyen pour lui de fuir. Pris au piège, il se résigna et se retourna pour découvrir une vaste pièce, décorée de nombreux rideaux fins suspendus, permettant de voir un large lit, une terrasse dans le fond avec un grand balcon. Et au milieu de la pièce, une table, où était assis quelqu'un...

Le jeune prince inspira profondément, avant de faire un pas. Mais dès l'instant où son pied se posa au sol, le peu de détermination qu'il avait se dissipa immédiatement, et il voulut rebrousser chemin. C'est ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, se retournant, mais se stoppant soudainement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Le jeune garçon se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Mukuro. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver là aussi rapidement ?

-Kufufu, où comptais-tu donc aller ? Fit le jeune homme en faisant pivoter le brun de manière à ce qu'il lui fasse face.

-J-je... Je...

Tsuna se sentait soudainement impuissant, pétrifié par le regard du jeune souverain sur lui. Mukuro, comme s'il sentait son désarroi, se mit à sourire, sa main quittant l'épaule du plus jeune pour saisir son bras et l'entraîner plus ou moins de manière forcée vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Traversant les rideaux, les deux époux se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce, et Tsuna se retrouva forcé de s'assoir, Mukuro s'installant face à lui. Le jeune prince sentit la nervosité le gagner une fois de plus.

-Dis-moi... Commença alors Mukuro.

-O-Oui ?

-Comment te nommes-tu ?

-Tsunayoshi...Tsunayoshi Sawada... Mais mes proches m'appellent Tsuna.

-Et bien, puis-je me permettre de t'appeler Tsuna ?

Le prince de la tribu du Ciel leva avec surprise les yeux vers son nouvel époux. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et elle était posée avec étonnement de naïveté qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Je... Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient...

-J'en suis ravie. Répondit le jeune souverain en souriant.

Et alors que se dessinait ce sourire sur le visage du plus vieux, celui de Tsuna s'effaça immédiatement, un frisson étrange lui passant dans le dos. C'était comme si son intuition voulait le prévenir de quelque chose, d'un danger quelconque, mais s'était ensuite rapidement rétracté, prenant la forme d'un frisson. Tsuna sentit la peur le gagner.

Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était certain que cela avait un rapport avec Mukuro. Il n'aimait d'ailleurs pas la manière dont le souverain le fixait avec ce sourire. C'était dérangeant. Comment quelqu'un qui deux secondes auparavant avait posé une question avec un ton presque naïf, pouvait, l'instant d'après, sourire de manière aussi malsaine et cruelle ?

Il devait trouver un moyen de changer de sujet, d'alléger l'atmosphère, sinon Tsuna savait qu'il allait devenir fou.

C'est là qu'il trouva le sujet rêvé. Il ne réalisa pas que cette question déterminerait la manière dont il vivrait dans le palais...

-H-Hum...? Commença-t-il nerveusement.

-mmh, qu'y-a-t-il ? Répondit calmement son interlocuteur.

-J-je... je souhaitais ...

L'héritier du ciel prit le temps de réfléchir un instant. Devait tutoyer ou vouvoyer Mukuro ? Cela lui semblait stupide de vouvoyer le jeune homme alors qu'il était à peine plus âgé que lui, mais il lui semblait mal venu de le tutoyer alors qu'il avait tant de... _présence_.

-Et bien, Tsunayoshi ?

Après quelques secondes de silence en plus, et Tsuna se rappelant que Squalo lui avait dit que le roi de la brume n'était pas très patient, le jeune garçon opta pour le tutoiement, décidant qu'il aviserait au cas où...

-Je souhaitais te demander si... Si je pouvais visiter le palais...

Mukuro sembla étonner de cette requête, il ne s'y attendait pas, et intrigué, il s'approcha un peu plus du jeune prince.

-Tu souhaiterais visiter le palais ?

-E-En effet, je... Comme je dois vivre ici, je me disais qu'il serait judicieux de ma part de me familiariser avec les lieux.

Restant silencieux un moment, le jeune souverain sembla considérer la requête du plus jeune, son sourire toujours présent. Puis son visage s'illumina, et cette fois, l'intuition de Tsuna l'avertit, lui criant de se méfier.

-Kufufu, c'est une excellente idée! Fit alors le jeune homme, se levant et saisissant par le bras son époux avant de l'entraîner vers la porte. C'est une parfaite occasion de te présenter aux autres.

-L-les autres ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Un peu de patience, mon petit Tsunayoshi. Un peu de patience...

x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x

Une fois dehors, Mukuro, avant toute chose, fit apparaître ce que Tsuna devina être son messager gardien. La chouette se posa sur le bras que lui tendait son maître, ce dernier lui murmurant quelque chose avant que l'animal ne s'envole à nouveau. Le jeune souverain s'apprêtait à se remettre à marcher, sans se soucier du jeune prince qui le suivait avec peine, quand un homme apparut, le dernier s'inclina plus face au roi que face à l'héritier du Ciel, avant de commencer à parler.

-Majesté, il est l'heure de la réunion avec les généraux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tsuna s'attendait à ce que Mukuro lui lâche le bras et suive l'homme, mais à la place, et à sa grande surprise, le roi resserra son emprise.

-Viper, ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? Je n'irais pas à cette réunion.

-Mais Majesté, il s'agit d'affaires en relation avec la sécurité du royaume et-

-Viper. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

L'homme, que Tsuna reconnaissait maintenant comme le mage de la tribu de la brume, Reborn lui ayant souvent raconté les querelles que lui et ce dernier avaient, se tut immédiatement, et se retira en s'inclinant à nouveau.

-Bien, où en étions-nous ? Fit alors Mukuro en se retournant vers le brun.

-M-Majest-

-Mukuro.

-huh ?

-Appelles-moi Mukuro. Après tout tu es mon époux. Il serait stupide que tu ais à m'appeler majesté comme le reste de mes sujets.

-J-Je vois... hum, M-Mukuro, donc... Est-ce que c'est raisonnable ? Cette réunion pourrait réellement être importante, il serait peut-être mieux que tu y-

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, le jeune garçon fut violemment plaqué contre le mur.

-M-Mukuro ..?

-Kufufu... Mon cher Tsunayoshi... Il y a deux ou trois choses que tu dois apprendre concernant la vie dans_ mon_ palais.

-...

-L'une d'entre elles... Je suis celui qui juge si une chose est importante ou non... Est-ce clair ?

-...

Mukuro serra de plus belle la pression qu'il avait sur le bras du plus jeune, ce dernier sentant la douleur naissante. Le jeune souverain répéta sa question, et Tsuna hocha simplement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque ce fut fait, la pression sur son bras disparu.

-Bien. Maintenant, nous devrions nous remettre en route. Termina Mukuro, un sourire similaire à celui qu'il avait dans la chambre plaqué sur son visage.

Tsuna ne fit que le suivre docilement, silencieux, soudainement effrayé de dire quoi que ce soit que le jeune homme interprèterait comme un signe de non respect. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Squalo voulait dire plus tôt, et il sentait que ce à quoi il venait d'assister à l'instant n'était qu'un petit avant goût du pouvoir et de la manière dont Mukuro régnait sur son royaume.

Les deux époux marchèrent un certain moment. Car quand Mukuro décidait de faire visiter le palais. Il faisait visiter le palais. Tout le palais.

Après ce que Tsuna jugea être une éternité, ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte blanche et or, aussi impressionnante et imposante par sa taille que par les ornements dont elle était constituée.

-Mukuro... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Kufufu, pourquoi ne pas entrer et le découvrir ?

Et alors que le jeune homme avançait, attirant le jeune prince avec lui, ce dernier se sentit gagner par l'anxiété. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Pourquoi était-il si nerveux ? Que dissimulait donc cette porte ?

Cette question trouva rapidement réponse lorsque la porte fut totalement ouverte, révélant une pièce gigantesque, admirablement décorée, avec nombreux escaliers menant à différents étages où l'on pouvait voir des portes.

Mukuro continua à avancer, se dirigeant au centre de la pièce où il y avait une fontaine. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Tsuna de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit, prenant place sur le bord de la fontaine, ne comprenant pas à quoi servait un tel endroit. Il ne pensait pas que Mukuro était le genre de personne à se détendre dans un lieu aussi fantaisiste. Le jeune prince fut cependant ramené à la réalité par la voix du chef de la tribu de la brume qui s'élevait et raisonnait dans la pièce.

"Tsunayoshi, bienvenu dans ma cache à papillon."

"H-Huh ? Cage à papillon ?" Répéta Tsuna en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun papillon. Et malgré la végétation décorative, il n'y avait aucune chance que de quelconques papillons puissent y survivre.

"En effet. Laisse-moi donc te les présenter, car après tout, il va te falloir passer un certain temps avec eux."

_Pardon ?_

Aussitôt, différents portes sur les étages s'ouvrirent.

Tsuna ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux face au groupe d'adolescents, plus ou moins du même âge que lui, qui apparurent, descendant les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

"Tsunayoshi..."

_"Je te présente mes papillons..."_

* * *

><p>LOL je sais, je sais, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de vous faire ? Rassurez-vous, c'est moins stupide que ça en a l'air, et plus important quant à la relation Tsuna Mukuro!<p>

Quant à Byakuran, il garde son rôle, le complot de destruction en moins (ou pas...) et il apparaîtra bientôt ^^.

Bon, c'est tout, je pense, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis, ça m'aide à m'améliorer et ça me motive.

Merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin.

**OH! Et j'ai besoin de votre aide, je ne sais pas qui mettre dans le rôle de ces "papillons". J'ai déjà choisis d'y mettre **Gokudera, TYL!Fuuta** (pour qu'il ait plus ou moins le même âge que le reste des autres garçons), **Enma**... mais après eux, j'hésite, je pensais ajouter **TYL!Lambo** aussi, mais je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de plus de Uke ! DX lol enfin, voilà; si vous pouviez me donner des suggestions, j'apprécierais vraiment beaucoup! **


	3. Chapter 3

**rating :**T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**Mukuro/Tsuna principalement, mais d'autres suivront peut-être

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**_nDA: Chapitre 3! Alors avant toute chose, merci à tout ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic, et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! _**

**_hinatanatkae:_** lol, merci pour ta review! ^^ C'est vrai que Tsuna a l'air plus peureux dans cette version de ma fic, mais c'est plus ou moins la manière dont je le voyais lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ^^

Pour ce qui est de sa réaction, ne t'en fais pas, elle arrive de suite! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas!

**_Lycka:_ **Lol, Dino en uke ?... Mouais... Il a plus une image de seme pour moi étant donné que je ne le cadre qu'en D18, mais ça peut le faire... Je vais le rajeunir histoire qu'il fasse le même âge que les autres donc. Enfin, merci pour ta suggestion!

**_Eysetadeysta:_** Merci, j'espère que cette version ne te décevra pas ^^ Pour ce qui est des "papillons" comme tu l'as deviné, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**_Yuki:_** XD en effet, venant de lui, ce n'est même plus étonnant XD Et pour ce qui est des sous entendus, ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je suis une fan pure et dure du 6927, Mukuro est à Tsuna et vice versa! (sauf dans le cas de 6959... parce que c'est un couple très bien aussi, de mon avis...Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas présent dans cette fic!). Alors, pour Fran... J'avais dans l'idée de le garder dans la Varia. Et pour Sho-chan, je ne le cadre qu'avec Byakuran! Ou Spanner... Mais pas dans cette fic ^^" lol sauf si on me le demande plus tard... Je ne sais pas, on verra bien.

**_Rebornx3:_** Yamamoto ? Eeeeeh... je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en uke (je n'ai jamais été adepte des couples où il se retrouve en uke donc je ne pense pas...). LOL J'avais eu l'idée de mettre Daisy, parce que je le trouve "mignon" à sa manière. Et j'ai vu tellement de fanarts où il était tout chou en chibi que ça m'a donné envie de l'inclure ^^". Pour Dino, je pense que ça va le faire (je vais simplement le rajeunir).

**_Haruna-fanfics:_** comme je te l'ai déjà dit, oui, je la réécris. J'espère que ça te plaira ^^

**_Hina:_** Je sais! Je suis navrée, mais mon inspiration s'est carrément évaporée quant à la première version, et je ne trouvais pas quoi faire concernant la guerre U_U. Quant à Gokudera, si, il garde son statut, et ça reste une partie de l'histoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette version ne te décevra pas, je ferais de mon mieux!

**Donc! Pour les "papillons", j'ai décidé d'inclure: Gokudera, Enma, Dino (rajeuni), TYL!Fuuta, TYL!Lambo et... Daisy! (lol, parce que lui aussi a besoin d'un peu d'amour et que je le trouve chou w bien sûr, je vais le rajeunir pour qu'il apparaisse comme le plus jeune eheh.. J'en inclurait d'autre suivant les suggestions s'il y en a, et si je trouve des persos à ajouter! **

**Bien, encore un grand merci à vous tous, et bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>"Je te présente mes papillons..."<em>

Mukuro sourit en voyant l'expression choquée de Tsuna face aux six adolescents qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Il avait prévu une telle réaction, et se délectait de la réussite de son plan.

Au départ, il avait prévu de tuer le jeune prince, faisant passer cela pour un accident bien entendu, mais en y repensant, la présence de l'héritier du Ciel pouvait s'avouer être une parfaite distraction. Qui plus est s'il pouvait en profiter pour jouer un peu avec lui, et le détruire. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Les informations de Viper semblaient s'avérer justes, car le brun lui semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naïf et malléable. Une pion de choix dans son échiquier.

"kufufu, tu sembles surpris Tsunayoshi. Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda d'une voix malsainement innocente le roi de la tribu de la Brume alors qu'il ne plaçait au côté de l'un de ses "papillons". Ce dernier sembla se crisper alors que la main du jeune roi passa dans ses cheveux. Ce geste ne sembla pas rendre indifférent les cinq autres adolescents qui, détournèrent le regard, comme pour ne pas qu'on y lise de l'animosité.

Tsuna était confus, et surpris, mais il remarqua malgré tout la soudaine tension qui avait gagné la pièce. Son regard se leva finalement vers Mukuro, reflétant la confusion qu'il ressentait:

"Mukuro, qui... qui sont ces gens ?"

C'est tout ce que demanda le jeune prince, et ce en dépit de toute les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui étaient-ils, certes, mais aussi, pourquoi étaient-ils là, qu'étaient-ils pour Mukuro, et pourquoi les appelaient-ils ses papillons ? Le regard du brun tomba ensuite sur la main de son époux, caressant les cheveux de l'un des adolescents, ce dernier ne semblant pas vraiment apprécier le geste, son regard rempli d'autant de fureur que de peur. Tsuna sentit soudainement qu'il ne voulait rien savoir, il voulait simplement quitter cet endroit et fermer cette porte, pour faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais ouverte. Il sentait que la vérité qui se cachait derrière cette pièce ne lui semblerait pas aussi plaisante que la décoration.

Mais Mukuro ne semblait pas d'humeur à le laisser dans l'ignorance.

"Kufufu, ces personnes m'ont été offertes par les tribus soumise au Royaume de la Brume. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est ma dernière acquisition, gage de loyauté de la part du royaume de l'Ouest, et de la tribu de la Tempête." Répondit le jeune homme en rapprochant le jeune garçon dont il caressait les cheveux.

L'adolescent, aux cheveux argentés, se força, Tsuna pouvait bien le voir, à s'incliner, avant de se relever, ses yeux, d'un vert étincelant, fusillant le prince du Ciel d'une lueur pleine de dédain. Les cinq adolescents imitèrent son geste, s'inclinant à leur tour, leur regard reflétant soit le même dédain que l'argenté, soit de l'indifférence pure et simple.

Semblant satisfait, Mukuro se remit à parler:

"Il me semblait que, étant donné que tu sois destiné à vivre ici, il te judicieux que tu saches où se trouve ta place." Déclara le jeune homme en retirant sa main des cheveux de son captif.

-M-Ma place ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...

-Kufufu, c'est très simple voyons. Dans ce palais, tu possèdes le même statut que ces personnes. Tu es leur égal, une acquisition qui symbolise la soumission de ta tribu à la mienne.

-Soumission ? Il n'a jamais été question de soumission, cette union est...

-Cette union est une alliance entre nos deux peuples, certes. Le coupa le plus vieux. Cependant en te cédant à moi, ton peuple m'a donné les pleins pouvoir sur ton sort. Il me serait donc possible de t'exécuter sur le champ, mais je n'en vois pas l'utilité... tant que tu ne me fais pas changer d'avis bien entendu... kufufu...

Le prince du Ciel resta silencieux, abasourdi. Mukuro était-il en train de le menacer ? De tels propos pouvaient, si mal interprétés, mener à une guerre. Mais dans le moment présent, Tsuna sentait qu'il était plus judicieux de rester ne pas répondre, son époux s'était prouvé être quelqu'un d'imprévisible et de dangereux.

-Ton silence me laisse espérer que tu as compris dans quelle situation tu te trouves, il serait regrettable que nous ayons à nous passer de ta présence aussi peu de temps après ton arrivée.

-...

-Bien! Malgré la position privilégiée que te donne ton statut en tant que mon époux, je pense qu'il te serait profitable de passer un peu de temps avec eux, afin qu'ils t'apprennent la manière dont tu dois te comporter ici.

Le souverain se tourna ensuite vers le groupe d'adolescent, s'adressant à eux sur un ton qui se voulait calme et complaisant, mais dissimulant le danger: "Je vous le confis."

Et sur ce, Mukuro se retira, un perpétuel sourire aux lèvres, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

Tsuna resta immobile, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes, son regard se posa sur les six jeunes garçons qui eux aussi le dévisageaient. Le jeune prince cru déceler une lueur de pitié dans le regard du garçon aux cheveux argenté, avant que celle-ci ne soit rapidement à nouveau remplacée par le dédain. Le brun se rendit alors compte que tous le regardait avec cette même pitié dans leur yeux.

L'un des adolescents, une jeune homme blond et visiblement le plus âgé des six, soupira, avant d'avancer vers l'héritier du Ciel, suivi de près par celui que le prince jugea être le plus jeune, qui s'accrochait au tissu des vêtements du blond. Les quatre autres ne bougèrent pas, certains semblant hésitants, d'autres, pas intéressés.

* * *

><p>A ce niveau de la situation, Tsuna s'attendait à tout, même à une attaque venant d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne sentit rien d'hostile lorsque l'adolescent s'approcha de lui, lui tendant la main lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau. Il ne sentit encore rien lorsqu'il saisit la main qui lui était offerte. Aucune animosité, aucun danger. A la place, un sentiment de sécurité.<p>

Le blond lui souriait, comme pour le rassurer, avant de parler, sa voix aussi pétillante et enjouée que la lueur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, contrastant avec l'atmosphère de la situation quelque secondes plus tôt:

-Mon nom est Dino. Dino Cavallone. J'espère que les circonstances de notre première rencontre ne te laisseront pas un trop mauvais souvenir. Commença-t-il en riant nerveusement.

-N-Non, ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna. Répondit timidement le jeune prince en souriant à son tour.

Peut-être que cela n'allait pas être aussi chaotique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Le blond sourit de plus belle, et ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre quand son attention fut attiré par le garçon qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements. Tsuna le remarqua, et se pencha sur le côté pour l'observer. Il avait de longs cheveux verts qui cachaient la moitié de son visage, celui-ci d'ailleurs décoré d'une cicatrice. Il se raccrochait à Dino d'une main, et serrait un lapin en peluche de l'autre.

Tsuna lui sourit à lui aussi, et, sans réfléchir, posa sa main sur les cheveux du plus jeune, comme par réflexe de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avec les enfants de son village. Le garçon aux cheveux verts sembla se crisper sous le toucher, fermant les yeux avant de se calmer et se relaxer. Tsuna retira rapidement sa main, et le garçon en profita pour se cacher un peu plus derrière Dino. Ce dernier ne fit que sourire avant de se retourner vers le prince du Ciel:

-Excuse-le, il est un peu timide. C'est Daisy, le plus jeune d'entre nous. Il n'aime pas vraiment les étrangers, ça lui a pris plusieurs jours avant qu'il n'accepte Gokudera.

-Gokudera ? Répéta le brun, confus.

-Oh, suis-je bête! Gokudera, c'est lui, celui avec les cheveux argentés. Fit Dino en pointant en direction de le garçon en question.

-Tch, stupide Cavallone, je peux me présenter seul. Intervint le concerné en fusillant le blond du regard, ce que ce dernier ignora, continuant à sourire et à parler joyeusement.

_Il s'appelle donc Gokudera._ Se dit Tsuna en observant le jeune garçon. Celui-ci remarqua rapidement les regard du brun et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

-R-Rien du tout! Répondit Tsuna en baissant soudainement les yeux, avant de les relever, se rappelant soudainement de ce que lui avait dit Reborn.

-Tch. Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problème en étant six, il fallait qu'il nous en ramène un de plus! Continua l'argenté, plus pour lui-même que pour le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

En entendant cela, Dino fronça lui aussi les sourcils: "Gokudera, ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est ici, je te prierais de le respecter. Toi mieux que n'importe qui ici devrait savoir ce qu'il ressent.". Gokudera lâcha un dernier "tch" avant de se se retourner et de se diriger vers escaliers qu'il monta avant de refermer l'une des portes desquelles il était sorti.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Dino soupira une nouvelle fois, offrant à Tsuna un sourire désolé:

-Ne lui en veux pas. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

-C-ce n'est rien. Je comprends qu'il soit contrarié.

Semblant satisfait par cette réponse, le blond saisit la main du brun, avant de l'entraîner un peu plus en avant. Tsuna se retrouva alors devant les trois derniers 'papillons'. Dino les lui présenta un à un, commençant par Lambo, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, à l'air toujours désintéressé, qui ne daigna même pas saluer le prince du Ciel, baillant simplement. Vint ensuite Fuuta, une jeune garçon brun, qui sourit adorablement et s'inclina devant le prince. Et finalement, Enma, celui que Tsuna jugea le plus intéressant de par son apparence: ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient rouges, mais ce qui attirait et attisait le plus la curiosité de l'héritier du Ciel, c'était les symboles étranges qui se dessinaient dans ses yeux. Ce dernier s'inclina aussi, de manière plus hésitante.

-Enchanté. Répondit Tsuna en s'inclinant à son tour lorsque les présentations furent faites.

-Bien! Une chose de faite! S'exclama Dino en s'asseyant sur le bord de la fontaine. Avant de commencer, y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu souhaite savoir ?

-Commencer ? Fit Tsuna confus. Commencer quoi ?

-Ton enseignement, voyons. Il faut que tu apprennes certaines choses quant à la manière dont tu dois te comporter face à Mukuro, c'est le seul moyen que tu ais pour survivre ici. C'est quelque chose auquel aucun d'entre nous ne peut échapper. Répondit le blond.

-Je vois... Et bien avant toute chose, je voudrais savoir qui... qui êtes-vous ? Enfin, je veux dire, pour Mukuro, qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Mmmh...Et bien, nous sommes plus ou moins ce que Mukuro t'a dit que nous étions. Nos tribus ont été forcé de nous céder afin de celer un pacte de loyauté, vois nous comme des représentant de nos tribus ou simplement comme des otages en cas de trahison. Fit Dino en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes pour la plupart des membres de familles royales.

-Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi dans cet... endroit ?

-Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut le demander. Continua le plus vieux. Il semble que Mukuro nous voit comme une distraction en plus de notre rôle d'origine. Nous sommes une sorte de harem, j'imagine. Répondit ensuite le jeune homme en détournant les yeux, son regard s'assombrissant soudainement et sa voix devenant plus froide.

Tsuna ne demanda pas plus, emmagasinant les nouvelles informations et voyant le changement dans l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Quand il réalisa quelque chose, qui le dérangea autant que la simple existence de la "cage à papillons" en elle-même. Hésitant alors un peu, le jeune garçon ouvrit de nouveau la bouche:

-U-Un harem ? ça signifie que vous et Mukuro avez... Tsuna ne pu trouver le courage de finir sa phrase.

Les cinq garçons le regardèrent alors, ne comprenant d'abord pas, puis après quelques secondes de réalisation, écarquillèrent les yeux:

-Q-Quoi ? N-Non! Non! Absolument pas! Nous ne le distrayons pas de cette manière voyons! S'empressa de dire Dino en comprenant où le jeune prince voulait en venir. Nous...notre fonction se définirait plus par... Comment dire, nous servons plus à...

"Nous sommes plus comme des objets décoratifs. Des trophées." Intervint finalement Fuuta qui était assis sur l'un des fauteuils installés dans la pièce, aux côtés d'Enma, Lambo étant paresseusement allongé sur des coussins. "Comme lors des réceptions, Mukuro exige notre présence afin de montrer aux invités l'étendu de son pouvoir et les tribus qu'il a sous son contrôle" Expliqua ensuite le jeune garçon. "Je suppose que pour la réception qui doit avoir lieu demain, Mukuro demandera à ce que nous soyons présents. Ce sera une occasion pour lui de présenter sa nouvelle "acquisition" aux représentants des Quatre Royaumes. Et une manière de les narguer par ta présence." Ajouta l'adolescent.

-Les narguer ?

-En effet. Vu le temps qu'il a mis à essayer de soumettre ta tribu, je doute qu'il manque une pareille occasion de s'exhiber avec toi...

* * *

><p>Un peu plus tard, Viper vint chercher Tsuna, l'informant que Mukuro désirait le voir.<p>

Les deux individus arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la chambre royale, et le prince du Ciel ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la nervosité alors qu'il entrait, la porte se refermant sur lui.

L'adolescent retint sa respiration s'attendant à entendre la voix tant redoutée de son époux, mais étrangement, il ne vit personne. La chambre était vide. Le jeune garçon avança un peu plus, scrutant l'endroit à la recherche d'une quelconque présence. Constatant qu'il n'y avait réellement personne, et s'assit sur le lit en soupirant, se laissant ensuite tomber en arrière.

Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était arrivé, et tant de chose s'était déjà passé. Négatives pour la plupart. Et malgré la gentillesse de Dino et des autres garçons, il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à assurer son rôle et à tenir un jour de plus.

S'il pourrait tenir un jour de plus face à Mukuro.

Il détestait cette sensation d'impuissance quand il avec lui.

Le jeune prince se passa les mains sur le visage, fermant les yeux, réfléchissant et espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose, qu'on lui envoie un signe, une instruction, ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne voulait pas simplement rester sur le territoire de la brume si ça ne signifiait que s'incliner et sourire devant les invités.

_"J'ai simplement besoin d'un signe..." _Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

"Tsunayoshi ?"

Tsuna ouvrit soudainement les yeux, surpris de voir Mukuro au dessus de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Le prince du Ciel paniqua, immobile face et si vulnérable face au jeune souverain. Son intuition ne l'avait pas alerté d'une quelconque présence, et il n'avait pas sentit le jeune homme arriver, ni monter au dessus de lui.

-M-Mukuro...? Mais comment...?

-Kufufu, qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu semble surpris de me voir.

-J-Je...

Tsuna se rendit ensuite compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, et se mit à rougir. Si quelqu'un entrait à cet instant ce serait très embarrassant, non pas que cela dérangerait de quelque manière que ce soit Mukuro. Il semblait être le genre de personne expérimenté dans ce domaine. Mais Tsuna, lui, ne s'y connaissait absolument pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'intime avec qui que ce soit, et n'avait jamais été aussi "proche" de qui que ce soit non plus.

Très embarrassé, le plus jeune tenta de se déplacer, mais son vis-à-vis semblait être d'une toute autre humeur, posant ses deux mains des deux côtés de la tête du brun, le piégeant. Essayant de faire comme s'il n'était absolument pas terrifié, ce dernier tenta de se déplacer une nouvelle fois, se figeant cependant lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou.

Quand Mukuro s'était-t-il approché assez près pour faire _ça_ ?

"Kufufufu..." Rit le roi contre le cou de son captif, son souffle valant à celui-ci de frissonner. Cependant ces frissons, et cela commença sérieusement à inquiéter Tsuna, n'étaient pas des frissons de peur, mais d'anticipation...

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Mukuro commençait réellement à apprécier la présence du jeune prince. Il se félicitait d'ailleurs de ne pas s'en être débarrasser comme il l'avait décidé au départ.

Le visage surpris, rouge et embarrassé sur jeune prince en dessous de lui, semblant si vulnérable et choqué. Cela lui donnait envie d'en faire plus, de le perturber et de jouer plus encore, de voir jusqu'au il pourrait aller avant que son captif ne perdre réellement pied.

"Kufufufu..." Rit-il contre le cou du plus jeune "Qu'y-a-t-il, te mettrais-je mal à l'aise ?" Demanda sadiquement le jeune homme alors que son époux était complètement figé. Le chef de la tribu de la brume, ne recevant aucune réponse, sourit machiavéliquement, avant de s'approcher un peu plus de la peau si accueillante du cou du prince du Ciel, passant légèrement sa langue sur celle-ci, ce qui valut à Tsuna de sursauter, rougissant encore plus et lâchant un couinement de surprise. Il décida alors de fermer les yeux, priant pour que cela dissuade son aîné de poursuivre.

Cependant cette réaction sembla avoir l'effet contraire, et donna à Mukuro l'envie d'aller plus loin. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur du brun à travers son cou, et cela l'enthousiasmait dangereusement. Si ce simple geste pouvait l'affoler à ce point, que deviendrait-il s'il décidait d'aller plus loin ?

C'est une question à laquelle Mukuro était tout à fait disposé à donner réponse car, soustrayant sa langue à ses lèvres, il les posa sur le cou de Tsuna, s'en servant avec tant de talent que le jeune prince ne pu retenir un gémissement qu'il était certain de regretter.

"M-Mukuro... S-St-toOop..!" Fit-il ensuite lorsque son époux descendit plus bas, sa voix se faisant plus aigu que ce qu'il avait prévu . Il sentit alors un sourire se dessiner contre son cou, le jeune souverain se redressant légèrement pour plonger son regard malicieux dans celui du brun.

"Kufufufu... Je ne fais que commencer..." Murmura ensuite Mukuro.

Et Tsuna n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Encore un grand merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, et à ceux qui auront lu ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin^^<strong>

**Alors, je sais que ça peut paraitre un peu rapide (parce que c'est l'impression que j'ai eu sur le coup.) Mais je ne sais pas, j'avais cette scène dans la tête et j'avais besoin de la mettre dans ce chapitre. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a dérangé ou si vous avez des choses à dire en général quant à ce chapitre, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer et à mieux vous satisfaire dans les prochains chapitres.**

**J'y pense, qui serait partant pour un D18 ? J'ai envie de mettre d'autres couples en plus du 6927. D'ailleurs, si vous avez des suggestions, je sous totalement ouverte!**

**Bien, encore merci et à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**rating :**T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**_nDA: Chapitre 4! Alors avant toute chose, merci à tout ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic, et à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! _**

**_hinatanatkae:_** je suis contente que ça te plaise! X3 J'ai recommencé à écrire ^^"... Et Tsuna peureux... j'avoue, il l'est beaucoup dans cette version -_-" mais il va se reprendre! En tout cas je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il se reprenne! Pour Yamamoto, il va garder son rôle lui aussi. Merci pour ta reviews! Et bonne lecture!

**_Lycka:_**C'est vrai qu'il n'a rien de très dominant dans le manga et l'anime ^^" mais je l'aime bien quand même. Tu n'aimes pas le D18? ... Woaw. Bon, ça dépendra des autres reviews si je vais mettre ce couple ou pas. Pour ma part je l'adore DX et s'il est inclue, je te demande réellement pardon en espérant que ça ne te dérangera pas! *se prosterne*

**_Yuki:_** XD ce que tes longs commentaires ont pu me manquer! X3 Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu!

1827... j'arrive vraiment pas à le sentir ce couple DX ... Pour le D18, je pense que ça va le faire, j'aiiiiiiiiiiime ce couple! X3 ... je peux essayer de m'accommoder du 692718, ça dépendra des autres reviews si je décide de le mettre ou pas... BASIL! Mais bien sûr! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier! Merci, merci beaucoup! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente de voir que tu suit toujours cette fic! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!

**_Rebornx3:_** Mince... 692718... bon, je vais faire de petites allusions donc, mais rien de trop sérieux... parce que je n'aime pas, mais vraiment pas, cette combinaison... Basil, un parfait petit paillon. Un bisho en puissance et je l'ai oublié *honte à moi!*

Pour les couples que tu as proposé, alors D18, moi je dis d'accord! 100% d'accord! X3 Par contre le YamaGoku... je ne suis pas une grande adepte. Avant j'aimais bien, mais j'ai penché vers le 6959 et je n'arrive plus à voir Gokudera avec un autre (pour Mukuro par contre, je le vois avec beaucoup de gens lol) et pour Byakuran... j'ai un faible pour le Byaku/Irie ^^" mais il y a toujours place aux négociations ^^.

**_Haruna-fanfics:_** Merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! J'espère ue ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! Bonne lecture!

Récapitulons, nous ajoutons donc **Basil** à la liste des papillons! Et un nouveau couple programmé en plus du 6927: le** D18 **(pardon** Lycka! ***se prosterne encore une fois*)

Encore un grand merci à vous pour vos suggestions, et surtout bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>"Je ne fais que commencer..." <em>

Ces mots avaient été prononcés dans un souffle alors que Mukuro reposa ses lèvres sur le cou de son désormais prisonnier Tsuna. Ce dernier était toujours figé, songeant un instant à se débattre, mais renonçant rapidement à cette idée, la différence de force se faisant évidente entre eux deux.

L'adolescent avait toujours les yeux fermés, subissant simplement, effrayé et à la fois fasciné par ce qui se passait. Il se retrouvait sur un terrain totalement inconnu, et découvrait des sensations jusque là inconnues de lui. Toutefois, malgré la peur, la curiosité, enfouie au fond de lui, se demandant jusqu'où pourrait oser aller Mukuro.

Bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte, son corps se relaxa, et progressivement, les battements de son cœur se mirent à ralentir. Et si Tsuna manqua de remarquer ce changement, son époux, lui, n'en rata pas un seconde, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

Il était temps de passer à un niveau supérieur.

C'est ainsi que le jeune souverain se redressa un instant, montant un peu mieux au dessus de son cadet et positionnant ses jambes des deux côtés des hanches de ce dernier, le piégeant définitivement dans ses filets.

Tsuna, sentant le lit bouger sous le poids de son aîné, ouvrit finalement les yeux et remarqua la nouvelle position dans laquelle lui et Mukuro étaient. Et c'était dix fois plus embarrassant que la première. ça le devint encore plus lorsque Mukuro se mit à enlever sa chemise, la jetant distraitement dans un coin de la chambre avant de se pencher de nouveau sur le prince de la tribu du Ciel. Celui-ci était à court de mot, encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait été au début.

"M-M-M-Mukuro ? Mais enfin que-" Le brun fut toutefois coupé par le doigt de son époux venant se poser sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Le jeune homme passa ensuite son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune prince, s'en approchant et s'en arrêtant de quelques centimètres.

"Dis-moi Tsunayoshi... Que dirais-tu de consommer cette union sur le champ ? Kufufu..."

_Consommer cette union..?_

Le cerveau de Tsuna n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'enregistrer et de considérer cette proposition, que le pouce de Mukuro étant rapidement remplacé par les lèvres de celui-ci. Ce simple contact sembla déconnecter le prince du Ciel de la réalité. Et soudain, il eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide, comme si tout l'environnement de la chambre disparaissait petit à petit. Comme si le lit sur lequel ils se trouvaient se dissipait progressivement, et bientôt, il n'y avait plus rien en dessous de lui, ni lit, ni sol.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas, constata Tsuna en ouvrant subitement les yeux et en tournant la tête, brisant ainsi le baiser et remarquant que tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux s'évaporait en une brume indigo. Toute la pièce disparaissait, ne laissant que ténèbres et brume les envelopper. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en se demandant ce qui se passait. jusqu'à ce qu'un rire se fasse entendre au dessus de lui.

- Kufufufu, qu'y-a-t-il Tsunayoshi ? Tu semble surpris. J'espère qu'un petit changement de décor ne te dérangera pas. Fit le roi de la tribu de la brume.

- Un changement de décor ?

- En effet...Afin d'éviter toute interruption, il nous serait préférable de faire cela, dans un endroit plus... adéquat.

-...?

* * *

><p>Hayato Gokudera, prince et héritier du royaume de l'Ouest, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, rouspétant, grognant et maudissant intérieurement sa tribu.<p>

Certes, comme les autres qui se trouvaient dans cette cage, il avait été cédé afin de prouver la loyauté de la tribu de la Tempête à celle de la Brume, mais contrairement aux autres, sa tribu à lui l'avait volontiers offert... D'une certaine manière, il était soulagé d'être loin de la cité de l'Ouest, loin de es regards, de ces murmures...

De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas grand monde qui le regretterait. Son père attendait depuis longtemps une occasion de le voir lever le camp. Sa _mère_. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Potentiellement, sa sœur ferait une crise mais finirait par se plier au désir de ses parents.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était se résigner et vivre dans cette cage dorée, son destin déterminé par les allées et venues des humeurs d'une personne qu'il détestait.

"Gokudera ? Gokudera, tu peux ouvrir, s'il te plait ?" Fit la voix enjouée de Dino derrière la porte close.

Le concerné ne fit que grogner, tentant d'ignorer les appels de son collègue « papillon ». Mais le blond était persistant, et après deux à trois fois, l'argenté se força à se lever, et jura entre ses dents alors qu'il alla ouvrir :

« Quoi ? » Dit agressivement l'argenté lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à ne avec un Dino souriant.

« Oulah… Du calme. On se demandait juste si tu allais bien, vu la manière dont tu es partit tout à l'heure. Enfin, voilà, on s'inquiétait. » Expliqua le blond en souriant.

« Génial. Je vais bien, maintenant casse-toi. » Répliqua méchamment l'adolescent en claquant la porte au nez du jeune homme.

Un long silence régna avant que Dino ne soupire pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette journée, et ne se retourne pour rejoindre le reste de ses camarades.

-Alors ? Fit ensuite Fuuta, levant les yeux du livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

-ça… ça s'est bien passé je crois… Il m'a dit qu'il préférait rester dans sa chambre encore un moment…

-Il t'a encore claqué la porte au nez hein ? Intervint alors Lambo.

…

…

-Raaaaaah ! D'accord ! J'avoue. Mais c'est simplement parce qu'il est contrarié.

-_Quand_ est-ce qu'il n'est pas contrarié ?

-Tu ne devrais pas être insultant, c'est difficile pour nous tous.

-Certes, mais on n'insulte, ne menace de cogner, ni ne s'énerve toutes les cinq minutes, _nous_. Pas vrai ?

« Hmm hmmm. » Firent en cœur Fuuta, Enma et Daisy en hochant la tête.

Dino quant à lui ne pu que soupirer en voyant la réaction de ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait les raisons de l'attitude de Gokudera…

Dino, lui par contre, du fait qu'il était, parmi eux, le plus près de monter sur le trône de sa tribu, faisait partit d'un petit cercle de particulier au courant de l'un des secrets les mieux gardés des Quatre Royaumes. Ce secret concernant le fils du roi de la cité de l'Ouest, plus précisément, les origines de ce prince…

« Il a simplement besoin de se sentir désiré… » Murmura le jeune homme en se passant la main dans les cheveux, avant de se figer. Les quatre autres garçons l'imitèrent rapidement, se figeant eux aussi, Daisy allant se réfugier auprès de Dino et s'agrippant à ses vêtements.

Et alors que ses amis palissaient et se tendaient, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, qui se leva, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer le plus jeune de ses camarades.

« Kyoya~ ! » S'écria avec enthousiasme le jeune homme.

« Herbivore, tu es trop bruyant. Je vais devoir te mordre à mort. » Fut la phrase qui raisonna ensuite dans la pièce, alors qu'une ombre se dessinait sur l'un des murs, prenant ensuite la forme d'une silhouette, et découvrant enfin un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, son aura menaçante, qui tétanisait les quatre autres papillons, laissait cependant indifférent Dino, qui ne sembla même pas affecté par le regard meurtrier du nouvel arrivant.

-Kyoya, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passé nous voir, commen-

Lambo ne pu que lâcher un couinement de surprise, alors que le Cavallone se retrouvait assaillit par ledit Kyoya, ce dernier s'arrêtant devant lui, un tonfa à quelques centimètres sous la gorge du blond.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu étais trop bruyant.

-eheh… hum. Je comprends… Je m'excuse. Dit celui-ci en avalant difficilement sa salive, soupirant de soulagement lorsque le tonfa s'éloigna, lentement mais sûrement, de sa gorge.

L'individu s'éloigna alors, observant les alentours, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Où est le dernier herbivore en date ?

-Le dernier herb- Oh ! Gokudera ? Il est dans sa chambre.

-Peu importe. Je suis supposé vous baby-sitter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, ça fait un de moins.

-charmant… chuchota Lambo dans son coin.

-Un problème herbivore ?

-N-Non, Hibari-sama ! Se reprit immédiatement le jeune garçon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, ou du moins essayait de le faire, la tension dans la pièce s'étant épaissie au point où elle était à couper au couteau. Et pendant que les quatre cadets restaient groupés, Dino tentait de communiquer avec Hibari.

« Tais-toi, herbivore. »

« Tu es trop près, je vais te mordre à mort. »

« Tu perturbes le silence. »

J'en passe et des meilleurs.

« J'hésite entre admirez sa détermination, et m'atterrer de son absence d'instinct de survie. » Commença Enma en tournant son attention vers les deux jeunes hommes.

« Il finira par se faire tuer, mieux vaut le laisser faire, ça nous fera plus de place. Depuis le temps que je veux m'approprier sa chambre. » Continua Lambo.

« Tu es quelqu'un d'effrayant….» Répondit le garçon aux cheveux rouges. « Malheureusement, tu devras encore attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir prétendre à t'approprier sa chambre. » Poursuivit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et pourquoi ? Il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes contre ce monstre.

-Et toi non plus, s'il t'entend.

-I-Il m'a entendu ? S'affola le brun avant de fusiller son interlocuteur du regard lorsque ce dernier se retint de rire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit…reprit-il en se calmant… Il n'y a aucune chance que Dino-san se fasse tuer par Hibari-san. Il l'aurait été depuis longtemps sinon.

-Pfff…Souffla alors Lambo en croisant les bras.

« C'est vrai que Dino-san est le premier à avoir été emmené ici. » Déclara distraitement Fuuta en s'étirant, Daisy s'asseyant à côté de lui, trop effrayé de s'approcher de Dino et de Hibari.

« Exactement. Et il connait Hibari depuis son arrivée ici. Sil avait fallu qu'il se fasse tuer, il serait mort bien avant mon arrivée. » Termina Enma.

« Il semble d'ailleurs qu'il soit l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir s'approcher en toute confiance de Hibari-san. »

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Herbivore, tu m'importunes. »

« Mais Kyoyaaa… » Commença à chouiner Dino en posant sa tête sur ses paumes et en faisant la moue «…ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir ici. Laisse-moi me réjouir ! »

Le brun ne répondit pas, préférant ignorer les plaintes du blond et tourner son regard vers la porte. Il ne pu d'ailleurs que sourire ensuite, satisfait du silence qui se faisait alors que Dino avait cessé de parler.

Ce silence dura un instant, puis, comme toutes les bonnes choses se devaient d'avoir une fin…

- Kyoyaaa~

- Herbivore.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'arrête, mais je me demandais juste… Personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans cette pièce sans autorisation du roi.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, j'imagine que si tu es là, c'est que Mukuro l'a demandé. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il a eu besoin de t'envoyer ici. S'il ne s'agissait que d'une mission de baby-sitting, tu ne te serais pas dérangé. N'est-ce pas ?

-Cavallone. Tu poses trop de question.

-eheh, je sais. Alors, de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ?Tu sais que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau tant ue je ne le saurais pas.

Hibari se tourna vers Dino, ce dernier le regardant avec un grand sourire. Et le brun ne pu que soupirer avant de finalement répondre. Il savait que le Cavallone ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante.

-Mission de protection. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

-Protection ? De quoi ?

-Tu poses trop de question.

-Mais je sais que tu adores ça. Répliqua le blond en gardant son sourire, esquivant de justesse le tonfa qui lui était envoyé. Ahah, je plaisante voyons, je plaisante. Tu parlais d'une mission de protection.

-la Cour de la cité de l'Est arrive ce soir.

-Oh. Fit-t-il simplement, alors que son expression s'assombrissait. Je vois... Il y a quelque chose à craindre ?

-On n'en sait rien. Mais on peut s'attendre à tout venant de Byakuran.

-hmhm.

Satisfait et désormais pensif de sa découverte, Dino se leva, quittant Hibari pour rejoindre ses trois camarades. Mais la voix du brun l'arrêta une dernière fois à quelques pas:

"Le représentant de la tribu de la Pluie arrive aussi ce soir."

Le blond se retourna à cette déclaration.

"...De la Pluie ? Je pensais que cette tribu ne faisait pas partit des conquêtes de Mukuro."

"Et bien tu te trompais herbivore."

...

...

"J'en connais un qui ne va pas être ravi... Déjà qu'à sept il se plaignait..." Rit Dino en se remettant à marcher vers ses amis.

* * *

><p>Il y avait plusieurs choses qui échappaient à Tsuna en ce moment.<p>

La première, c'était la manière dont lui et Mukuro avait atterri dans une autre chambre - du moins c'était le peu qu'il avait pu déduire en vue du lit sur lequel il avait atterri - sombre, mais d'une certaine manière, confortable.

La seconde, c'était où se trouvait sa chemise - car il était désormais torse nu- et surtout,_ comment_ Mukuro s'y était prit pour la lui retirer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

La troisième, c'était pourquoi, lui, qui s'était montré aussi farouche et retissant au début, se retrouvait à répondre au baiser, laissant dominer avec enthousiasme son époux, et ne se souciant que partiellement de son manque d'habillement.

Le jeune prince était incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente, car plus les minutes passaient, plus de nouvelles sensations se faisaient sentir de lui, empêchant son cerveau de fonctionner normalement et efficacement. Sa peau semblait lui brûler sous le toucher de Mukuro, mais il ne pouvait que succomber sous cette délicieuse chaleur, fondre sous les douces et pourtant dangereuses caresses, et se soumettre au traitement que lui prodiguait le souverain de la Brume…

« Kufufu… Mon cher Tsunayoshi… » Commença le jeune roi en se séparant partiellement des lèvres de Tsuna, lui adressant un sourire que le jeune prince ne pouvait que difficilement apercevoir à travers l'obscurité. « …je suis surpris par tant de vigueur… » Continua-t-il en se penchant de nouveau et en s'attaquant à l'épaule de son captif, s'y afférant de telle sorte qu'il était certain d'y laisser une marque.

Tsuna ne pouvait d'ailleurs que plier, et tenter de retenir des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible de sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de chose. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre lui et le roi de la tribu de la Brume. Pour lui, cette union n'était qu'un mariage politique, et Mukuro avait rendu ce fait parfaitement clair, ce n'était qu'une alliance, et il n'était qu'un symbole de la soumission de sa tribu...

Pourtant, après avoir abandonné toute tentative de s'échapper et de se débattre, le jeune prince se retrouvait à apprécier le traitement auquel il était soumis. Son intuition lui disait qu'il devait se méfier, mais dans le moment présent, les réaction de son corps prévalaient sur sa raison. Et il se doutait que tout ce qui se passait en ce moment n'était qu'une des nombreuses manigances de son époux, toutefois quelque chose, autre que le plaisir qu'il ressentait, lui disait de le laisser poursuivre...

Mukuro, qui pensait que son petit jeu finirait prématurément, profitait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il ne s'imaginait pas que son jeune époux y mettrait autant du sien, et aussi inexpérimenté qu'il l'était, le brun semblait avoir oublié toute inhibition, ce qui suffisait amplement à dissimuler ce manque d'expérience. Le prince du Ciel était assez différent de la naïve et fragile brebis qu'il avait imaginé, mais il adorait cet aspect du jeune garçon. Cela rajoutait du piment à la partie... Et avec un peu de chance, en plus de sa tribu et de sa liberté, Mukuro pourrait peut-être s'attribuer son corps...

_"Jeune prince. Que signifie tout ceci ?"_

Mais il était clair qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendaient à voir le messager de la tribu du Ciel dans la pièce, aucun d'entre eux ne l'ayant vu ni entendu apparaitre. Et Tsuna, qui avait cessé tout mouvement au moment même où il avait entendu cette voix tant redoutée, sentait que ce qui allaient se dire dans les minutes qui suivraient ne seraient pas très agréables...

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de la garde royale...<p>

"Les enfants~ le repas est serviiiiiiiii~"

Peu de temps après que cet appel fut lancé, des bruits de pas, accourant de tout côté, se firent entendre:

"J'espère que vous vous êtes lavés les mains." Fit un homme à la coiffure coloré habillé d'un tablier très froufrouteux, alors que trois jeunes garçons entraient dans la cuisine et s'installaient avant de se ruer sur la nourriture sans aucune forme de cérémonie.

L'homme ne se formalisa même pas des manières discutables de ses hôtes, alors qu'il s'installait à son tour, commençant à manger lui aussi.

-Bel-chan, tu vas finir par t'étouffer si tu mange aussi rapidement, ralenti. Réprimanda-t-il malgré tout à l'attention d'un adolescent blond, dont la frange cachait les yeux, et qui était coiffé d'un petit diadème.

-Ushishi, un prince ne peut pas mourir aussi bêtement.Répliqua le concerné entre deux bouchées.

-Mais un faux prince, si. Lussuria-sempaï, laissez-le faire, ça nous débarrassera de lui plus rapidement. Intervint alors un autre adolescent aux cheveux verts.

-Allons Fran-chan, ne sois pas méchant. Sinon, Yama-chan, comment trouves-tu le repas ? Fit ensuite ledit Lussuria en se tournant vers le dernier garçon, qui était brun, celui-ci levant les yeux de son assiette et souriant à son aîné.

-Ahah, c'est délicieux! Déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-awww~ tu me flattes! S'exclama le plus vieux en frappant ses mains ensembles, avant de faire la moue. Quel dommage que ni Squa-chan, ni Bossu-chan ne puisse y goûter.

-C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que le Boss est avec l'émissaire du palais. Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent. Continua l'adolescent brun en posant sa tête sur la paume de sa main.

-Peu importe ce qu'ils se racontent, comme d'habitude ce sera de gros sac d'or pour le Boss et tout le boulot pour vous. Fit à son tour Bel en finissant son assiette et s'essuyant soigneusement la bouche.

-Pour _nous_, vous voulez-dire, Bel-sempaï.

-Peu importe, le prince ne se salira pas les mains pour un travail de seconde zone.

Sur ces mots, la pièce retomba dans un rare silence, qui n'était brisé que par le bruit des couverts de Fran qui s'affairait à finir son assiette.

_"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_ Se fit soudainement entendre au loin, mais personne ne se formalisa pour si peu, levant à peine la tête en direction du bruit.

"Ushishishi...On dirait que Sharky est de retour. Et il n'a pas manqué la surprise qu'on lui a laissé."

...

...

"Bel-chan, tu sais que tu risques de te faire massacrer ? n'est-ce pas ?"

"Le prince n'a pas peur d'un requin efféminé."

"Ahah, Tu devrais peut-être quand même te méfier, Squalo n'a pas l'air très content."

"Newbie, sache que Sharky aboie beaucoup, mais il ne mord pas."

...

_"BEL! SALE PETITE ENFLURE, SI JE TE TROUVE, JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE SENTIR PASSER!"_

...

"Dites, quand il sera mort, je pourrais avoir sa chambre ?"

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Squalo venait de rentrer du palais, épuisé après les heures passées à jouer les représentants de la Varia. Et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de tuer le responsable de son calvaire, mais vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel il était - et vu que tuer son Boss n'était pas vraiment envisageable - il préféra se retirer dans sa chambre, histoire de récupérer.

Sauf qu'en entrant dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait.

Sa porte.

Qui d'ailleurs gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Intacte, certes, mais pas à sa place.

Une face stupide qui était signée d'un nom bien trop familier au goût de l'assassin.

_Belphegor._

aka Emmerdeur et peste de service.

Après avoir hurlé sa colère et prévenu tout le bâtiment de son retour et ainsi de sa menace, oubliant toute idée de se reposer - pour le moment - l'homme s'en alla avec la ferme idée de trucider un certain prince.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de ce dernier, endroit où il pensait trouver sa cible, quand, passant devant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur, une flamme le frôla de peu, atterrissant quelques centimètres de lui et laissant une vilaine trace dans son impact. Furieux, Squalo se retourna vers l'impudent qui avait osé l'agresser et s'apprêtait à lui briser les tympans de son traditionnel cri, quand il se stoppa immédiatement en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

_ Xanxus_.

Le Boss de la Varia. Et le genre de personne qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre sur le dos. Ce qui était plutôt difficile étant donné que le simple fait de respirer le même air que lui le mettait en rogne.

Près de lui, son messager gardien, un imposant lion blanc, dont la posture et l'aura rivalisait d'arrogance avec celle de son maître. Ces derniers, d'ailleurs, jaugeaient Squalo de leur regard, le toisant quelques secondes avant que Xanxus ne se retourne sans aucune explication, semblant s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Bientôt, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, révélant un émissaire du palais. Ce dernier ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête avant de descendre les escaliers, passant près de Squalo et le saluant à peine, et enfin disparaissant derrière une porte, pour, en déduit l'assassin, retourner au palais.

"Dechet." Résonna ensuite la voix de Xanxus, ce qui attira l'attention de son lieutenant. "Prends les trois gamins et Lussuria avec toi, vous partez au palais." Ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner.

"VOOOII? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je reviens du palais et tu-"

_ Click._

"J'ai dis: _Vous. Partez. Au. Palais._" Repris l'homme, une arme en main dans laquelle brillait une flamme et pointée vers un Squalo qui palissait de seconde en seconde. "Compris ?" Ce dernier ne pu d'ailleurs qu'acquiescer avant de se retirer à reculons. Car il ne fallait pas tourner le dos à un Xanxus armé et potentiellement contrarié.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, le Boss de la Varia rengaina son arme, satisfait, et s'en retournant à son bureau, suivi de près par son messager gardien.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

"Enfoiré de Boss, me tirer dessus comme ça... et ensuite m'envoyer en mission alors que j'en reviens..."

Squalo continua à baragouiner dans son coin, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, endroit où il était certain de trouver Lussuria. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, entendant des voix - dont une avec un accent légèrement efféminé- il en déduit que sa cible était là.

"Lussuria, où sont les trois pestes, on a du boulot.." Commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

"Ushishi... Cap'tain Sharky, à- hum à propos de ta porte..."

"On en reparlera plus tard, mais ne crois pas que tu es tiré d'affaire, parce que je compte bien te faire payer." Coupa-t-il son jeune collègue. "Préparez-vous, on va au palais, fissa."

"Mais Squa-chan, tu n'en reviens pas ?" Demanda Lussuria en ramassant les assiettes.

"Si, mais va expliquer ça à l'autre salopard de Boss. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de m'expliquer le boulot." Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

Quelques minutes passèrent, aucun des autre assassins ne bougeant.

...

...

_"MAGNEZ-VOUS!"_

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour qu'ils ne se précipitent vers la porte

* * *

><p><em>"Jeune prince. Que signifie tout ceci ?"<em>

Tsuna se releva, commençant à paniquer devant la présence du messager gardien de sa tribu, les flammes de la crinière de ce dernier illuminant la pièce et brûlant au rythme de sa colère.

Sora, le Lion à la crinière brûlante, l'un des plus puissants et plus haut placés parmi les messagers gardiens, et lié de près à Reborn. Sa présence, d'ailleurs, devait être le fruit d'une demande du mage. Ce qui ne rassurait pas Tsuna, car, peu importe ce que le lion verrait, Reborn en serait mis au courant.

Mukuro, pour sa part, ne semblait pas se formaliser de la présence de l'animal, se redressant à peine, son regard toujours aussi hautain et sur de lui.

_- Mukuro. Écartes-toi de mon prince._ Grogna le lion en avançant dangereusement.

- Oya, oya. Ton prince ? Il semble qu'il y a erreur, car il semble qu'il a cessé de l'être à la minute même où toi et ta tribu me l'avez abandonné. Répliqua le jeune souverain en souriant. Et je trouve cela très impoli de ta part d'interrompre un moment intime entre deux mariés. Continua-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant alors que Sora montra un peu plus les crocs, ses griffes s'ajoutant à la liste de menaces.

"S-Sora, s'il te plait. Il ne faisait rien de mal-Enfin,si, mais non... mais il ne me menaçait pas... En un sens... ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que... Ne dis rien à Reborn." Intervint Tsuna près quelques secondes de balbutiements.

_"Pardonnez-moi jeune maître, mais je ne puis garder le silence sur la conduite de ce... mécréant." _

_Pour être poli. _Ajouta mentalement Tsuna.

"Ma conduite ? Il semble que tu n'aie pas totalement compris ce qui se passait à l'instant, car je n'étais pas le seul à me conduire comme un _mécréant_. N'est-ce pas mon cher Tsunayoshi ?" Poursuivi le jeune roi en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet, prenant soin d'accentuer lubriquement le nom de ce dernier. Ce qui ne plu pas au messager gardien du Ciel, la fourrure de l'animal se hérissant et ses grognements se transformant en un rugissement féroce.

_"Sale petit impudent! Je vais te faire payer tes crimes! "_

- Kufufu... M'insulter dans mon propre palais, et me menacer par la suite. Cela me semble tout à fait approprier pour commencer une guerre, qu'en dis-tu messager ?

- M-Mukuro! Non... une guerre. C'est insensé!

- Voyons Tsunayoshi. Ce sont des lois que ton peuple a mis en place à sa création même. Tu dois t'en rappeler, messager: Toute insulte, menace...

-_ ...proférée contre un membre de la Famille Royale, sur son territoire, devra être puni de mort, ou pourra être considérée comme un motif de guerre..._

- ... si elle fut proférée par la royauté elle-même ou par une entité qui lui serait lié. Je suis ravi de voir que tu as appris ta leçon.

Comprenant le terrain sur lequel il s'engageait, Sora s'arrêta, commençant à reculer mais ses crocs restant bien en évidence, comme pour montrer qu'il était toujours prêt à attaquer s'il le devait.

Tsuna observait, incrédule. Mukuro n'était tout de même pas sérieux. Serait-il capable de provoquer une guerre pour ça ? Cela ne pourrait se terminer que par un bain de sang.

Non! ça ne pouvait pas arriver! Il avait été envoyé dans la cité de la brume pour éviter ça! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de chose se passer! Il ne pouvait pas échouer alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

"M-Mukuro, tu ne peux pas faire ça... Je... Je suis certain que Sora ne pensait pas à mal! Sora, dis-lui!"

Le lion resta silencieux.

"Sora!"

_"Pardonnez-moi, jeune prince, mais je ne puis mentir."_

_Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas, là._ Pensa Tsuna en s'atterrant du manque de coopération de son messager gardien.

"M-Mukuro, tu ne peux déclarer la guerre à mon peuple, pas-"

"Kufufu, calme-toi voyons. Il est vrai qu'une guerre serait quelque peu indisposant pour moi autant que pour toi. C'est pour cela que je pourrais consentir à laisser passer son insolence... à la condition qu'il quitte cette pièce, et le territoire de la Brume dans la minute qui suit. Je n'ai que faire de lui dans mon palais."

L'héritier de la tribu du Ciel tourna son regard vers le lion, ses yeux lui adressant un silencieuse requête. Ce dernier sembla plier, mais ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna ne lui adresse un "je t'en pris" en chuchotant. L'animal finit donc par disparaitre dans les flammes, laissant les deux époux seuls.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna soupira, soulagé, lorsque le messager gardien de sa tribu disparu pour de bon.

Il sursauta ensuite lorsque l'étreinte de Mukuro, qui avait toujours ses bras autour de lui, se resserra.

"Ou en étions-nous, mon cher_ époux_."

Mais Tsuna n'était plus d'humeur à... _ça_.

Il semblait que la petite intervention de Sora lui ait rendu le sens des réalités, et par la même occasion ses inhibitions. Car se rendant compte de la situation et la position dans laquelle il était - et le fait que ni lui, ni Mukuro n'avaient de chemise - il se mit à rougir comme jamais auparavant et se détacha, miraculeusement vu l'état de honte dans lequel il se trouvait, des bras du jeune homme.

"M-Mukuro, nous ne devrions pas. Je... Je dois y aller!" Fit-il ensuite en s'éloignant le plus vite possible et en descendant du lit, se mettant à la recherche de sa chemise.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu faire ça... Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? ... J'ai failli... F-Failli... par les dieux, si Reborn me voyait... Non, je ne préfèrerais pas qu'il me voit... Mince! Sora va sûrement lui raconter! C'est affreux... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire..." Et endant qu'il continuait à se lamenter, cherchant sa chemise dans les recoins de la chambre redevenue sombre après le départ de Sora, Mukuro, lui, le regardait d'un air indifférent.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil. Ce n'était que des préliminaires. Et ta chemise est de ce côté." Dit-il en pointant d'un côté, où se trouvait effectivement l'habit du brun.

_C'est évident pour quelqu'un d'aussi... doué dans ce domaine..._ pensa le jeune prince en rougissant, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait avant que le lion de feu ne fasse son apparition.

Il devait avouer que ça avait été agréable. Et le pire, c'est qu'il se sentait... déçu. C'était le mot. Il était déçu qu'ils aient été interrompus. Car bien qu'il se sente terriblement embarrassé, et effrayé par ce qui s'était passé, une partie de lui aurait souhaité aller un peu plus loin...

"Bien." Fit finalement Mukuro en se relevant "Puisqu'il semble que la partie soit terminée - pour le moment - je pense que je vais moi aussi disposer..."

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers la une porte, qui visiblement était la sortie, et l'ouvrit, se retournant une dernière fois vers son époux:

"J'y pense, ce soir, nous accueillons la Cour du Royaume de l'Est, ainsi qu'un nouveau papillon. Je te prierais de rejoindre la Cage lorsque tu te seras rhabillé, Dino t'expliquera ce que tu devras savoir."

Sur ces mots, Mukuro se retira, refermant la porte, et laissant le jeune garçon seul dans l'obscurité.

Ce dernier, après avoir remis sa chemise, resta assis à terre, réfléchissant et repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Si Sora n'avait pas été là, il serait encore dans les bras de Mukuro à cet instant. Il ne se serait même pas débattu. Il se serait totalement laissé faire.

Et cette simple perspective lui faisait peur.

Et alors qu'il continuaient à s'interroger sur les évènements, le jeune prince ne se rendit pas compte du petit changement qui se faisait dans son cœur. Et alors qu'il rougissait, se remémorant les baisers de Mukuro, ses caresses et la manière dont ses mains l'avaient touché, le jeune prince de la tribu du Ciel ne remarqua pas le petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Fin de ce chapitre! <strong>

**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de Basil (wèèèèèèèèèèèèèè!), la mise en place du D18 (pardon Lycka!) et l'arrivée de Byakuran et de sa Cour! **

**Comme précédemment, je suis toujours ouverte à vos proposition question couple! J'ai déjà décidé du 6927 (base même de cette fic), du D18, et pour ajouter du piment à tout cas, et par la demande de certains reviewers, certaines allusion de 692718, histoire de faire avancer les deux premier couples! X3 **

**J'ai dans l'idée de mettre du ByakuIrie (10051 si je me rappelle bien) et j'ai envie de BelFran aussi. Mais ça dépend de vous si vous êtes chaud pour ç tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu!**

**Bon, merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin, et à la prochaine!**


	5. Chapter 5

**rating :**T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna D18 avec slight 692718

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**_nDA : encore un grand merci à vous tous qui continuez à suivre cette fic !Bon les enfants, je pense que finalement il va y avoir du 8059 parce que je ne trouve vraiment rien pour Gokudera (pourquoi est-il si dur à caser ! ?DX) une de mes amie, Hell, qui tient ce compte avec moi, m'a dit (m'a rabâché et harcelé *oui, je t'aime aussi Hell lol*) que ça serait bien, mais ça dépend de vous, si ça vous tente ^^ je suis pas très fana mais je peux m'arranger. _**

**_Lycka :_** je vois, je vois ^^ bon. Et bien c'est décidé pour le 692718 donc. J'espère que je ne vais pas trop merdé pour ce qui est de ce couple. En tout cas merci pour ta review ^^ Bonne lecture !

**_Hinatanatkae :_** En effet. Ça aurait été dommage que Tsuna passe à la casserole aussi rapidement lol. Merci, je suis contente que tu aime ma fic ^^ Bonne lecture à toi !

**_Yuki :_** Eheheh, je suis contente de toujours te retrouver ! Pour Gokudera, mmmh je vais encore voir. C'est vrai qu'il est pas facile à caser (surtout que je n'aime pas le 8059, ce qui rend la partie encore plus difficile.) Enfin, on va faire ce qu'on peu et on verra bien ^^. Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

><p>« Je le sens pas… »<p>

Les sept papillons de Mukuro se tenaient face à des miroirs, observant leurs reflets alors que des servantes s'afféraient autour d'eux, les préparant à l'arrivée de la Cour de l'Est et à celle du nouveau papillon. Et Lampo, qui avait parlé, venait de dire ce que tous, pensaient tout bas.

« La dernière fois qu'il est venu, il a failli y avoir une guerre entre l'Est et le Sud… » Continua le brun.

« Sans parler du fait que j'ai passé la soirée à tenter d'éviter les mains baladeuses de Byakuran. » Ajouta Fuuta en arrangeant l'une de ses manches.

Tsuna, dont les yeux étaient posés sur les deux adolescents, détourna son regard de ces derniers, le tournant vers son reflet, se demandant à quoi il devait s'attendre et imaginant toute sorte de scénario, et ceux, malgré les petites explications de Dino au préalable, car de tous ici, il était le seul à n'avoir jamais rencontré la Cour de l'Est. Certes il en avait entendu parler, du fait des visites de ses parents au pays de l'Est. Mais à part cela et les rumeurs qui circulaient dans son village, il ne savait rien des gens qui étaient supposés arriver, ni du Royaume de l'Est en lui-même. Mais il savait que Mukuro tenait à ce qu'il soit présent.

Les joues du jeune garçon prirent une légère teinte rosée à la pensée du jeune souverain. Plus particulièrement aux actions qui s'étaient déroulés quelques heures auparavant entre eux. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il réussirait à regarder le jeune homme en face après ce qui s'était passé… Puis secouant sa tête pour dissiper tant de mauvaises et embarrassantes pensées, Tsuna leva les yeux une nouvelle fois vers son reflet, observant son image.

Il était vêtu de blanc, comme la première fois que les servantes l'avaient préparée, et comme les autres papillons d'ailleurs, la seule chose différenciant leur tenue étant les ornements qui les décoraient, ceux-ci étant de différente couleur. Toutefois, aussi fastueuse que pouvait être sa tenue, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait défaut à un habit aussi distingué. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place à l'intérieur, contrairement au reste de ses camarades. En effet, plus il observait ses amis – qui selon lui faisaient totalement honneur à leur vêtement et leur rang, transpirant la royauté par tous les pores de leur peau – plus il se disait que lui était le complet opposé. Il n'avait rien de très attrayant. Tout ce que son reflet lui renvoyait c'était l'image d'une enfant au regard naïf, au physique qui lui donnait l'air fragile, de petites mains qui à l'instant présent trituraient le bas de sa chemise, ce qui lui donnait l'air encore plus timide…

Etait-il réellement à sa place..?

« Mes chers papillons… »

Tsuna se figea au son de cette – si redoutée et pourtant plaisante – voix, et se retourna pour voir Mukuro entrer, lui-même habillé pour l'occasion et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme salua à sa manière ses papillons avant de rejoindre Hibari qui était assis non loin de là, observant avec désintérêt.

Le prince du Ciel laissa son regard suivre la silhouette de son époux, le jeune garçon se sentant, pour une raison inconnue, légèrement déçu. Une partie de lui semblait s'attendre à plus d'égard, en particulier à son attention après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais après tout, se dit-il ensuite, Mukuro n'avait pas l'air d'être ce genre là. Ses yeux se déplacèrent assez rapidement vers ses camarades, et il remarqua que Dino, contrairement aux autres qui étaient occupés à se préparer, fixait quelque chose dans son miroir, il suivi lui-même la direction de ce regard afin de déterminer de quoi il s'agissait : le reflet de Mukuro et Hibari discutant. Mukuro étant celui qui faisait le gros du travail, Hibari restant stoïque mais écoutant et, fait très surprenant, souriant légèrement à quelque chose que le jeune roi venait de dire. Le regard du blond sembla changer au moment même où ce sourire, aussi furtif que presque inaperçu, apparu sur les lèvres du brun, prenant une lueur plus froide et distante.

Mais bientôt, le jeune homme soupira, et détourna son regard, qui avait à présent pris une expression presque triste, posant ses mains sur sa chemise afin de l'ajuster. Et durant les quelques minutes qui passèrent, il sembla s'efforcer de ne pas regarder en direction des deux jeunes hommes.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Les sept papillons furent enfin libérés des servantes qui se retirèrent une fois leur tâche achevée.

Tsuna, qui commençait à se lasser de rester sans rien faire, fut tenté de jeter un coup d'œil à Mukuro et Hibari, les deux jeunes hommes n'ayant pas bougé depuis le départ des servantes, et semblant toujours occupé à leur discussion. Et le jeune prince commença à se sentir ennuyé par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Cet ennui était apparu progressivement, alors que les minutes passaient et qu'il commençait à déceler une proximité étrange entre les deux individus….

Lorsque cette vision lui devint pratiquement insupportable, il se décida à détourner les yeux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? C'est stupide. Je…Je n'ai aucune raison de me comporter de cette façon… _

Toutefois, tout en essayant de se justifier à lui-même son comportement et ses sentiments, Tsuna ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette sensation qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Ce sentiment qui le poussait à vouloir éloigner Mukuro de son interlocuteur, qui le poussait à désirer être à la place de cet interlocuteur. Le jeune prince ne voulait admettre qu'il s'agissait de jalousie, s'empêchant de reconnaître ce sentiment en tant que tel et déguisant cela en une possessivité due à l'intimité de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et il se disait que cela se dissiperait bientôt s'il cessait d'y penser….

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Sa majesté, Souverain du Royaume de l'Est, et sa Cour. » Annonça l'un des serviteurs alors qu'un groupe de personne faisait son entrée dans le hall principal du palais de la Brume.

Mukuro se tenait fièrement, son habituel sourire sur les lèvres, charmeur et finement mis en place afin de cacher toute émotion. A ses côtés, Viper, et non loin derrière, à quelques pas des deux hommes, les papillons, droits et dignes, pour faire honneur à leur « maître ».

Tsuna, au centre de ses camarades, avait les yeux fixés sur les nouveaux arrivants, son regard et son attention plus particulièrement focalisés sur un homme. A juste titre qu'il s'agissait visiblement du souverain tant attendu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets, dont le visage arborait un sourire aussi malicieux et dangereux que celui de Mukuro. Et en plus de ces similitudes et de son apparence particulière, ce qui attirait par-dessus tout le jeune prince c'était l'aura que celui-ci dégageait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de rassurant. Presque malsain. Pour preuve, au moment où l'homme et sa Cour avait pénétré le palais, l'intuition du prince s'était mis en alerte, devenant pratiquement hors de contrôle et s'affolant à tout va. Ce qui ajouta à l'anxiété que Tsuna ressentait déjà.

« Rokudo-chan ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! » S'exclama soudainement le maintenant connu Byakuran en s'approchant du souverain de la Brume. « Kufufu…Toute la joie est mienne. J'attendais avec impatience ton arrivée ! » Répondit avec autant de zèle le jeune roi.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur échange, chacune de leur réplique et le ton de leur voix dégoulinant d'hypocrisie et de menace cachée, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblant y porter attention.

-Mmmh. Ta collection est toujours aussi bien entretenue. Fit ensuite le roi de l'Est en se tournant vers les papillons qui se tendirent aussitôt.

-Comme tu peux le voir.

-Des pièces de choix… Continua l'homme, son regard passant sur chacun des adolescents avant de s'arrêter sur Tsuna, puis sur Gokudera. Une nouvelle pièce je présume. Poursuivit-il en s'approchant de ce dernier, levant la main vers son visage, ce qui causa à l'argenté de se crisper fermant les yeux.

-En effet. Mais pourquoi ne continuerions-nous pas cette discussion à dans une autre pièce, mmh ? L'arrêta Mukuro qui s'empressa d'intimer à ses papillons, d'un geste discret de la main, de se retirer.

- C'est une excellente idée, je te pris de m'accorder un instant. Sho-chan ?

A cet instant, le petit groupe qui formait la Cour de Byakuran se divisa en deux, découvrant un jeune homme roux, qui s'approchait d'un pas légèrement précipité et qui, de toute apparence, était maladroit, car dans sa course, il manquait de peu de se prendre les pieds dans ses vêtements, et ses lunettes se balançant sur son nez alors qu'il avançait. Il arriva malgré tout sain et sauf devant ces deux majestés, reprenant composure et arrangeant ses lunettes avant de parler :

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, Byakuran-sama ? »

« En effet. Je te charge du reste. Je serais avec _sa majesté_. » Répondit-il, son sourire s'étirant. « Je compte donc sur toi pour t'occuper de tout. »

« Bien Byakuran-sama. » Continua le jeune homme en s'inclinant, son souverain s'éloignant alors avec le roi de la Brume.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des serviteurs emmenèrent le jeune homme et le reste de la Cour de l'Est dans les appartements qui leur avaient été préparés.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Dans une autre pièce, les papillons soupiraient de soulagement, sauf Tsuna bien entendu, qui bien que soulagé de ne plus être en présence de Byakuran, ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de cette petite entrevue. Il exprima d'ailleurs cette pensée en deux mots :

« C'est tout ? »

Les six autres papillons le regardèrent, confus. Il s'obligea alors à développer sa pensée.

« Je veux dire, c'est tout ce que nous avions à faire ? Le rencontrer quelques secondes ? »

-Ce serait un miracle si c'était tout ce que nous avions à faire. Souffla Lambo en s'asseyant, et avant que Tsuna ne puisse demander plus d'explication, Enma le coupa.

-Ce que Lambo veut dire c'est que, non, ce n'est pas tout. Le plus dure reste à faire. Enfin, pour certain d'entre nous en tout cas. Et dans ce cas précis, pour toi. Fit le jeune garçon en imitant son ami brun.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea alors Tsuna.

Les six garçons se regardèrent d'abord d'un air gêné, Gokudera préférant se mettre à l'écart et ne pas entrer dans la discussion tandis que les cinq autres continuaient à se dévisager, comme se demandant par le regard lequel allait lui répondre. Et ce fut Enma qui, en soupirant, commença :

« Vois-tu, l'une de nos fonction est de distraire Mukuro, mais aussi ses invités… »

Le regard de Tsuna s'agrandit en quelques secondes.

« Bien entendu, cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait de les distraire dans le sens de les… hum… _distraire. _Certes nous les servons, nous leur tenant compagnie, mais Mukuro, grâce au ciel, ne permet à aucun de ses hôtes de nous toucher de manière… disons, ''inappropriée''… » Continua Dino.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque hôte a le droit de choisir le papillon qui le distraira. Et Byakuran est assez particulier. Il aime les 'nouveautés' comme il les appelle. La dernière fois qu'il est venu, bien avant l'arrivée de Gokudera-kun, Fuuta a été désigné, étant celui dont l'arrivée a été la plus récente. Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé… » Reprit Enma en se tournant vers le concerné, comme lui demandant silencieusement la permission de poursuivre. Mais le garçon ne lui donna pas le temps de poursuivre quoi que ce soit, car il entreprit de continuer lui-même.

« Pour faire simple, j'ai passé la soirée à essayer d'éviter de me faire molester. »

« Le mot clé étant _'essayer'_ » Le coupa Lambo.

* * *

><p>« Je suis ravie de voir que ta collection s'est embellie. » Fit Byakuran en s'essayant dans l'un des luxurieux fauteuils du salon dans lequel Mukuro l'avait emmené. « Je ne me lasse pas de la redécouvrir et de l'admirer. »<p>

« J'ose espérer que tu auras appris à admirer avec les yeux. » Lui répondit le roi de la Brume en l'imitant, prenant en main un des verres que des servantes leur avaient emmené avant de reposer son regard sur son interlocuteur. « Alors dis-moi, comment se porte le Royaume de l'Est ? »

-Je t'en pris Rokudo-chan, ne fais pas comme si l'état de mon royaume te préoccupais. La seule chose qui t'intéresserais serait son déclin.

-Kufufu… En effet. Mais un peu de civilité ne fait de mal à personne, n'est-il pas ?

- C'est cela, oui. Sinon, j'ai entendu parler de l'union entre ta tribu et celle du Ciel. Quelle honte, j'aurais cru que tu m'inviterais à ton mariage. Déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs en prenant un air faussement dramatique. Auquel ne fit que rire Mukuro.

-Cette union n'est qu'une basse tentative des dieux pour empêcher une guerre entre nos deux tribus. Mais cela n'a fait que retarder la domination inévitable de ma tribu. La présence de leur prince ne fait que me faire avancer vers ma victoire.

-Si jeune et si enthousiaste… Mais je dois avouer que le jeune prince est absolument adorable, aussi bien que le petit bâtard de l'Ouest. Je pense même les choisir tout les deux pour me servir, je me délecterais de leur-

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la pointe d'un trident vint s'écraser à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Kufufu... Il serait regrettable de rejouer les évènements de ta dernière visite, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semblait avoir été clair la dernière fois… »

Byakuran, quant à lui, bien qu'il vienne de passer à quelques centimètres d'une mort certaine, n'en flétrit pas, un sourire plus grand se formant sur ses lèvres alors que la lueur de ses yeux brillait dangereusement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es lié d'affection pour ces petites choses ? Comme c'est mignon.

-Ne racontes pas de sottises. Je me moque de ce qui arrive au bâtard, ce n'est qu'une pièce parmi tant d'autres de ma collection. Parc contre, je ne peux te laisser jouer avec Tsunayoshi, c'est un pion au rôle plus important que les autres.

-Tsunayoshi mmmh ? C'est donc le nom du petit animal brun ? J'ignorais que l'héritier de la tribu du Ciel était aussi…appétissant. J'aurais su, je me serais empressé de détruire sa tribu pour le faire mien.

-Hélas, comme tu peux le voir, il est déjà ma propriété.

-Rokudo-chan, possessif, n'es-tu pas ?

-Je n'aime simplement pas que l'on abime mes jouets. Et ce qui m'appartient en général.

- Allons Rokudo-chan… Tout ce que tu possède, ce que tu es…ce que tu as…et tout ce que tu es supposé avoir… Sera mien, ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

-Kufufu…vraiment ? Pourquoi ne pas nous amuser dans ce cas ? mmmh ?

A ces mots, le roi de l'Est s'enthousiasma immédiatement, frappant joyeusement ses mains ensemble et souriant de plus belle. « Un jeu ! C'est une excellente idée Rokudo-chan ! Un pari ! Un pari !»

Et alors que l'homme se réjouissait des évènements, un hululement se fit entendre, et Mukuro, comme s'il s'y attendait, leva le bras, accueillant rapidement son messager qui survolait la pièce, allant se poser sur le bras offert par son maître.

« Un pari dis-tu ? Pourquoi pas ?... En y repensant, c'est même une merveilleuse idée. » Continua le chef de la Brume en caressant le plumage blanc de son messager. «Que pourrions-nous parier ? hmm ? »

-Et bien… Je paris, je paris… que je pourrais m'approprier ton petit mari !

-Byakuran…

-Sans aucune violence ! Il viendra à moi de son plein gré !

-Kufufu… Et je supposé que tu vas jouer de ton charme naturel.

-Awww, tu me blesses, Rokudo-chan ! Je te fait remarquer que je suis très séduisant, et attirant ! C'est insultant de ta part et je…

Mukuro resta silencieux un moment pendant que son hôte se lamentait dramatiquement, réfléchissant à la proposition qui lui avait été faite. Byakuran ne jouait jamais pour rien, et ce pari n'avait rien d'anodin, il le savait. S'il participait, il prenait le risque de tomber dans un piège qui impliquait Tsuna, ce qui, dans le cas où il perdrait, créerait un énorme handicap dans ses plans avenir. Le prince du Ciel était une pièce de choix dans son échiquier, une pièce dont le rôle pourrait être d'une importance capitale dans ses futures conquêtes… Toutefois… Tsuna semblait quelqu'un de très soumis à son devoir. Il ne prendrait donc pas le risque de trahir ses parents et désobéir aux dieux en succombant à Byakuran. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'un enfant aussi peu confiant se détourne de son devoir. Encore moins avec les moyens qu'utilisaient Byakuran… et le roi de l'Est ne faisait pas uniquement appel à la violence…

Ce pari n'était peut-être pas si risqué. Cela valait le coup de le tenter, surtout s'il y avait beaucoup à gagner…

« J'accepte. Quelle sont tes conditions ? » Finit donc par dire le roi de la cité de la Brume, recevant un regard presque étonné de son interlocuteur qui semblait surpris qu'il soit d'accord avec l'idée. Mais cette surprise fut rapidement remplacé par de la malice, le sourire enthousiaste devenant dangereux et manipulateur, rivalisant de près avec celui que revêtait Mukuro à cet instant.

« Mes conditions hmmm ? Sache que je ne t'épargnerais pas. » Déclara au préalable l'homme aux cheveux blancs, qui croisa les jambes et releva son verre, testant du regard le propriétaire des lieux.

-Tes ruses ne m'effraient en rien.

-Bien, dans ce cas, voici mes conditions. En fait, je n'en ai qu'une seule. Laquelle me demanderas-tu ?

-Pitié, cesse tout ces simagrées et venons-en au fait.

-Bien, toujours aussi impatient. Voici donc ma _seule_ et _unique_ condition. Si je gagne ce pari, je demande à ce que tu me cèdes tout tes biens. Et par tout, je veux bien dire _tout_. Richesses, sujets, conquêtes… Et surtout cette collection dont tu te targues si bien.

Pesant le pour et le contre, le roi de la Brume accepta mentalement cette condition. Mais il devait être sûr de ne pas perdre, car il était hors de question qu'il abandonne à son ennemi le royaume qu'il avait eu tant de mal à s'approprier. Puis, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait demander s'il… non… _lorsqu'il gagnerait_. Quand une idée lui vint. « Très bien, Byakuran. J'accepte. Mais moi aussi je n'ai qu'une seule condition… » Demander les biens de Byakuran serait trop facile. Et il n'était pas impossible que le roi de l'Est ne tente quelque chose pour les reconquérir. Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour que l'homme ne revienne pas plus tard. « Ce que je veux, si je gagne… »

_« … C'est ta tête sur un plateau d'argent… »_

* * *

><p>Hibari était tapis dans l'ombre, à la demande de Mukuro, écoutant la totalité de l'échange. Et bientôt, alors que la chouette du roi de la Brume s'envolait et passait près de lui, il prit cela pour un signale, disparaissant dans l'obscurité…<p>

Plus tard, il réapparaissait dans le hall principal, où se trouvaient de nouveau les papillons, Dino à leur tête, car Mukuro étant encore en pleine entrevue avec Byakuran, pour accueillir le prince de la tribu de la Pluie.

Ce dernier arriva comme la plupart des papillons étaient arrivés, Tsuna étant une exception dû aux circonstances de sa présence au palais : escorté par des gardes, chaînes aux mains et au cou. Cependant malgré les liens qui le retenaient, il gardait comme eux, la posture et la droiture, l'aura même, qui faisait sa royauté et son rang, rappelant à tous qu'il n'était pas un simple esclave.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Dino, le blond s'inclina, présentant ses respects au prince avant de découvrir son identité : « Mes respects. Je comprends que les circonstances de notre rencontre sont quelque peu contrariantes, mais je souhaite être vu de vous comme un ami et un allié. Sa majesté souhaite elle aussi votre confort dans son palais, et ce malgré… la manière fâcheuse dont vous y avez été emmenée. » Continua-t-il, ses yeux se posant sur les chaînes. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer, une voix l'interrompit. Cette voix, reconnue de tous, fit sursauter la plupart, et créa l'effroi dans les yeux bleus du prince de la Pluie, qui jusque là avaient été indifférents.

« Enfin ! Mon nouveau papillon ! » S'exclama Mukuro qui arrivait, seul, les bras grand ouvert et son expression, bien qu'enjouée et dynamique, cachait de nombreux dangers.

A son arrivée, Dino s'inclina, comme les autres papillons. Le prince de la pluie, lui, ne bougea pas, mais fut forcé à se prosterné, l'un des gardes qui l'escortait le frappant, le faisant tomber à terre. Dino ne pu que se taire, serrant le poing. Le roi de la Brume, lui, observait la scène, ses yeux presque désintéressés par ce qui se passait. Mais il parla malgré tout, le ton de sa voix n'exprimant aucune conviction dans ce qu'il disait :

« Voyons, un peu de délicatesse. Ce jeune garçon est un prince. Bien que dans ce palais, son titre n'en est qu'un parmi tant d'autre… » Fit-il en posant un genou à terre. Le jeune prince ne bougea pas, son visage tourné vers le sol.

-Quel est ton prénom ? Demanda Mukuro posant sa main sous le menton du jeune garçon, relevant son visage et le forçant à le regarder. Dis-le-moi…

-Basil…Mon prénom est Basil…Majesté.

-Et bien, Basil de la tribu de la Pluie, je suis ravi de voir que tu connais déjà ta place. Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue dans mon palais ! Grade, retirez-lui ces liens. Ordonna-t-il ensuite, les gardes s'exécutant immédiatement. Dino.

-Majesté ? Avança le concerné.

-Emmène-le dans la Cage, fais-le habiller et rendez-vous pour dîner. Après cela je veux que tu lui explique la manière dont fonctionne ce palais. Je veux qu'il soit conditionné pour la réception de demain. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

-Parfaitement.

-Bien. Je me retire donc…

Pendant que Dino aidait le désormais connu sous le nom de Basil à se lever, Mukuro passa près de son époux, son regard rencontrant celui de ce dernier. Et il s'arrêta près de lui :

« Tsunayoshi, suis-moi. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec toi un moment. Les autres, vous pouvez vous retirer. »

* * *

><p>Mukuro entra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte après que Tsuna soit entré à son tour. Le jeune souverain tenait à s'entretenir avec lui, et ce avant que Byakuran n'ait l'occasion d'agir. Il était bien entendu hors de question de le mettre au courant, il n'y aurait plus rien d'amusant en cela, mais il devait s'assurer, et ce malgré le côté enfant loyal de son époux, que ce dernier ne se tournerait pas vers son ennemi et lui ferait tout perdre. S'il avait demandé la tête de Byakuran, c'était parce que la disparition du roi de l'Est lui permettrait d'ébranler les bases de ce Royaume et de le conquérir facilement et progressivement. Il fallait donc que toutes les chances soient de son côté. Cela se jouait dans la place de Tsuna. Il devait donc rappeler celle-ci à son époux, et faire en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie pas…<p>

« Tsunayoshi. »

Commença-t-il donc, avançant vers le jeune garçon, ce dernier ne pouvant s'empêcher de reculer face à la proximité de son mari. « Pour quelle raison te trouves-tu ici ? » Fit-il ensuite, finissant par coincer le prince du Ciel, qui se retrouvait plaquer à un mur.

-P-Pardon ? Paniqua Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Je te demandais… quelle était la raison pour laquelle tu te trouvais ici.

-J-Je ne… Je suis ici sous la requête des dieux…

-Mais encore, mon cher, mais encore ?

-J'ai été u-uni à toi…

-Très bien. Cela signifie que tu m'appartiens.

_Q-Quoi ?_

L'adolescent n'eut cependant pas le temps d'exprimer cette question à haute voix, la main de son époux allant se poser sur son coup, caressant la peau avant de remonter doucement sous la mâchoire, puis jusqu'à la joue. Bientôt le jeune homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis, son souffle chaud chatouillant doucement ce dernier.

« Tu es mien, et s'il venait à Byakuran de demander tes services, ce qui est certain, je tiens à t'avertir… »

Tsuna sursauta en sentant la langue de son aîné sur le lobe de son oreille, avant que ce dernier ne poursuive : « …tu m'appartiens…corps et âme, tu es à moi, entièrement… » Et sur ces mots, il posa ses lèvres, de manière assez brusque et brutale, sur celle du prince du Ciel. Ce geste surpris ce dernier qui ouvrit la bouche, permettant au roi de la Brume d'intensifier le baiser, plaquant un peu plus le brun contre le mur. Rapidement, le jeune garçon se laissa entraîner, les sensations du premier baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Mukuro le gagnant petit à petit. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever les bras pour les positionner autour du cou du plus vieux, celui-ci lui mordit la lèvre inférieur. Le prince de la tribu du Ciel voulu alors briser le baiser, par reflexe et sous la douleur, mais le mur l'en empêchait. Du sang commença à couler de la plaie, Mukuro n'y prêtant aucune attention et continuant à embrasser de manière forcé l'adolescent.

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité pour Tsuna, Mukuro brisa enfin le baiser, observant avec délectation l'expression de son époux. L'adolescent était pantelant, rouge, du sang coulant de la lèvre inférieur à son menton. « Tu es à moi, Tsunayoshi… » Le jeune souverain se baissa alors, léchant le sang avant de revenir à l'oreille du pauvre garçon :

_« Et j'ai horreur de partager… »_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilààààà ! Bon, j'avais envie de poster un chapitre, donc le voilà ! lol<strong>

**Dans le prochain, installation de l'atmosphère 692718, sur laquelle je dois travailler avec l'aide de Hell ^^ , arrivée de la Varia au palais et SEXY TIME entre Mukuro et Tsuna (parce que j'ai une de ces scènes dans la tête, mais je pouvais pas encore la caser dans ce chapitre eheheh!) . Et puis Byakuran qui commence sa tactique, avec quelques moment de 10051 ^^ parce que Sho-chan a aussi besoin d'amour X3.**

**Merci de laisser votre avis ! Je vous aime, à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**rating :**T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna D18 avec slight 692718, 10051 et peut-être d'autres.

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**_nDA : Yay! Bon, avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. j'ai eu du mal à mettre à jour entre les répétitions pour mon bac de sport et les examens blancs (je sais, je me justifie, je me justifie...^^"). Enfin bon, pour ce chapitre, Un petit développement quand à Goku-kun, la scène de 10051, Mukuro qui est un sadique ET 6927 sexytime XD (enfin bon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu foiré le truc, je vous demande de m'en dire des nouvelles pour que je sache si j'ai bien fait ou pas). Pour ce qui est de l'arrivée des Varia et de la mise en place du 692718... J'AI MENTI! Non, enfin, un peu. Hell n'a pas pu m'aider pour le 692718 (parce qu'elle avait son bac à préparer elle aussi) et je suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas doué pour ce triangle. Et pour l'arrivée de la Varia, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux de remettre ça pour la reception ^^_**

**_Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises et je vois souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>« J'ai horreur de partager… »<p>

C'était la dernière chose que Tsuna avait entendu avant de se retrouver hors de la chambre. Et même après avoir fait soigner sa lèvre auprès de Dino, qui avait eu la courtoisie de ne demander aucune explication, et s'être retrouvé dans la salle à manger royale où se trouvaient les papillons, les conseillers et les deux souverains de l'Est et du Sud, les mots de Mukuro résonnaient toujours dans l'esprit du prince.

Mais le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces mots prendraient tout leur sens durant le dîner, lorsque Byakuran déclara, au grand soulagement de Gokudera mais à l'effroi de Tsuna, qu'il désirait avoir le jeune prince du Ciel, et uniquement lui, pour le servir durant son séjour au palais de la brume. Tous avaient alors cessé de bouger, retenant leur respiration face au souverain de la Brume, qui continuait à déguster son dîner avant de relever la tête vers son invité et de calmement, sur un ton plaisant et dénué de toute hypocrisie, refuser la requête de ce dernier.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce, déjà insupportable, monta d'un cran alors que le jeune souverain poursuivit en ajoutant que Tsuna n'était pas un papillon comme les autres.

« Etant mon époux par décret des dieux, il serait irrespectueux de le considérer comme un serviteur et de le traiter comme tel. N'est-ce pas ? » Fit-il toujours. Et alors que tous pensaient que cela s'achèverait ainsi, Mukuro prit une nouvelle bouchée de son dîner, la mâchant et l'avalant paisiblement, avant de poursuivre avec le plus grand calme qui pouvait être: « Ce fait étant, en tant que mon époux, j'ai l'intention de le faire mien ce soir. »

Tsuna failli s'étouffer en entendant cela, avalant presque de travers sa nourriture et se mettant à tousser, son visage rouge sous l'embarras et l'effet de la tous.

Le faire sien ?

Que voulait-il dire ?

…

Certes il avait une vague idée de là où il voulait en venir, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on évoquait à table, devant des hôtes. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on évoquait tout court ! C'était tout simplement inconvenant ! Ça allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles de la bienséance ! Et surtout, c'était affreusement embarrassant !

Mais la détresse émotionnelle du prince du Ciel ne sembla pas alarmer une seconde son époux, dont le regard, à la méconnaissance de tous, se confrontait à celui de Byakuran, qui à travers son sourire, semblait dégager une rage visible uniquement du jeune souverain de la brume. Ce dernier s'en délectant d'ailleurs. Certes ça ne stipulait pas dans leur petit arrangement, mais Mukuro avait horreur de partager, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il se forcerait à le faire….

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

A la fin du dîner, les papillons furent renvoyer dans la Cage, Tsuna y compris, les deux souverains allant s'installer dans l'un des salons afin de converser une fois de plus avant d'aller se coucher. Etrangement durant cette entrevue, Byakuran ne fit aucune allusion à l'annonce de Mukuro, faisant mine de ne discuter que des préparatifs pour la réception qui devrait avoir lieu le lendemain, Mukuro quant à lui, ne mentionna aucunement ses intention de sabotage quant aux plans de séduction de son rival, répondant avec autant d'insolence et d'hypocrisie aux répliques, questions et remarques de son hôte. Mais les deux rois savaient pertinemment que ce silence mutuel cachait quelque chose, et s'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, ils savaient qu'ils devraient mettre en place de nouvelles stratégies, toutes plus complexes et subtiles les unes que les autres, s'ils voulaient sortir vainqueur de cette bataille. Il y avait beaucoup trop à gagner pour chacun d'entre eux. Encore plus à perdre…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Dans la Cage aux papillons, Tsuna angoissait sur la potentielle signification des paroles de son époux, pendant que les autres adolescents vaquaient à leurs occupations, à savoir plaindre et commenter la déclaration du maître des lieux et expliquer au nouvel arrivant, Basil, pourquoi il avait été chanceux et pourquoi il fallait prier pour l'âme de leur cher Tsunayoshi.

« Non seulement tu aurais pu être celui choisi par Byakuran, mais en plus, comble de l'horreur, tu aurais pu être celui forcé par les dieux d'épouser le tyran de service. Crois-moi, tu as été chanceux sur ce coup-là. Surtout que cette histoire pourrait tourner en guerre si Mukuro et Byakuran décide de se disputer la petite bouille d'ange de Tsuna. Et je ne te parle pas de la virginité sur laquelle il devra tirer une croix vu le déroulement des évènements… » Faisait Lambo alors qu'il s'asseyait dans l'un des canapés qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Lambo ! Un peu de respect, veux-tu ! Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire. » Le réprimanda Dino qui était assis sur le bord de la fontaine.

« Ce n'est pas grave Dino-san, ce n'est pas vraiment important. » Intervint alors Tsuna, préférant clore le sujet avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, cependant, bien qu'il affirmait que ce n'était pas important, il s'inquiétait réellement et l'expression sur son visage ne laissait échapper à personne cette inquiétude. Et bien qu'aucun de ses compagnons d'infortune, si ce n'était Lambo, ne voulait l'affliger encore plus en mentionnant d'avantage ce sujet, leurs yeux reflétaient la pitié et la compassion.

Basil, qui était le nouveau du groupe, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, ni penser. Vu le temps que Tsuna avait passé au palais, il en savait à peu près autant que lui sur la vie des lieux. Toutefois, de par son statut d'époux de Mukuro, il avait plus de responsabilité, et représentait un allié, mais surtout un otage de choix pour la tribu de la brume, ou pour n'importe qui qui aurait l'occasion de mettre la main sur lui. Il était donc logique que Byakuran le convoite. Cependant, outre ce fait, le royaume de l'Est était un royaume puissant, qui, bien qu'inférieur aux tribus de la Brume et du Ciel, avait la prétention de se dire rivale de ces dernières. Le roi de l'Est n'avait donc pas spécialement besoin de Tsuna… Alors pourquoi semblait-il si contrarié, à un niveau bien plus élevé que ce qu'on attendrait d'un caprice non réalisé, lorsque Mukuro lui refusa le prince du Ciel ?

Le nouveau venu parmi les papillons ne savait pas s'il pouvait, en considérant sa place, se permettre de questionner à tort et à travers ses compagnons d'infortune, ce, seulement quelques heures après son arrivée au palais. Cela lui semblait plutôt malvenu, et surtout indiscret pour quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de Tsuna. Il avait bien entendu, comme tout le monde, entendu parler de l'union des deux tribus les plus puissantes des quatre royaumes. Et il lui était arrivé, pendant un court instant, de songer à ce qui aurait pu être la situation s'il avait été à la place du prince du Ciel.

La tribu de la Pluie n'avait jamais été d'un genre violent. En majeur partie pacifiste, elle savait malgré tout se faire respecter et se défendre si besoin était. Cependant, il était certain que la tribu de la Brume, comme celle du Ciel, était d'une puissance bien supérieure à celle de la Pluie, et si une guerre avait éclatée entre les deux puissances, la tribu de la Pluie aurait été l'une des victimes. C'est pour cela que Basil avait pris l'annonce de l'alliance Brume-Ciel comme une bonne nouvelle. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le prince concerné, un adolescent de son âge, bien loin de l'image de suprématie qu'avait sa tribu, il se disait que cette alliance, si bénéfique à des millions de personnes et à de nombreuses tribus, avait pris au piège et sceller le destin d'une personne. Cette personne forcé à un destin dont personne, cela était claire, n'était sûr qu'il était capable d'affronter…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Dans les quartiers réservés à la Cour de l'Est…

Irie Shouishi venait d'accueillir son souverain, ce dernier étant revenu de l'entrevue avec le maître des lieux. Le roi salua lui aussi son conseiller, avant de s'installer, sans plus de cérémonie à la table où se trouvait des présents culinaires offerts par le palais. L'homme commença de suite à se servir de toutes les gourmandises sucrées.

« Byakuran-sama, vous venez de dîner ! Ce n'est pas convenable, surtout à une heure aussi tardive ! » Le réprimanda son conseiller, ses protestations ne semblant avoir aucun succès sur son souverain qui savourait avec plaisir un gâteau à la crème.

« Byakuran-sama ! » Répéta une seconde fois le roux, espérant atteindre le concerné.

C'est alors que celui-ci se détourna un instant de son gâteau, pour lever la main et faire signe à son jeune sujet d'approcher, ce que fit ce dernier avec hésitation. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, Byakuran planta sa fourchette dans le délice sucré qui se trouvait dans son assiette, et la releva, magnifiquement décorée d'un morceau de pâtisserie qui porta à la bouche du jeune homme près de lui. Irie ne compris d'abord pas, mais faisant rapidement le rapprochement, il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré : « Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas convenable. » Essaya-t-il une fois de plus de le raisonner le roux.

« Mais Shou-chan, c'est délicieux. » Se défendit l'homme aux cheveux blancs sur un ton qui se voulait immature et enfantin.

Soupirant alors, Shouishi s'avoua vaincu, cédant au caprice de son roi, comme _chaque fois_. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait manger ce gâteau. Sauf que le roi en question n'avait, lui, pas l'intention de céder. Et c'est avec plus d'insistance qu'il leva la fourchette.

« Fais-moi plaisir. Juste cette bouchée. » Demanda adorablement l'homme.

« Byakuran-sama. Je n'aime pas les choses sucrées, et je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade. Alors c'est non. » Répondit le conseiller en voulant s'éloigner, mais une main lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Byakuran-sama... »

« Shou-chaaaan… Une bouchée, et j'arrête. Une seule bouchée. Pour moi, mmhm. » Insista encore plus le roi.

Et Irie en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Byakuran, savait, comme chaque fois qu'il lui demandait, qu'il cèderait aux caprices de son souverain, se pliant à ses désirs, même les plus immatures et les plus déments. Ainsi, le jeune homme leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers la fourchette, refermant ses lèvres dessus et engloutissant le morceau de gâteau à la base du conflit. Il se redressa ensuite et sans réellement savourer, avala.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il venait de satisfaire l'un des caprices du roi de l'Est, le conseiller répétait cette phrase, cette question devenue mécanique et que tous les sujets du Royaume de l'Est avaient appris à force de service sous les ordres de Byakuran. Une question devenue si automatique qu'elle était difficilement prononcée comme telle.

« Êtes-vous satisfait mon seigneur. » Fit le jeune homme sur un ton plus affirmatif et lassé qu'autre chose. Mais ce manque d'enthousiasme ne sembla pas contrarier son vis-à-vis qui ne fit que sourire en voyant l'air presque irrité de son sujet. « Je le suis, Shou-chan. » Et son sourire s'agrandit par la suite lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il y avait une petite trace de crème sur le côté de la lèvre de ce dernier.

Sans crier gare, Byakuran se leva alors, et prenant par surprise son conseiller, le roi lui saisit le visage d'une main, sans le brusquer mais avec une fermeté bien présente, et s'approcha en murmurant : « Je le suis parfaitement, Shou-chan. » Et sur ces mots, le souverain de l'Est lécha la crème avant de passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme qui, surpris, eu un geste de recul. Mais son visage, pris au piège l'empêcha d'aller bien loin.

« B-Byakuran-sama… » Appela-t-il faiblement, pour uniquement être ignoré par celui-ci. « Bya-Byakuran-sama… a-arrêtez… Nous… Nous ne sommes pas seuls… »

Et cela était bien vrai, car non loin dans la pièce, se trouvaient des servantes ainsi que certains membres privilégiés de l'entourage de Byakuran. Les unes détournant les yeux, les autres gloussant ou souriant d'une manière qui n'avait rien de sympathique ou attendrie. Et c'est peut-être car il prit pitié de son captif, que le roi leva sa main libre, ne relâchant pas son conseiller, et fit signe à tout ce petit monde de se retirer. Ce qu'ils firent, se levant et allant dans leurs chambres respectives ou s'en allant pour s'occuper d'autre tâche.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls, Byakuran libéra le visage d'Irie pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, avant de la descendre vers le bas de son cou et ainsi le rapprocher.

« Shou-chan, que dirais-tu de me distraire ? »

« V-Vous distraire.. ? Majesté, nous n'avons pas le temps pour c-cela… Il se fait tard, n-nous devrions aller… nous reposer… C-c'est cela, nous reposer… vous aurez tout le temps de vous divertie demain à la réception et… »

« Mais Shou-chan… Je n'ai pas sommeil… Mais la manière dont je veux que tu me distraies est un parfait moyen de m'épuiser. Lorsque nous en aurons terminé, je m'endormirais sans aucune difficulté… »

Shouishi ne fit que rougir, comprenant parfaitement où son souverain voulait en venir, la descente de ses mains vers le bas de son dos ne lui laissant aucune autre hypothèse rassurante en vue. Autant que les lèvres rapidement et sensuellement posées sur son cou.

« Et je serais parfaitement reposé pour remplir mes fonctions demain… » Reprit Byaluran en goutant la peau de son sujet. Ce dernier frissonnant sous la sensation et le souffle du roi lorsqu'il murmura ces mots.

Le jeune homme soupira une fois de plus.

C'était un caprice. Un parmi tant d'autre.

Et il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

Le satisfaire…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

_« Non seulement tu aurais pu être celui choisi par Byakuran, mais en plus, comble de l'horreur, tu aurais pu être celui forcé par les dieux d'épouser le tyran de service. Crois-moi, tu as été chanceux sur ce coup-là. Surtout que cette histoire pourrait tourner en guerre si Mukuro et Byakuran décide de se disputer la petite bouille d'ange de Tsuna. Et je ne te parle pas de la virginité sur laquelle il devra tirer une croix vu le déroulement des évènements… »_

_« … la virginité sur laquelle il devra tirer une croix vu le déroulement des évènements… »_

_« … la virginité sur laquelle il devra tirer une croix… »_

_« ... la vir-»_

« Raaaaah ! Ça suffit ! »

C'est ce que ne pu s'empêcher de crier Tsuna sous la frustration alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mukuro.

_Stupide Lambo ! _Se disait-il en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. De toutes les bêtises qui avaient été prononcées par le jeune homme, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce qui reste coincé dans son esprit ? Comme s'il n'était pas assez stressé comme ça… Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à traîner les pieds, ralentissant comme pour rallonger la distance qui le séparait de son destin.

…

C'était stupide.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive. C'était inévitable. C'était une des choses qui venait avec le mariage. Pourtant, alors qu'il était forcé dans cette union, le brun n'avait pas songé à cette éventualité. Il n'avait aucune idée de cela manière dont _ça_ se déroulerait, n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, mais le peu de chose qu'il savait sur ce sujet c'était que ça n'était pas toujours aussi agréable qu'on le voudrait.

Et la manière dont Mukuro l'avait annoncé ne rendait pas l'idée plus attractive. Cela ressemblait plus à une manière de marquer son territoire sur le prince du Ciel, comme pour avertir le monde qu'il était une chasse gardée, et pour le dissuader, lui, de prendre le risque d'aller chercher ailleurs.

D'une certaine manière, c'était vexant.

Tsuna était quelqu'un de très respectueux des décisions des dieux, encore plus de celles de ses parents. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait salir l'honneur de ces derniers et mettre en péril leur statut et réputation auprès des autres royaumes et tribus. Il pensait aussi n'avoir jamais agis de manière à ce qu'on puisse penser qu'il soit capable d'être infidèle, ni capable de quoi que ce soit pouvant paraître répréhensible – dans le pire des cas, et le plus plausible, Mukuro serait celui capable de penchants adultères – et le fait d'être mis sous une telle pression, uniquement pour prouver son appartenance et soumission, c'était réellement vexant.

Et pendant qu'il continuait à se lamenter mentalement, quelque chose l'interpella, son intuition se mettant en alerte, comme pour le prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune prince se retourna alors, la cause potentielle du malaise de son intuition se trouvant à l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, la Cage, avant de regarder en direction de la chambre royale. S'il n'y allait pas maintenant, il pourrait le regretter, car pour autant qu'il ne veuille se rendre dans cette chambre, Mukuro l'y attendait. Pourtant, s'il ne suivait pas son intuition, les autres papillons pourraient se retrouver en danger.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Les couloirs du palais étaient silencieux. Mis à part les gardes qui faisaient la ronde, il n'y avait personne.

C'était une occasion parfaite.

C'est ce que pensa Gokudera lorsque, vérifiant que les autres papillons étaient bien dans leur chambre, il se glissa à travers l'obscurité, se faufilant hors de la Cage.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il faisait partit de la collection de Mukuro, et durant ces quelques semaines, il n'avait eu comme décors que les quatre murs du palais. Il avait brièvement entrevu la cité, mais l'hostilité du peuple de la Brume ainsi que les interdictions de Mukuro l'avait empêché de réitéré l'expérience.

_« Hayato, désormais tu vivras au palais de la Brume. Considères-toi comme un symbole de notre alliance avec le Royaume du Sud. » _

Ce fut les derniers mots que son père lui adressa avant qu'il ne quitte le palais et tout ce qu'il avait connu. Sa famille, le palais, la cité de l'Ouest… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si ça allait lui manquer. Pour autant qu'il se rappelait, il n'avait pas beaucoup de bon souvenir de cet endroit. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine amertume quant aux raisons que lui avait avancées son père.

_Symbole de notre alliance, tu parles… J'appellerais ça de la servitude, moi…_

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les symboles bidons toute sa vie même si ça le tenait loin de son passé, peu importe ce qu'en disait son père. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que depuis son arrivée, Gokudera avait observé, analyser chaque possibilité, noté chaque détails pour préparer son invasion. Il pensait retarder les choses à plus tard, l'omniprésence des gardes et de la surveillance de Mukuro sous toutes ses formes ne lui permettant aucune erreur et l'assurance d'une punition plus que sévère s'il se faisait prendre. Mais à l'annonce des activités nocturnes du maître des lieux concernant le nouveau papillon donnait à l'argenté une parfaite occasion. D'ailleurs, le papillon concerné était parti il y a environ cinq minutes, il devait donc être arrivé dans la chambre royale. Le moment parfait pour s'enfuir. Il n'avait plus une minute à perdre.

Il venait d'ailleurs de passer la première poignée de garde, se cachant ensuite derrière les piliers, sa forme dissimulée par l'obscurité alors qu'il comptait jusqu'à dix, temps exacte qu'il devait attendre avant que le second groupe de garde ne passe. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers les marches descendant au dernier étage, compta jusqu'à dix – oups, onze, un retardataire semblerait- il – avant de continuer le long des murs pour passer la porte principale.

Deux gardes de plus.

Et la voie était libre.

Il était tout près du but, une fois la porte principale passée, il n'aurait qu'à se déplacer dans la cité et passer le portail. A cette heure-ci, d'après les explications de Dino, la cité était plongée dans le noir le plus total, la population était endormie, et les gardes en charge de la surveillance somnolaient. Bien entendu il y avait encore des gens debout, des voleurs, des tueurs et plus… mais Gokudera savait comment les éviter.

Cinq…

Quatre…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

L'argenté se redressa, prêt à courir vers sa liberté, passant la porte principale et se dévalant les marches jusqu'à arriver là où le palais rejoignait la cité. Lorsqu'il fut sûr de se trouver à une distance où personne ne le suivrait, le jeune garçon se mit à sourire, se sentant enjoué depuis bien longtemps dans sa vie… bientôt cet endroit, son passé, tout ça ne serait qu'un vieux et désagréable souvenir, bientôt il serait libre de faire et de vivre comme bon lui semblait, bientôt il…

« Gokudera-kun ! »

L'argenté se retourna, surpris et alarmé par cette voix qu'il reconnut rapidement comme étant celle de Tsuna. Et surtout horrifié par ce que cela impliquait.

_« C'est pas vrai ! Comment est-ce que… Il n'est pas supposé être là ! Merde, merdre, MERDE ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a suivi ? » _

« Gokudera-kun, que fais-tu dehors ? » Reprit le brun en s'approchant, uniquement pour s'arrêter lorsque des flammes rouges se dressèrent devant lui, comme pour le contraindre à cesser d'avancer. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'argenté, sentant et comprenant que c'était son œuvre.

« Gokudera-kun…? »

Mais à peine le jeune garçon prononça son nom que les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité et d'envergure, se regroupant en une boule de feu. Un grognement se fit soudain entendre, la boule de feu se dissipant rapidement, révélant un léopard. L'animal fit face à Tsuna, crocs et griffes dehors, grognant de manière intimidante. Le brun compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un messager.

« Retourne au palais. » Dit enfin Gokudera, sa voix sonnant comme un avertissement alors que le léopard avançait dangereusement vers le prince du Ciel.

Mais avant que l'héritier du Ciel ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le léopard rugit, lui faisant avoir un geste de recul. Il recommença ensuite à grogner, semblant hésiter entre attaquer ou rester en retrait.

Il avait entendu dire que les messagers avaient la capacité de ressentir les émotions de leur maître. Et le fauve semblait très nerveux, ce qui signifiait que le prince de l'Ouest l'était aussi, si ce n'était plus. L'animal était instable, et visiblement prêt à attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Il serait sûrement plus prudent d'écouter Gokudera, car si son messager finissait par attaquer, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir, l'animal était plus rapide et plus fort. Et si son entraînement lui permettrait de s'en sortir vivant, il se verrait malgré tout gravement blessé. La meilleure solution serait de revenir au palais. Pourtant… quelque chose lui disait de ne pas s'en aller tout de suite. Car si son intuition lui avait fait suivre l'argenté, c'était parce qu'il sentait que ce dernier courrait un danger. Et cette alerte ne s'était toujours pas dissipée, ce qui signifiait que la menace était toujours présente…

Gokudera, qui avait toujours l'air de débattre intérieurement, soupira soudainement, son messager se calmant aussitôt, mais restant malgré tout sur ses gardes. L'argenté posa les yeux sur le prince du Ciel avant de lui tourner le dos et de se mettre à courir, à la grande surprise de son collègue papillon qui ne put malheureusement pas bougé, le messager du prince de l'Ouest continuant à lui barrer la route.

L'animal ne changea finalement de position que lorsque son maître fut assez loin, bondissant pour le rattraper.

Tsuna quand à lui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. De un, pourquoi Gokudera se trouvait-il dehors et semblait fuir le palais ? Et deux, pourquoi fuyait-il le palais ?

Et si le prince ignorait de nombreuses choses, il était certain d'une autre :

Il devait les rattraper.

Car la sensation de danger qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt était encore bien présente, et si son intuition ne le trompait pas, ce qui était le cas dans une grande majorité des cas, il se pouvait que Gokudera soit en danger. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon depuis longtemps, et il l'avait même traité de façon hostile lors de leur première rencontre, mais il ne pouvait laisser une personne se faire blesser, aussi désagréable et effrayante soit-elle.

Mais les deux fuyards étaient déjà assez loin, disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la cité. Et même s'il voulait les suivre, à pied et avec ses seules capacités humaines, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose.

Jetant alors un regard derrière lui, en songeant à Mukuro, l'héritier de la tribu du Ciel se résigna, soupirant avant de fermer les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément. Bientôt, des flammes apparurent, brûlant fièrement sur ses mains et son front, et ses yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, prenant une tête orange, ardente, déterminée. Et sans crier gare, le jeune garçon se retrouva propulsé dans le Ciel par les flammes qui brûlaient sur ses mains.

Lorsqu'il fut en assez bonne hauteur, l'adolescent tenta de repérer le prince de l'Ouest et son messager, ce qui ne fut pas bien difficile, la cité étant plongée dans le noir, à l'exception de certains quartiers, et le messager de Gokudera ayant des flammes rouges flottant autour de ses pattes le rendant facilement repérable dans la nuit.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Gokudera continuait à courir. C'était stupide. Lui qui avait toujours tout misé sur la rationalité de ses plans, la logique de ses raisonnements, voilà qu'il cédait à la panique et fonçait droit dans un mur. Il pensait avoir tout vérifié, tous les détails semblaient favorables. Et pourtant, une seule variable, le prince de la tribu du Ciel, différant de son plan initial avait faussé tout ses calculs. Et c'était tout ce qui lui avait fallu pour céder à la panique. D'ailleurs, l'instabilité et la grande agressivité dont avait fait preuve son messager confirmait ses pensées. Il était si perdu dans ses pensées, courant au hasard, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait prit un mauvais tournant, l'amenant à l'un des quartiers dangereux que préalablement, il avait décidé d'éviter.

Le jeune garçon continuait à courir, quand soudain, son messager qui jusque là le suivait, s'arrêta, grognant. L'adolescent s'arrêta à son tour, surpris par l'attitude étrange du léopard. Ce dernier continuait à grogner, regardant de tout côté, jusqu'au moment où il s'effondra sans crier gare.

« Uri ! » Fit ensuite l'argenté en se précipitant vers l'animal, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Et alors qu'il se penchait au dessus du fauve, une brume indigo se forma autour de lui, et il sentit son corps s'engourdir, et ses yeux, s'alourdir.

La dernière chose qu'il vit, alors que son corps s'effondrait à terre aux côtés de celui de son messager, fut des pieds, s'extirpant hors de l'obscurité et marchant vers lui.

Il y avait des voix aussi, mais sous la paralysie, et de quelque chose d'autre que le prince de l'Ouest ne pouvait déterminer, il ne pouvait rien discerner de ce qui était dit, ni des voix qui se faisaient entendre.

Trois hommes entourèrent les corps inertes du jeune prince et de son messager :

« Tiens, tiens. Il semble que la pêche ait été bonne ce soir. » Déclara l'un d'entre eux en se penchant et en observant de plus près le visage de l'argenté.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être d'ici. Sa peau… » Continua-t-il avant d'ouvrir l'un des yeux du garçon « et ses yeux. En tout cas on en tirera un bon prix. »

« Et l'animal ? » Demanda ensuite l'un des complices.

« On l'emmène aussi. On trouvera le moyen de le tuer plus tard. »

Et alors que l'un des trois soulevait le corps de Gokudera pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient du léopard, le ciel s'éclaira soudain. Les hommes levèrent la tête pour voir d'où cela venait, et constatèrent avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de flammes, tombant su Ciel dans leur direction. Ils ne purent qu'esquiver en se jetant à terre, laissant tomber le corps de leur captif.

« Gokudera-kun ! » Fit soudain une voix.

Les trois comparses en se relevant, aperçurent une silhouette à travers les flammes, penchée au dessus de l'argenté. Cette silhouette se leva ensuite, et se révéla être un jeune garçon. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux, des flammes brûlant sur ses mains et son front, ses yeux d'un orange hardant.

Bientôt, des flammes orange s'élevèrent du sol, encerclant les trois brigands alors que le jeune garçon s'élançait vers eux…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Mukuro se mit à bailler.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Tsuna aurait dû arriver, et le souverain de la Brume avait beau être quelqu'un de patient, cette attente commençait réellement à l'agacer. Il avait envoyé Mukuro – son messager – le chercher, mais l'oiseau ne lui avait rien rapporté.

Et alors qu'il se leva pour chercher son époux, réfléchissant à la manière dont il le rappellerait à l'ordre quant à la ponctualité, le ciel s'illumina à l'extérieur. Intrigué, le jeune roi se posta à son balcon, et vit que non loin du palais, des flammes s'élevaient, assez hautes pour illuminer une partie de la cité.

Invoquant alors de nouveau son messager, le jeune souverain l'envoya voir ce qui se passait.

L'oiseau survola la cité, évitant les flammes qui commençait à redescendre et disparaitre, afin d'accéder au lieu de l'incident. Il se posa ensuite, se dissimulant dans l'ombre afin d'observer en silence et transmettre ce qu'l voyait à son maître.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne fit que sourire lorsqu'il vit, à travers les yeux de la chouette, la personne exacte qu'il cherchait, Tsuna, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus alors qu'il pouvait voir à ses côtés, toujours inconscient, un autre de ses papillons. Près des deux garçons, des corps, trois hommes, légèrement brûlés mais toujours en vie d'après les tremblements qu'ils avaient.

_Des chasseurs d'esclaves._ Pensa le jeune roi sans réellement se formaliser. La cité de la Brume était le refuge de bon nombre d'entre eux, chassant les infortunés, majoritairement des étrangers et des touristes, et les revendant sur le marché pour un bon pris. Ils avaient sûrement tenté de capturer les deux princes.

Son regard se concentra ensuite principalement sur Gokudera, son sourire se fanant quelques secondes. _Le bâtard avait tenté de s'enfuir._ Conclut-il sans grande difficulté.

Tsuna ne connaissait rien des rouages et de l'organisation du palais. L'argenté lui, par contre, depuis son arrivée, avait porté une attention particulière aux horaires des gardes, et à l'architecture et l'organisation de la cité. Ce n'était donc pas une grande surprise, en plus de ce que lui avait rapporté Viper au sujet du prince de l'Ouest, que celui-ci ait tenté quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Mukuro ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi le plan du jeune garçon avait échoué, encore moins pourquoi Tsuna se trouvait avec lui.

« Mukurou. » Fit alors le jeune homme à l'attention de son messager, qui ouvrit ses ailes, prêt à agir. « Ramènes-les moi. »

L'oiseau s'envola de suite, une brume indigo plus épaisse que celle ayan t surpris le prince de l'Ouest plus tôt se formant autour de lui, alors qu'il fondait sur les deux adolescents. Tsuna, autour duquel se forma plus de brume, ne tarda pas à s'effondrer à son tour, son corps rejoignant celui de son collègue papillon et son messager.

Le jeune souverain se retourna ensuite avec l'assurance de voir ses deux fuyards en herbe de retour dans son palais, un sourire cruel se formant sur ses lèvres et son rire si particulier résonant dans la chambre.

Il était dans l'humeur d'une punition…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Hayato, Hayato, mon cher et pourtant si stupide Hayato… » Fit le souverain de la brume alors qu'il passait la pointe d'une longue et fine baguette de bambo sur la joue du prince de la tribu de la tempête.

Mukuro, après que son messager ait ramené les deux princes, fit amener Tsuna dans la chambre royale tandis que Gokudera était réveillé et ramené à la Cage au papillon. Là-bas, il demanda à ce que tous les papillons soient réveillés et assistent à ce qu'il appela « l'exemple ».

Aucun des papillons ne comprirent pourquoi ils étaient levés à une heure aussi tardive, avant qu'ils ne voient Gokudera, les yeux fixés au sol et les poings serrés. La confusion fut alors place à la compréhension et l'appréhension alors que Mukuro parlait, s'adressant à l'argenté.

« Tu conviendras que depuis ton arrivée, je me suis montré assez indulgent.. . Je me suis jusqu'ici contenté de vous avertir, ne songeant pas qu'il me serait utile de vous corriger sur votre comportement… » Fit-il « …Mais il semble que je sois contraint de sévir, afin de te rappeler, ainsi qu'à vous tous, qui est le maître des lieux, et que tout écart de conduite se doit d'être puni. Sévèrement. » Fit-il ensuite en fouettant la joue de l'argenté, y laissant une vive trace rouge. Le jeune garçon resta impassible, se yeux malgré tout fermés et son visage tourné sous le coup, les rouvrant lorsque la voix du souverain se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Cet exemple sera un avertissement. Pour _vous tous_. Un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si vous veniez à me désobéir, agir en contradiction avec mes règles, ou me défier. Ce qui fut le cas de ce cher Hayato. »

Le jeune souverain, qui s'était adressé à son auditoire, se retourna ensuite vers le principal intéressé.

« Et si ce n'était pas souci de ta présentation à la réception de demain, cette trace ne serait pas la seule marque de ma colère sur ce jolie visage qui est le tien. » Reprit le jeune homme en relevant le visage de son papillon avec la pointe de la baguette sous son menton, le forçant à le regarder.

Les yeux de Gokudera brûlaient de fureur, leur vert émeraude brillant sous la colère, l'indignation, et surtout l'envie de révolte. Mais il n'en fit rien, car cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

« Kufufu… Un spécimen emplie de rage et de fougue à ce que je vois…D'ordinaire, je ne me formalise pas d'un peu de fougue, cela ajoute du piquant à la possession d'un animal de compagnie… » Déclara Mukuro en croisant le regard de sa victime. « Mais lorsqu'un animal commence à se montrer trop impétueux… »

_« …Il doit être maté. »_

Ce fut la dernière parole qui fut entendu avant que le bruit de la baguette fondant l'air pour prendre impact contre la chaire ne se fit entendre.

Ce bruit se répéta.

Encore et encore.

Marquant, comme le souhaitait Mukuro, l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes. Fuuta et Enma détournèrent le regard, ne supportant pas la vue de ce qui se passait. Lampo lui, pliait à chacun des bruits qu'émettaient les coups. Basil regardait, horrifié et désormais averti du minimum qu'il encourrait au moindre faux pas. Dino fut le seul dont l'expression restait impassible, ses yeux seuls trahissant ses émotions alors qu'il serrait, à l'insu des autres, la main de Daisy qui s'était réfugié à ses côtés, enfouissant son visage dans la tunique du blond et tentant de bloquer les bruits, sans succès malheureusement.

Le bruit du bâton résonna encore longtemps dans l'esprit de chacun bien après que Mukuro ait quitté la pièce, souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa collection avant de refermer la porte sur ces derniers, leur faisant ressentir pour la première fois, la sensation de réellement se retrouver comme des papillons en cage, captifs et risquant à tout moment de se faire arracher les ailes…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna ouvrit les yeux.

Il se retrouvait dans un endroit sombre.

il ne voyait rien. Ne pouvait bouger, son corps étant comme engourdi.

Où était-il ?

Il n'y avait rien à part les ténèbres et il le froid qui brûlait sa chaire de l'intérieur alors qu'il tentait de se débattre et de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. C'est alors que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Et une voix.

_« Tsu-kun… » _

_« Tsu-kun... » _

M…Maman.. ?

_« Réveilles-toi… Tsu-kun… Il est temps de te lever… » _

« Ma…Maman… » Tenta de dire le jeune garçon, sa voix se déchirant et le son se perdant dans sa gorge.

_« Tsu-kun… Réveille-toi. Tu ne devrais pas dormir à un moment pareil… » _

Ce fut la dernière chose que l'héritier du Ciel n'entendit avant que les pieds se fondirent dans l'obscurité, et qu'il soit de nouveau plongé lui aussi dans cette obscurité.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre royale, allongé sur le lit. Il se releva précipitamment, regrettant immédiatement cette action alors qu'un vertige le gagna. Lorsque le malaise passa, le brun positionna ses mains devant lui, contractant ses doigts afin de constater, soulagé, qu'il pouvait les bouger. Il se sentait encore engourdi, mais au moins, d'après les mouvements qu'il fit ensuite, il contrôlait son corps.

Il tenta alors de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans la suite royale ?

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était des flammes. Les siennes. Qu'il avait utilisé afin de mettre des brigands hors d'état de nuire après qu'il ait trouvé Gokudera inconscient dans les bras de l'un d'eux…

Non… Il avait quelque chose d'autre.

De la brume. Une brume épaisse et indigo. Puis son corps s'était engourdit avant qu'il ne tombe à terre.

Ensuite plus rien.

…

…

Un instant…

Gokudera !

Il se rappelait vaguement de l'argenté le fuyant. Du messager de celui-ci menaçant de l'attaquer. De cette sensation de danger qui planait au-dessus de lui. D'ailleurs…

Pourquoi était-il à l'extérieur du palais ?

Et plus important dans le moment présent:

Où était-il ?

En se posant cette question, le jeune garçon se leva précipitamment, descendant du lit et voulant se diriger vers la porte, quand la chouette de Mukuro, qui était restée dans l'ombre et qui se révéla lorsque le prince se leva, s'interposa, ouvrant dangereusement ses ailes pour barrer le passage à l'adolescent alors qu'il essayait de passer.

« Vas-t-en ! » Fit ce dernier d'un geste de la main, ce qui ne lui valut que de se faire griffer par les serres affutées de l'oiseau.

« Tsunayoshi. »

Le concerné se stoppa immédiatement, le messager qui faisait obstacle libérant finalement le passage, uniquement pour révéler la forme de Mukuro. Le prince eut un geste de recul, son intuition se mettant immédiatement en alerte, le regard de son époux le dissuadant de penser à sortir de cette chambre.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, à cause de son escapade, il avait oublié Mukuro. Il l'avait même fait attendre.

Longtemps…

Oh… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter ?

Parfois il haïssait son intuition…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

_Toc_

_Toc._

« Je peux entrer ? »

« … »

« Gokudera. Il faut te faire soigner, sinon cela risque de s'aggraver. »

…

« Vas-t-en. »

…

« Gokudera, j'entre, que tu le veuille ou non. On doit s'occuper de ton dos. »

La porte de la chambre grinça en s'ouvrant.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Demanda Dino alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Gokudera, des bandages et tout ce dont il avait besoin pour traiter le jeune garçon en main.

L'argenté, qui était allongé sur son estomac, ne répondit pas, tournant simplement la tête pour ne pas faire face au blond qui s'assit près de lui, retirant les morceaux ensanglantés de ce qui restait de la chemise de son cadet. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant l'état du dos de ce dernier, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant le traiter avant tout.

Mukuro avait épargné le visage du prince, s'acharnant sur le dos de ce dernier à la place, endroit qui serait facilement dissimulable sous les vêtements qu'il porterait le lendemain. Et si les blessures avaient été douloureusement et péniblement faites et n'étaient pas très jolies à voir dans le moment présent, elles n'étaient pas assez profondes pour causer des problèmes de déplacement à l'héritier de la tempête.

_Tout à fait Mukuro._ Pensa Dino en plongeant un tissu dans de l'eau.

En faire le moins pour traumatiser le plus.

En tout cas ça avait été réussi. Il avait été difficile au plus vieux des papillons de réussir à renvoyer se coucher ses jeunes collègues et à les faire s'endormir. Daisy étant le plus impressionnable, la tâche avait été ardue.

Mais le plus dure était sûrement pour Gokudera, qui avait été celui subissant tout cela.

« Ça risque de piquer. » Dit doucement le blond en posant le tissu sur le dos du plus jeune, faisant grimacer et jurer ce dernier alors qu'il nettoyait le sang.

Le silence gagna rapidement la pièce, Dino abandonnant l'idée de faire la conversation au plus jeune et Gokudera s'adaptant à la douleur et trop occupé à penser.

Il n'avait pas compris, ni envisagé, que Tsuna puisse le suivre. Il avait été tellement paniqué qu'il avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Les plans, les chemins à suivre, les quartiers à éviter. Il avait tout oublié.

Qui plus est, il avait failli se faire avoir par des chasseurs d'esclaves.

Si…

Si le prince du Ciel n'avait pas été là, tout ses efforts pour atteindre la liberté, et ce même hors de l'emprise de Mukuro, auraient été vains.

La punition de Mukuro aurait semblé bien douce face au sort qui lui aurait été réservé.

Mais si l'humiliation de celle-ci et le fait de la subir n'étaient pas les plus douloureux, la pensée qu'il avait mis la vie d'une autre personne en danger l'était encore plus. Une personne qui, d'après ses souvenirs, avant qu'il ne perdre connaissance, lui avait sauvé la vie. Une personne qui, à son arrivée quelques heures auparavant, ne lui avait inspiré que de l'animosité et avec qui il s'était montré odieux.

Et pourtant, cette personne lui avait porté secours, même après avoir failli se faire attaquer par son messager.

Gokudera serra les poings, se crispant, en colère contre lui-même. Même s'il n'était pas réellement aimé dans sa cité, il était considéré comme quelqu'un d'avisé et d'ingénieux, alors comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent avait pu se montré aussi stupide ?

Tsuna n'avait fait que l'aider, et même s'il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dehors, ou pourquoi il l'avait suivi, l'argenté savait que le prince du Ciel, en étant attrapé dehors, en sa compagnie, allait lui aussi être puni. Pour quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

_Il n'avait pas fait ça…_

_Ce n'était pas possible._

_Il n'avait pas osé faire ça ? _

_Comment était-ce possible, c'était comme si son corps avait agis de lui-même. _

…

_Il…_

_Il avait osé frapper le roi de la Brume. Pas gifler, ou même repousser, mais frapper ! Un coup de poing ! En pleine face!  
><em>

…

_Il fallait avouer que Mukuro ne l'avait pas volé celui-là, mais tout de même… _

_C'était tout simplement insensé ! _

…

…

Quelques instants auparavant…

_Chaud…_

_Trop… chaud…_

C'était ce que pensait Tsuna, son corps semblant se réchauffer de manière inhabituel alors qu'il était poussé sur le lit, son dos entrant en contact avec le matelas pendant que Mukuro retirait sa chemise.

Le jeune homme, après avoir surpris son cadet, s'empressa de le saisir par le bras, le forçant à s'approcher avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent violemment. A partir de ce moment, tout se passa trop vite pour l'esprit confus du jeune prince. Sans comprendre comment, l'adolescent se retrouva débarrasser de ses vêtements et jeté sur le lit.

Se rendant compte de sa tenue – ou plutôt de son absence de tenue – le garçon se mit à rougir, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se couvrir avec les couvertures.

« Tsunayoshi. » Fit soudain la voix du roi de la Brume, suave et dangereuse, faisant frissonner l'héritier de la tribu rivale. « Que faisais-tu hors du palais ? » Demanda-t-il par la suite en jetant son vêtement sur une chaise.

« J-Je…Je ne sais pas de… »

« Mentir ne te mènera nulle part. Mon messager est celui qui t'a ramené. Je suis donc au courant de cette petite escapade. » Le coupa rapidement son mari.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne savait pas mentir, il n'avait jamais su. Et il y arrivait encore moins lorsqu'il était nerveux, ce qui était précisément le cas. Et le regard que lui jetait son époux, en plus du ton de sa voix, ne l'aidait en rien.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi, alors que je t'attendais, tu t'es permis de sortir et de suivre ce petit bâtard. »

_Bâtard.. ? _

_De qui parlait-il ? _

…

_Était-ce de…Gokudera ?_

« Enfin. Il semble que le passé ne puisse être changé. Il ne me reste donc qu'à prévenir toute autre incident.. » Déclara ensuite le jeune souverain en montant sur le lit, faisant reculer le prince du Ciel au point où son dos toucha la tête de lit.

- M-Mukuro. Les raisons pour lesquelles je…J'étais avec Gokudera parce que j'avais-

- Quand bien même tu aurais de parfaites raisons, Tsunayoshi, je n'en ai que faire. Tu dois être puni pour ta désobéissance.

-Puni ?

Le souverain ne fit que rire, approchant doucement, faisant monter l'angoisse dans l'esprit de sa future victime. Bientôt, il arriva en face de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du plus jeune.

« M-Mukuro… »

« Sshsh…Te débattre ne fera que rendre cette expérience plus désagréable… » Souffla le jeune homme avant de poser ses lèvres sur l'une des épaules dénudées de son époux, commençant à embrasser la surface jusqu'au cou et remontant vers l'oreille : « Il est temps que tu comprennes qui est le maître… » Ronronna le souverain avant de faire glisser le jeune garçon, le faisant s'allonger contre le matelas, les couvertures qui couvraient son corps serrés entre ses doigts.

Mukuro se positionna ensuite au dessus du brun, l'embrassant et, comme la première fois, lui mordant la lèvre, mais pas de manière assez forte pour le faire saigner de nouveau, forçant malgré tout son partenaire réticent à ouvrir sa bouche alors qu'il y forçait sa langue. Le baiser fut brutal, forcé, Tsuna se voyant avoir du mal à suivre et ne pouvant que subir ce qui se passait. Bientôt, les mains du roi de la Brume se retrouvèrent sur les couvertures, les extirpant de la prise de l'héritier du Ciel, avant qu'elles ne soient jetées hors de portée de ce dernier, le découvrant. L'adolescent ne put que rougir de plus belle, incapable de s'extirper du baiser, alors que les mains de son époux se posaient sur sa peau, le rapprochant de lui et collant leur corps.

Délaissant ensuite les lèvres rougies de son cadet, Mukuro se redressa avant de s'attaquer une fois de plus au cou de ce dernier, descendant vers son torse, s'y afférant de telle sorte qu'il arracha un soupir à sa victime. Pui il descendit plus bas, sur son nombril, et enfin à son estomac, traçant de sa langue tout son parcours, et s'arrêtant volontairement afin de faire parfaitement comprendre au plus jeune dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

S'il voulait punir son petit prince, Mukuro voulait aussi lui faire ressentir du plaisir. Un plaisir tel, qu'il s'en rendrait dépendant et l'amènerais à en vouloir plus…

Pour un peuple aussi fier et aussi puissant, voir leur prince ramper sous le règne de leur pire ennemi serait la pire des humiliations, et dans le cas du prince en question, la pire des punitions.

Mais pour cela, il devait le séduire…

Il avait senti la peur, l'anxiété dans chacune des pulsations du cœur, chacun des frissons de l'héritier du Ciel. Mais le souverain de la Brume n'avait que faire de la peur seule. Il voulait amener l'héritier du Ciel à fondre sous son traitement, à se laisser faire. Il souhaitait, de son habileté, lui faire sentir, voir, toucher, des terres encore inexplorées de lui, des sensations encore inconnues de son innocent petit être. Il voulait le corrompre, comme il l'avait fait avec le peuple de la cité de la Brume, l'infecter, le voir souffrir, s'extasier de son venin, s'en nourrir, l'en rendre dépendant, au point qu'après la douleur et les supplices, il revienne en redemander, le supplier de lui en donner plus…

Et cela commençait par une chose.

La soumission de sa voix.

Mais Tsuna ne semblait pas aussi prêt à se laisser soumettre de cette manière.

Si le corps du jeune prince souhaitait plier sous le traitement de son époux, son esprit et sa raison lui hurlait de se débattre. Mais la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps avait progressivement raison de sa maîtrise de lui-même. Tout son être semblait lui échapper, sa voix, ses réflexes, rien ne lui obéissait plus. Il émettait des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir de sa bouche. C'était humiliant.

Et dans une vaine tentative de faire taire ces sons, le jeune prince, se mordit les lèvres, rouvrant la plaie que lui avait fait Mukuro, un filet de sang se mettant à couler, et montant ses mains à sa bouche comme pour bloquer sa voix. Ce qui ne sembla pas satisfaire le souverain de la brume, qui face au soudain silence de son petit prince se redressa, constatant la position dans laquelle était ce dernier. Il remonta alors à son niveau, posant ses mains sur celles du plus jeune pour les retirer et sa contrariété grandit lorsqu'il remarqua les lèvres du brun.

« Tsunayoshi… » Souffla-t-il en traçant de ses doigts le contour des lèvres du prince, avant de les retirer, observant son œuvre et portant sa main à sa bouche pour y lécher le sang qui s'y était déposé.

« Tu ne devrais pas étouffer une si jolie voix… Quel plaisir aurais-je à te punir, ainsi ? »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme déposa un bref baiser sur la joue de son captif, s'attaquant à la mâchoire de celui-ci avant de reprendre d'assaut son cou, y mordant et le marquant. Tsuna ne pu empêcher le gémissement qui se faufilait entre ses lèvres, le toucher de Mukuro sur sa peau lui brûlant délicieusement et lui embrumant l'esprit.

Chaque fois que l'héritier du Ciel ouvrait la bouche, toute parole cohérente était étouffée, laissant place à des soupirs, gémissements et des plaintes suppliantes que le jeune garçon essayait désespérément de retenir.

C'est alors que Mukuro, visiblement agacé de ce comportement, lui mordit le cou, plus fort cette fois, arrachant un cri mêlant surprise, douleur et plaisir, au jeune prince. Se rendant compte ensuite de ce cri, ce dernier posa ses mains sur sa bouche, honteux et embarrassé. Ce qui ne fit que faire rire son époux :

« Ne te cache pas… Tes soupirs, tes plaintes… ta voix criant mon nom… Je veux tout entendre… » Poursuivit-il en se baissant, ses lèvres effleurant la peau de son partenaire. « …Je veux que le palais entier entende … »

_Quoi ..?_

« … Qu'ils comprennent que tu es à moi… que _tu _comprennes que tu es à moi… »

Mukuro passa ses mains le long du corps du prince, jusqu'à ses cuisses…

« …Ainsi, jamais tu ne penseras à te tourner vers autre que moi… »

_Que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… ?_

« … Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi... »

Tsuna ferma soudain les yeux, serrant aussi les poings alors que le jeune roi l'embrassait. .

C'était comme il l'avait imaginé. Tout ça. Tout ce cinéma, ce n'était qu'un moyen pour Mukuro de la marquer, de se prouver comme maître.

Était-ce tout ce qu'il était ?

Une marchandise ? Un objet ?

Ce n'était pas ce que le jeune prince avait voulu. Personne ne voudrait ça. Personne ne voudrait être « marqué » de cette manière, prit ainsi, uniquement parce qu'on voulait être sûr qu'il savait qui était son « propriétaire ». C'était humiliant, vexant… blessant…

Tsuna, à cette pensée, sentait son cœur se déchirer.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait que subir…. Tout sembla s'assombrir autour de lui. Même les baisers, qu'il avait commencé à apprécier, lui semblaient subitement fades et faux. Il ne pouvait se battre sans risquer de provoquer une guerre entre sa tribu et celle de la brume.

Il n'était qu'une marionnette.

« … Et il est temps que tu saches où est ta place. »

_Sa_ place.

Cette dernière phrase, que prononça Mukuro, sembla pourtant briser le dernier fil qui le retenait.

Il était prince. Héritier de l'une des tribus les plus puissantes des Quatre Royaumes. Il avait été entraîné et conditionné à se défendre, à imposer, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, sa présence et à être respecter des autres chefs de tribus. Il avait joué son rôle, accepté son devoir de prince, il représentait son peuple et ses parents. Il ne pouvait donc pas jouer les simples spectateurs.

Et c'est à cet instant que Tsuna fit une chose qui allait changer sa vie.

C'est à cet instant qu'il commis l'irréparable.

C'est à cet instant que dans un état qu'il ne pouvait décrire, son corps se mit à bouger de lui-même, son instinct prenant le dessus, son poing se serrant plus fort encore et allant trouver le visage du souverain de la brume.

C'est à cet instant que Tsuna, prince de la tribu du Ciel, frappa Mukuro, souverain de la tribu de la Brume.

_C'était insensé…_

_Et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant entre eux..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bon, voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre!<em>**

**_Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mais j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop chiant (si ça l'a été, dites-le moi surtout, je l'ai mérité...) enfin bon. J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis.  
><em>**

**_Bye!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**rating**:T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna, D18 avec slight 692718, 10051 et peut-être d'autres.

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**NdA:** Ok, nouveau chapitre! Avant tout, merci à ceux qui continuent à suivre et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça compte beaucoup pour moi et ça me motive pour continuer cette fic! Et même si je prends du temps à poster, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic. encore un grand merci!

**Empirelove :** I'm glad you liked it. I'm sooo sorry about the sexytime. I'll try not to disappoint you next time! Sorry again and I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Pink Peach : ** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise encore X3 Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner cette fic. Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Xangel-15X : **Je saiiiiis XD lol nan, vraiment. Pour le XS je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à écrire ce couple, mais je vais y penser. Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir en écrivant quelque chose de moyen ou de nul ^^. Bonne lecture à toi !

**Yuki :** Lol je suis super contente de te revoir toi et tes gros pavée XD Je suis rassurée, sur le passage de Gokudera, j'avais peur que ça le fasse pas trop. Mais si tu dis que ça va, je te crois _  
>Pour ce qui est de Byaku et Shou-chan, y'en aura d'autre XD<br>Tsuna Passif ? Je vais essayer de changer ça parce que non, il ne peut pas être passif !  
>Enfin bon, encore merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !<p>

**Kyara17:**Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ ne t'en fais pas, un peu de plomb dans la tête de Mukuro ne peut pas lui faire de mal! Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture.

**Haruna-fanfics:** Et oui. Et c'est pas prêt de s'arrêter XD Je déteste voir que j'ai fait de Tsuna une petite bouille en guimauve dans les précédent chapitre, donc on va lui donner un peu plus d'action dans les prochains qui suivront celui-là. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! Bonne lecture à toi!

* * *

><p>C'était une première.<p>

Et c'était étrange.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelque chose n'allait pas selon ses plans.

Et il fallait avouer que se prendre un coup de poing lors de sa 'nuit de noce' ne _faisait_ pas parti de ses plans.

Mukuro, visiblement surpris par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre, ne réagit pas, sa main se posant automatiquement sur sa joue alors que ses yeux fixaient presque passivement Tsuna, son esprit tentant de digérer cette première situation déviant de toute planification.

Tsuna quant à lui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il avait fait.

Même pas une journée complète marié et passé au palais qu'il se débrouillait pour mettre un coup à son époux. Il n'allait cependant pas dire qu'il regrettait quoi que ce soit, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, il était certain que cette fois, il ne reculerait pas, colère ou non de Mukuro.

Le jeune souverain le regardait toujours aussi passivement, et cela faisait quelques minutes que ça durait. L'héritier du Ciel ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, son intuition ne faisant rien d'autre que lui dire d'être prudent, mais connaissant le caractère impulsif du roi de la brume, la prudence en sa présence était une précaution constante.

Finalement, après encore quelques secondes de passivité, les yeux de Mukuro reprirent une lueur de vie, ou tout du moins, d'intérêt. Et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Puis-je connaître les raisons qui me valent un tel égard ? » Commença-t-il calmement, sa voix étonnamment dénuée de toute trace de colère.

Cette question, et surtout cette réaction, prit le prince du Ciel au dépourvu. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer pour si peu, c'était l'une des facette de son époux, il devait faire avec et aviser en conséquence.

« Toute cette situation... Je déteste ça… » Répondit alors ce dernier en récupérant les couvertures qui lui avaient préalablement été arrachées. « Je… Je n'aime pas la manière dont je suis traité. »

En entendant cette réponse, Mukuro leva un sourcil, semblant intrigué.

Et réellement, il l'était.

Personne ne lui avait encore fait part de son avis sur la manière dont il était traité au palais et par le souverain de la Brume en général. Certes, certains se plaignaient, en privé, et Mukuro finissait toujours par entendre ce qui était dit, mais personne, de l'histoire de son règne, n'avait osé lui dire aussi directement et franchement une telle chose. Personne ne se plaignait jamais devant lui, tous savait que cela pouvait mener à une situation pire encore, entendant par là une mort lente et douloureuse, ou, quand il était d'humeur généreuse, à une mort rapide et presque indolore.

Et le fait que Tsuna, après l'avoir frappé et de ce fait pratiquement manqué de respect, avait le toupet de se plaindre.

Il n'aimait pas la manière dont il était traité ?

C'était la meilleure.

…

…

« Vraiment ? » Fit donc le jeune homme en se redressant, choisissant la voie stratégique.

Et cela, en soit, était étrange. Louche même. Parce que Mukuro, même si Tsuna ne le connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps, ne semblait pas être le genre à écouter tranquillement. Sauf lorsqu'il préparait quelque chose, ce qui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, était le cas. Le jeune prince commença alors à se méfier, s'armant de toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve et priant afin de trouver la force de ne pas flancher.

Et s'il devait commencer à agir comme le prince qu'il était, c'était maintenant. Le plus tôt était le mieux, car si cette nuit, il parvenait à être franc avec son mari, il pourrait peut-être améliorer ce que serait sa vie et celle des autres au palais.

Mais ça s'annonçait difficile.

De sa vie, jamais il n'avait directement fait part de son avis et de ses sentiments, et là, il se sentait pris au dépourvu.

« Et bien Tsunayoshi. » Le pressa ensuite le plus vieux.

Le jeune garçon pris donc une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je n'apprécie pas d'être traité comme un objet. Et c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment. » Déclara finalement Tsuna en levant les yeux vers son époux et les plongeant dans ceux de ce dernier. S'il devait rester marier avec Mukuro, il souhaitait faire en sorte qu'il s'établisse quelque chose entre eux. Non pas cette relation de soumission que Mukuro semblait privilégier, mais une relation de franchise et de confiance.

Le jeune prince savait que ça n'allait pas être évident, et que ça avait des chances de ne jamais aboutir. Toutefois, s'il n'avait jusque là jamais envisagé le mariage, maintenant qu'il y était et qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses et qu'il voulait qu'elles soient.

Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la réponse que s'apprêtait à lui donner le roi de la Brume, ou plus précisément, à la question qu'il posa.

« Dis-moi… Appréciais-tu la manière dont tu étais traité dans ta tribu ? » Demanda finalement Mukuro en croisant les jambes, son regard gagnant en arrogance. « Penses-tu que la manière dont tu étais traité est différente de celle que j'applique ici ? »

« Ce n'est pa-»

« Arrêtes-moi si je me trompe, mais si tu te trouve ici en ce moment, c'est parce que ta tribu t'a cédé à moi. Comme un vulgaire animal ou selon tes termes, comme un _objet_, troqué pour assurer une sécurité abstraite et, si je puis me permettre, plus qu'incertaine. » Le coupa alors le jeune homme en regardant ouvertement de haut son interlocuteur.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Ma présence ici est... c'est parce que… C'est une décision des dieux… »

L'arrogance gagna en intensité dans les yeux du jeune souverain alors qu'il répliquait, sa voix pleine de sarcasme.

« Bien entendu, cela change tout. Il n'y a aucun mal à être échangé comme de la monnaie si c'est un choix venant des dieux. Être un simple objet usé au bon vouloir de ces divinités ne te dérange donc pas, me diras-tu. »

« Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. »

« Qu'en est-il dans ce cas ? Je ne fais rien d'autre que perpétuer l'ambiance générale de ton existence. »

La voix de Tsuna se perdit dans sa gorge.

Comment Mukuro avait-il inversé la situation de cette manière ? C'était lui qui avait tort, pas sa tribu, ni les dieux._ Lui_.

Sous la contrariété et peut-être aussi la frustration, le jeune prince serra les poings, ses yeux prenant une couleur orange brûlant comme lorsqu'il était hors du palais avec Gokudera. Ce changement attisa la curiosité et la surprise du roi de la cité de la Brume. Il savait que cela était la représentation silencieuse de fortes émotions. Son sourire s'agrandit, quelles émotions avait-il réveillé ?

« Kufufu… Qu'y-a-t-il Tsunayoshi ? Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ? »

Mais contrairement aux prévisions du jeune homme, Tsuna sembla se calmer, ses yeux gardant leur couleur, mais ses poings se desserrant alors qu'il le posait sur ses genoux.

« Ça ne devrait pas se passer ainsi… » Murmura le jeune garçon en baissant les yeux un instant pour les relever aussitôt : « Est-ce réellement la manière dont tu souhaites vivre ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, surprenant à son tour son époux.

« Cette union… Est-ce ainsi que tu la voix ? Et moi, comme un simple trophée pour tenir ma tribu à distance ? Je… Je ne veux pas avoir à subir ça… ça me répugne. »

Mukuro, en entendant cela, resta silencieux quelques secondes puis se mit à rire une fois de plus, attirant l'attention du jeune garçon qui lui faisait face, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils sous la confusion. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« Kufufu… Quel enfant naïf. Et c'est avec un prince comme toi que la tribu du Ciel pensait s'opposer à moi ? » Commença ensuite le jeune souverain, relevant encore plus, par cette parole, la confusion de son époux. « Croyais-tu réellement que cette petite tirade allait me faire changer ma façon de voir ? Avec cette morale et ces principes de jeune prince épris de justice, la seule chose que tu peux obtenir est de te faire tuer en traitre. » Continua le jeune homme.

« Laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose, mon cher Tsunayoshi. En tant que membre de la famille royale, plus précisément en tant que prince et héritier direct du trône, ton existence se résume à obéir et à jouer le rôle que tes parents te donnent et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu prennes enfin le pouvoir. Cependant, même à cet instant, ton existence ne revient qu'à vivre pour les autres, à faire ton devoir, selon les décisions de dieux qui ne font rien d'autre que nous narguer de là où ils sont. Dès l'instant où tu es venu au monde, tu as perdu le droit à la liberté, ta vie ne t'appartenait plus. Vivre ici, sous mon pouvoir, ou ailleurs, sous celui des dieux, c'est du pareil au même. La seule différence, c'est que dans le premier cas, il t'est possible de mettre un visage sur la personne à blâmer. Le mien. Tandis que dans le second, les dieux sont parfaitement assurés derrière leur statut de divinité. »

Tsuna voulait protester, il était en désaccord avec la manière dont le jeune homme rabaissait les dieux et leur impact sur le monde. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en rappelait, on lui avait toujours appris à respecter les dieux, ainsi que les messagers gardien qui leur servaient d'intermédiaire. Sora leur avait toujours assuré sécurité et prospérité, les messages qu'il leur transmettait venant des dieux avait souvent permis à son peuple de survivre lors des temps de difficulté, et leur donnait les moyens de garder espoir.

Pourtant… D'une certaine manière, le souverain avait raison, car toute sa vie était dictée par une seule chose, le bon vouloir dieux. Et s'il ne doutait pas en leur jugement et sagesse, le jeune prince était mal à l'aise devant cette pensée.

Voyant la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'adolescent, le sourire de Mukuro prit des airs moqueurs : « Je suppose que quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas comprendre. Les dieux ne feront jamais que te dicter ta conduite et tu l'accepteras, comme tous ces moutons qui peuplent les quatre royaumes. Mais tant que tu es sous ma responsabilité, ta loyauté me reviendra, j'espère que tu en es conscient. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à corriger une autre de mes papillons ce soir. Ce serait une honte d'abimer une peau comme la tienne. »

Puis, alors que Tsuna ne répondit pas, Mukuro, qui se sentait d'humeur joueuse – ce qui ne serait que de bonne guerre étant donné que c'était son jeune époux qui avait commencé cette discussion – décida de briser un peu plus les espérances de son petit interlocuteur. Il semblait que le prince ait souhaité lui faire comprendre quelque chose, au travers de principes que le roi ne pouvait trouver que répugnants et inutiles quant il s'agissait de régner ou de se faire respecter. Le cœur de Tsuna était naïf et malléable, un peu trop pour son propre bien, mais c'était tellement profitable pour quelqu'un d'aussi manipulateur que son mari, qui à cet instant, ne fit que rire une fois de plus, recevant un regard, cette fois légèrement blessé, de son petit prince.

C'était parfait.

« Tu n'es ici que mon esclave, un esclave déguisé sous des vêtements de prince. Il me semble avoir été assez explicite sur ce sujet. »

_Je le sais… Pourtant je voulais essayer de lui faire comprendre… _Pensa Tsuna en serrant les couvertures.

« Kufufu… Que cherchais-tu donc à voir en moi ? Qu'attendais-tu donc de moi Tsunayoshi ? De la sympathie ? De la compassion ? De l'amour peut-être ? Ne soyons pas ridicule. En moins d'une journée tu as pu voir que je suis incapable de ces trois sentiments. Encore moins pour quelqu'un comme _toi_. »

Les yeux du jeune prince semblèrent cesser de briller, la couleur orange diminuant d'intensité alors que l'héritier du Ciel détournait les yeux qui reflétaient la déception et la tristesse. Cette vision, Mukuro ne pu expliquer pourquoi, serra la poitrine du jeune souverain, qui dissipa d'un clin d'œil cette sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas. Et alors qu'il décida qu'il était lassé de cette petite discussion, le jeune homme se redressa, se dirigeant vers le lit, passant près de son jeune époux et s'installant sous les couvertures, sous le regard d'un Tsuna décidément bien confus des actions de son mari.

« Je serais clément avec toi pour ce soir, mais je te conseille de corriger ton comportement. Je pourrais ne pas me montrer aussi généreux demain, j'ose donc espérer que ta conduite sera irréprochable. »

Sur ces mots, Mukuro se coucha, laissant le plus jeune dans l'obscurité.

Tsuna se tourna vers son ainé qui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir malgré l'absence de lumière, lui tournait le dos. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour parler, mais se rétracta, soudainement effrayé. Il bougea légèrement pour aller chercher ses vêtements, et se rhabilla le plus rapidement et silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Il alla ensuite s'installer sous les couvertures, se tenant à distance de son époux.

Mukuro ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre la discussion.

Et le prince du Ciel revoyait le regard, hautain, et lassé, que portait le jeune souverain sur lui alors qu'il clôtura la discussion.

_« …Encore moins pour quelqu'un comme toi. »_

_Quelqu'un comme moi ?_

_Un membre de la tribu du Ciel ? Un prince naïf ? Un enfant ? _

_Que voulait-il dire ?_

_Et pourquoi ses mots me font-ils si mal… ?_

Tsuna sentit des larmes perler sur ses yeux, mais il les essuya avant qu'elles ne puissent couler.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Et peut-être que jamais il ne pourrait s'en permettre dans ce palais, pas dans ces conditions.

_« Qu'attendais-tu donc de moi Tsunayoshi ? »_

C'était une excellente question…

Qu'attendait-il réellement de lui ? Qu'il l'accepte ? Qu'il le respecte ? Qu'il… l'aime… ?

Peut-être…

Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été aussi proche et… intime avec qui que ce soit. Toucher quelqu'un de cette manière, et avoir l'impression que c'était tout à fait normal. Que les choses qu'il ressentait étaient tout à fait naturelles et qu'au final, toute sa vie, il avait été destiné à un instant comme celui-ci, avec cette personne.

Ça pouvait paraitre si stupide… Et pourtant c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais en même temps que la perfection de ce moment, de nombreuses choses sonnaient faux.

Tsuna ferma ensuite les yeux.

Serait-il stupide de persister même après ce qu'il avait entendu ?

Un sourire se profila alors sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

Seul un fou continuerait même après s'être fait rejeté de cette manière.

Mais en y repensant, il avait été raisonnable toute sa vie…

Il était temps de mettre un peu de folie dans son existence…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

La réception arriva à grand pas, et pour Tsuna, ce fut comme si les heures s'étaient accélérées jusqu'à arriver au moment précis de l'arrivée des invités. La journée qui le séparait de la réception avait été longue et solitaire, certes, mais étrangement, les heures, aussi longues fussent-elles, ne lui parurent pas aussi pénibles qu'elles auraient pu l'être.

Il n'avait pas été autorisé à aller à la Cage au papillon, à sa grande surprise, et il fut donc préparé dans la chambre royale. Cette interdiction fut d'ailleurs la seule chose que Mukuro lui dit avant de se retirer, pour ne revenir que pour lui-même se préparer, adressant à peine la parole à son jeune époux. Et ce fut aussi à peine s'il lui jeta un regard lorsque dans la soirée, l'heure arrivée, ils se rendirent ensemble à la salle de réception pur accueillir les invités.

Alors que le couple s'apprêtait à entrer, les papillons derrière eux, mais n'adressant aucun mot à Tsuna, Mukuro leur aillant visiblement parlé avant leur arrivée, le roi de la Brume attrapa discrètement le bras de son cadet :

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier. Prends garde à ton comportement. » Lui chuchota-t-il, une menace à peine voilée derrière cette phrase.

Mais Tsuna, étrangement, ne s'affola pas, ou du moins ne fut pas aussi effrayé qu'il s'y attendait. Il était plutôt anxieux, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pouvait penser, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retourna légèrement, répondant aussi discrètement que l'avait fait son époux : « Je sais où est ma place. » Fit-il simplement, et sur cette réponse, Mukuro sourit, son regard hautain et arrogant, avançant ensuite, Tsuna suivant aussitôt.

Les portes de la salle des fêtes s'ouvrirent devant eux, une foule les accueillant et s'écartant pour les laisser passer. Toutes les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent au passage du couple royale et des princes qui les suivaient. Tsuna, qui continuait à avancer, constata la variété des personnes qui étaient présentes. Familles Royales, nobles, courtisans, et même messagers pour certains, tous venus des Quatre Royaumes.

Bientôt, les regards se posèrent sur le jeune prince, la sympathie n'étant pas la seule chose que l'adolescent puisse lire en eux. Son anxiété redoubla alors, mais pour le bien de la soirée, et son propre bien à lui, il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur table, qui était disposée sur un endroit légèrement surélevé par rapport aux autres tables. Les papillons se placèrent derrière le souverain, alors que ce dernier se retournait vers ses invités :

« Mes chers amis, je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans ma demeure ce soir. Je serais bref, amusez-vous, buvez, mangez à votre guise. Vous êtes mes hôtes ce soit, et je ferais en sorte de vus honorer ! » Déclara-t-il en premier lieu. Ce qu'il dit ensuite, Tsuna ne l'écouta pas, figurant qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un discours de remerciement ou de bienvenu en vu d'inaugurer officiellement les festivités, son regard balayant plutôt la pièce, à la recherche de ses parents. Il était plus que probable qu'ils soient venus, avec Reborn, et avec l'envie de les revoir, l'héritier du Ciel se sentait nerveux à l'idée de devoir leur expliquer l'incident avec Sora. Qu'allait dire Reborn, et sa mère ? Pour ce qui était de son père, il ne voulait même pas savoir…

Sa recherche fut malheureusement interrompu par les soudains applaudissements qui emplirent la salle, mais c'est à cet instant qu'il aperçu sa mère, assise non loin à une table, souriant et applaudissant de bonne foi. Près d'elle, son père, applaudissant aussi, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme que son épouse. Reborn quant à lui était introuvable.

« Ugh…c'est mauvais, il est sûrement en train de m'observer pas loin… » Pensa le jeune prince en continuant à scruter la foule des yeux. Bientôt Mukuro fit signe aux musiciens de jouer, et les invités commencèrent à discuter entre eux, profitant comme il leur avait été demandé, de la fête. Tsuna se tourna vers son époux, qui lui tendit son bras, et comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, le jeune garçon le saisit et suivit le roi pour le premier bain de foule de la soirée.

Le couple n'eut même pas à attendra car à peine avait-il rejoint les invités que ces derniers s'approchèrent, abordant les deux jeunes hommes. Et lorsqu'il en avait fini avec un groupe, un second prenait la relève, se présentant au roi, s'intéressant par simple politesse à la petite chose à son bras et les complimentant sur tout et rien. Hostilité cachée, hypocrisie, c'était en gros ce que le prince du Ciel pouvait lire dans la voix de ses interlocuteurs.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller prendre l'air, s'éloigner de ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et que, sérieusement, il n'avait aucune envie de connaitre. Il ne semblait être pour elles qu'un pion à se mettre dans la poche, où de qui il fallait être dans les bonnes grâces.

Mukuro, lui, avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, jonglant magnifiquement et habilement entre les invités, maîtrisant les sujets de conversations et usant d'une répartie à toute épreuve pour les courageux qui osaient quelques plaisanteries. Tsuna ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus, il fallait l'avouer, mais il ne rivalisait en rien avec son talentueux mari. D'une certaine manière, cela le rassurait, car il n'avait pas à supporter cette situation seul. Sauf qu'il lui faudrait à un moment donné de la soirée, se séparer du souverain. Ce qui était mieux dans la mesure où il devrait parler à ses parents, et que la présence de Mukuro serait un problème.

Aussi, après ce qui devait être la trentaine discussion de formalité qu'avait le jeune couple, Tsuna réussit enfin à avoir un moment libre, attirant l'attention de son mari en tirant légèrement sur sa manche.

« Je désirerais aller saluer mes parents. » L'informa-t-il en chuchotant.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, détachant son bras de celui de son petit prince, lui attrapant la main et le faisant tourner avant de le rapprocher un peu de lui :

« Je te rejoindrais plus tard, il serait impoli de ma part de ne pas souhaiter la bienvenu à mes beaux parents. » Fit-il en souriant avant de libérer l'adolescent.

Ainsi, Tsuna s'en alla, espérant que cette rencontre, qu'il savait maintenant inévitable entre ses parents et Mukuro, se ferait sans incident.

Le prince du Ciel se fraya un chemin vers la table où il avait préalablement repéré ses parents, évitant avec habileté d'être encore une fois abordé par des invités un peu trop intéressés. A son grand soulagement, il y arriva sans encombre, sa mère parlant avec son père, l'homme qui avait un air renfrogné, arborait une moue, à laquelle Tsuna compris qu'il était en train de se faire faire la morale par sa femme.

Cette vision fit sourire e jeune prince qui arriva derrière sa mère et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune femme n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, posant sa propre main sur celle posée sur son épaule et la serrant affectueusement.

« Tsu-kun, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas arriver derrière les gens, cela pourrait être mal interprété et, plus important, c'est très impoli. » Fit la reine de la tribu du Ciel avant de malgré tout se retourner et de sourire à son fils.

« Mais je te pardonne une fois de plus, viens dans mes bras. » Continua-t-elle ensuite en ouvrant ses bras pour serrer l'adolescent, qui se laissa faire et répondit en serrant lui aussi sa mère. Il se sépara d'elle uniquement pour saluer son père, s'inclinant légèrement devant lui, pas réellement sûr si une étreinte serait la bienvenue en vue du regard que lui jetait le monarque.

« Iemitsu… » Fit ensuite Nana à l'attention de son époux, qui ne fit que soupirer, avant que son expression sterne ne se change en sourire et qu'il n'ouvre lui aussi ses bras pour serrer son fils.

Les trois protagonistes commencèrent à converser tranquillement, après que Iemitsu ait partagé son inquiétude et son désir de voir son héritier revenir à sa tribu, désir que Nana et Tsuna n'eurent de cesse de tenter de calmer, car ils savaient tous que c'était une chose impossible, du moins pour l'instant.

-Mais dites-moi, où est Reborn ? Fit ensuite l'adolescent en regardant autour de lui.

-Oh, dans les alentours, sûrement. Il est allé parler avec le sorcier de la tribu de la Tempête, j'imagine qu'il doit encore y être. Répondit Nana avant de changer de sujet. Sinon, dis-moi, comment te sens-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Ton père n'a eu de cesse de me tanner sur ta condition de vie déplorable.

-Euh… Non, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. La vie ici est simplement… _différente_. Mentit à moitié le jeune garçon, ce que sa mère sembla déceler avec facilité, mais décidant de ne pas insister.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre. _Tu vois_, chérie, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Fit ensuite la reine vers son mari qui ne fit que faire la moue. Et où est donc Mukuro ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Oh, i-il… il ne devrait pas, hum, tarder…

-Le roi de la Brume ne daignera même pas saluer la famille de son époux. Comme c'est irrespectueux de sa part… Souffla ensuite Iemitsu

-N-Non, il… Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait bientôt.

« Et me voici, comme promis. » Se fit subitement entendre la voix du concerné, faisant sursauter les trois membres de la royauté du Ciel, se retournant ensuite pour voir Mukuro, qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de son petit mari. Iemitsu ne daigna même pas dissimuler son mépris, son regard en témoignant clairement, tandis que Nana, souriait de manière forcée.

« Mukuro… Quand on parle du loup, on aperçoit sa queue… » Dit le souverain du ciel en levant les yeux vers son ennemi, qui ne fit que sourire.

« L'homme qui a passé des années à me tenir tête… Qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouverions ainsi à discuter calmement. » Commença le jeune homme.

-Si les dieux n'avaient pas décidé de cela, je n'aurais même pas mis les pieds dans cette fausse aux serpents. Répliqua amèrement l'homme.

- Je le conçois. Mais tâchons de faire bonne figure. En tant que maintenant ma belle famille, un désaccord entre nous serait mauvais pour l'image de nos deux tribus. Pourtant… Je ne sais trop comment il me faut vous appeler. Continua le souverain de la Brume en prenant un air faussement pensif alors qu'il s'adressait au père de Tsuna. Iemitsu paraitrait trop familier, et je doute que vous souhaitiez quelconque familiarité de ma part… Beau-papa serait un choix assez avisé vu la situation.. Kufufu.

Et avant que son mari ne puisse faire une gaffe diplomatique, ce qui n'allait pas tarder vu son regard, la reine de la tribu du Ciel se leva, décidant d'interrompre l'échange et de s'y glisser :

« Pourquoi ne pas y réfléchir plus tard. Je suis d'avis qu'il faut éviter les sujets qui fâchent ! Nous sommes ici pour nous amusez, n'est-ce pas ? » Intervint la reine avec enthousiasme.

-Tout à fait! Cette soirée est une occasion de fête. Mais, pardonnez-moi, je crains que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontré. Reprit le roi de la Brumen à l'attention de Nana. Vous êtes ?

-Oh, mais où ai-je la tête, veuillez pardonner mon absence de manière. Je suis la mère de Tsuna, appelez-moi Nana.

-Nana. C'est un plaisir.

-Tout le plaisir est mien.

Pendant que les deux individus conversaient joyeusement, la reine étant visiblement plus doué que son époux en ce qui concernait la communication, Tsuna tourna son regard vers son père, ce dernier faisant de même en direction de son fils. L'adolescent tenta un sourire timide vers l'homme, auquel il répondit tout aussi maladroitement.

Le prince du Ciel se sentit rassuré, car il sentait que son père n'allait pas lui parler de l'incident avec Sora, du moins pas maintenant. Et sa mère semblait, en apparence, en bon terme avec Mukuro. Tant que personne n'insultait personne, la soirée s'annonçait tout ce qu'il avait de plus agréable.

Soudain, Tsuna se figea, un frisson lui parcourant le corps. La sensation sembla alourdir son corps, au point de le paralyser. Quelqu'un l'observait avec insistance, il le sentait, quelqu'un possédant une aura menaçante, malsaine, maléfique pratiquement et c'était angoissant. Il bougea alors la tête, difficilement, et commença à observer autour de lui, mais impossible de déterminer d'où venait le regard.

Non seulement c'était angoissant, mais aussi oppressant, et l'héritier du Ciel eut rapidement l'impression d'étouffer, un poids se faisant sentir sur sa poitrine. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son époux, qui, ayant toujours ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon, y appliqua une légère pression. A cet instant, le poids qui pesait sur l'adolescent sembla s'alléger.

« Mukuro… ?» Fit doucement le jeune prince en levant les yeux vers son mari, le jeune homme continuant à converser avec Nana sans adresser un regard au plus jeune, la reine ne semblant pas s'être aperçu de ce qui venait de se passer.

Tsuna leva alors l'une de ses mains, la posant sur celle qui était sur l'une de ses épaules, à la surprise du jeune souverain de la Brume qui baissa immédiatement les yeux, mais ne fit rien pour bouger. Ce simple contact, en dépit de ce qui avait été dit la veille dans la chambre royale, sembla apporter de la chaleur en lui, une chaleur qui, sur le moment si agréable, lui fit accepter à son insu la présence de son petit prince.

Ce dernier, lui, souriait simplement. Et Iemitsu, qui ne manqua pas le geste affectueux, observa d'un œil inquiet son fils et le chemin qu'il prenait. Nana aussi remarqua le geste, qu'auparavant Tsuna n'avait eut que pour elle ou son père, et sourit à son tour, elle aussi inquiète, mais préférant croire que son petit garçon savait sur quelle route il s'engageait.

…..

…..

….

Plus loin, posté en hauteur, se trouvait Byakuran, qui avait observé le petit échange. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il portait son verre à la bouche. Il pouvait voir que quelque chose se créait entre Mukuro et son nouveau jouet, et si le roi de la Brume ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, le roi de l'Est, lui, le voyait parfaitement, et n'allait pas se priver pour en profiter. Plus Mukuro serait proche de cette petite chose, plus la lui arracher serait plaisant.

Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues par la voix d'Irie.

« Byakuran-sama, le roi de la cité de l'Ouest vous attends. » Fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant devant son souverain.

« J'arrive Shou-chan, un instant. » Répondit le souverain en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au couple royal avant de poser son verre et de rejoindre son conseiller.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« …Et de huit ! Le prince gagne ! » S'exclama Belphegor en récupérant un de ses couteaux alors que le corps de sa huitième victime tomba à terre.

« Ahah, désolé, Bel, j'en ai eu dix, donc_** je**_ gagne. » Répliqua ensuite Yamamoto qui essuyait la lame de son sabre, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je confirme Bel-sempaï » intervint ensuite Fran en s'asseyant, finissant de faire les comptes des scores. « Ça fait dix pour Yamamoto et huit pour vous. »

-Tch. Le newbie a eu de la chance. Déclara alors le blond en croisant les bras.

-Peut-être mais vous devrez quand même lui donner la moitié de la votre paye pour cette mission. Répondit d'une voix monotone l'illusionniste du groupe.

-Frogy, que dirais-tu d'un autre pari… Ushishishi… Ma majesté pari qu'elle peut te planter six de ses couteaux dans la tête et continuer à te faire souffrir en-

« Les enfants, arrêter de jouer, est-ce que vous avez fini le travail dans cette zone ? » Se fit ensuite entendre la voix de Lussuria, qui arriva du Ciel, au dos d'un imposant paon coloré et brillant.

« Bel en a eu huit, Fran en a eu six et j'en ai eu dix. Levi nous avait dit qu'il y avait vingt cinq espions dans cette zone. Ça n'en fait que vint quatre… » Répondit Yamamoto en regardant autour de lui.

« Non, vingt cinq ! » Cria ensuite une autre vois familière, n'appartenant à nul autre que Squalo, qui arriva aussi par les airs, au dos d'un imposant requin. L'assassin portait sur son épaule un corps inerte, visiblement celui du fuyard, qu'il lâcha dès que son pied toucha terre.

« Voooii ! Bande de feignasse, vous n'êtes même pas capable de finir un boulot comme il faut ? » Les réprimanda l'homme en rappelant son messager. « Franchement, vous êtes trois sur une zone, comment ça se fait qu'y'en ai un qui ai pu filer ?»

Aucun des trois adolescents ne répondit. Leur lieutenant semblait de mauvaise humeur, plus que d'habitude, et l'énerver encore plus, surtout après un combat, ne leur attirerait que des ennuis, ou la mort.

« Tch. Bon, ça fait vingt cinq ici, vingt deux pour Lussuria et vingt six pour moi. Le compte y est si on suit les infos de Lévi. Les nettoyeurs devraient s'occuper des corps, en attendant, Fran, dissimule-moi ça. » Ordonna ensuite Squalo. Le concerné s'exécuta immédiatement, dissimulant, grâce à une illusion, les corps des espions en attendant que les nettoyeurs viennent les récupérer.

De loin on pouvait entendre la musique, le palais n'étant as bien loin, et le jardin où se trouvaient les assassins se trouvant facilement éclairé par les lumières de la fête.

Yamamoto, sachant ce qui venait ensuite, et toujours avec le sourire, invoqua son messager, qui apparu en virevoltant dans une traînée de flammes bleues, découvrant ensuite un oiseau, qui se posa sur le bras de son maître.

« La recrue, envoie un message à Levi. On a eu les espions, qu'il nous envoie le reste des infos. » Reprit ensuite Squalo.

L'adolescent acquiesça et transmit le mot à son messager qui s'envola ensuite, disparaissant dans une traînée de flammes bleues pour remplir sa mission.

« Et maintenant ? » Fit ensuite le jeune garçon.

« Maintenant on ouvre l'œil. Byakuran n'est pas stupide, s'il a envoyé autant d'espion aussi prêt du palais alors qu'il savait que Mukuro ferait quelque chose pour la sécurité, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il doit préparer quelque chose. Alors on reste vigilent. »

Puis Squalo se retourna vers un coin sombre du jardin, fronçant les sourcils.

« Tch. Au lieu d'épier dans l'ombre, va dire à Mukuro qu'on en a fini ici. » Dit-il alors que quelque chose se déplaça dans les ténèbres, disparaissant ensuite.

« Qui était-ce ? » Questionna Yamamoto en rangeant son sabre désormais propre.

« Hibari, un des généraux de Mukuro. » Répondit le lieutenant avant de se retourner vers ses hommes. « VOOOIIII ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! On a encore du boulot alors bougez-vous ! » Rugit-il avant de faire réapparaître son messager, montant sur son dos et s'élevant dans les airs.

« Rejoignez le palais et gardez l'œil ouvert ! Lussuria, tu les surveilles ! »

Et sur ce, l'homme s'envola.

« Bon, les enfants, vous avez entendu Squa-chan ? Au palais. » Fit finalement Lussuria en frappant ses mains avant de se diriger vers le lieu voulu, suivi des trois adolescents.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Bianchi, lâche-moi ! » S'indigna Gokudera en se débattant, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte dans laquelle sa sœur venait de le piéger, sans succès.

« Hayato ! Si tu savais combiens tu m'as manqué ! » S'exclama cette dernière, pas prêt à libérer son frère qui continuait à se débattre. Mais éventuellement, elle décida de le laisser respirer, le jeune garçon prenant une grande inspiration avant de fusiller sa grande sœur du regard.

-Voyons Hayato, ne sois pas comme ça, ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Depuis que tu es parti, le palais est horriblement silencieux.

-Il semble que tu ne te sois pas réellement opposé à mon départ. Fit amèrement le prince de l'Ouest.

-Hayato…

-Laisse tomber. Où est père ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi.

-Il est parti discuter avec quelqu'un. Mère est là si tu souhaite lui parler.

Gokudera leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cela.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, cette femme n'a aucune envie de me voir. Comme je n'ai aucune envie de la voir.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu as énormément manqué à mère aussi, elle-

-C'est vrai que ça a du lui manquer de ne plus avoir personne à blâmer pour tous ses malheurs. La coupa le jeune garçon en croisant les bras avant de soupirer en voyant l'air peiné de sa sœur. Ecoute, c'est juste que… Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu elle et moi et… Je ne veux pas la voir, Bianchi.

Pourtant, la princesse de l'Ouest continua à essayer de le persuader de voir sa mère, ou simplement de la laisser l'étouffer dans une énième étreinte pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. A ce stade, l'argenté ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Car quand sa sœur se mettait une chose en tête, elle n'en démordait pas.

Heureusement, les dieux semblèrent entendre sa prière, Dino arrivant de suite, son habituel sourire et son aura enjouée en place.

« Cavallone. Quelle surprise. » Fit alors Bianchi en s'adressant au blond, qui sourit encore plus, prenant la main que lui tendit de suite la jeune femme et y déposant par courtoisie un baiser.

- Princesse Bianchi. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. J'espère que vous vous amusez.

- Jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre. Je savourais mes retrouvailles avec mon adorable petit frère - _L'adorable_ petit frère ne fit que grogner- En parlant de retrouvaille, ne devriez-vous pas être avec votre famille ?

-Oh, si, si. Je reviens d'une discussion avec mes parents, mais que voulez-vous, mon rôle ici m'appelle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis là, pour vous enlever Gokudera. Le devoir nous appelle, j'en ai peur. Expliqua alors le blond en s'inclinant légèrement, signe qu'il devait partir.

Gokudera salua brièvement sa sœur pour suivre son collègue papillon, et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, l'adolescent fusilla son aîné du regard.

-Cavallone, t'en as mis du temps ! Chuchota l'argenté.

-Désolé, mais je devais aussi me débarrasser de mes tantes. Se défendit le jeune homme. Ta sœur n'est pas la seule adepte des démonstrations d'affection.

-Tch. Peu importe.

-Daisy est avec Fuuta et Basil, Lambo les rejoindra rapidement. Nous devons simplement aller sauver Enma de sa famille surprotectrice.

Et quand on parlait du loup. Non loin, on pouvait voir Enma, entouré de sa Famille et de sa Cour. Le jeune homme avait du mal à s'exprimer tant on le martelait de question, lui demandant s'il allait bien, s'il était bien traité, s'il fallait déclarer la guerre …

« A-Adel, calme-toi, je vais bien. » Fit Enma en tentant de raisonner une jeune femme à la poitrine imposante et à l'air sévère.

-Me calmer ? Alors que tu as quitté le palais enchaîné, et que nous n'avons aucune idée de comment tu es traité ici ?

-Je vais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis parfaitement bien traité ici.

-Tu mens, je le savais ! Sir, il nous faut déclarer la guerre pour l'affront qui a été fait au prince !

-Adel, non ! Père, je vous en pris, ne l'écoutez pas, c'est inutile. Essaya toujours l'adolescent, s'adressant maintenant à son père, qu'il savait extrêmement susceptible quant aux étrangers.

Le roi du Royaume du Nord était connu pour sa haine profonde envers les autres tribus et royaumes. Son royaume se trouvant le plus à l'écart des autres et le plus isolé, cet isolement nourrissant l'ignorance et la peur des étrangers qu'avait le peuple du Nord. Le Royaume du Nord avait très vite été mis à l'écart, peu de gens y venant, et les rares, étant considérés comme des sauvages ou des personnes malhonnêtes et intéressés. Encore plus depuis la visite de Mukuro qui avait mené à une guerre et à une défaite du Royaume du Nord, qui avait amené la présence du prince au palais de la Brume.

Après de tels antécédents, une seconde guerre ne serait qu'une source de morts supplémentaires et de pertes matérielles.

Enma était heureux de voir sa famille et ses amis, mais le simple fait de croiser le regard de son père lui rappelait pourquoi il appréhendait ces retrouvailles. Le roi du Nord n'avait pas encore avalé la défaite contre Mukuro, et il ruminait l'humiliation depuis le moment où le Royaume du Nord s'était soumis à la tribu de la Brume. Le souverain n'attendait que l'occasion et le prétexte de déclarer une guerre. L'adolescent ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à la colère et l'impulsivité des siens, surtout sur le territoire ennemi.

Aussi, sa chance de trouver une échappatoire se présenta lorsqu'il aperçu de loin Gokudera et Dino, qui se dirigeaient vers lui, le blond lui faisant un signe.

« Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir de vous revoir, mais le devoir m'appelle. » Les informa ensuite le prince avant de saluer son père, s'inclinant face à lui pour ensuite s'éclipser et rejoindre ses deux autres papillons.

Lorsque le garçon fut loin, Irie fit son apparition, abordant le souverain du Nord : « Mon seigneur vous attend. » Fit le roux, le concerné le suivant de suite…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Hibari était réapparu dans la salle de réception, où il était à la recherche de Mukuro, à qui il avait un message à transmettre. Le jeune homme se faufila aisément et discrètement vers la table où se trouvait le jeune souverain, apparaissant derrière lui sans que personne ne le remarque. Il se pencha ensuite et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du roi, sous le regard contrarié de Tsuna qui ne dit cependant rien.

Hibari se redressa un instant plus tard, disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'il n'était venu.

« Veuillez m'excuser, une affaire urgente. Tsunayoshi, tu peux rester avec tes parents. Nana, Iemitsu, Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. » Déclara alors Mukuro en se levant, saluant ses beaux parents avant de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue, Tsuna soupira avant de se tendre. Le sentiment d'oppression qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt étant de retour, et avec lui cette impression d'étouffer. Le jeune garçon essaya de prendre une grande respiration, mais aucun effet, c'était comme si l'air ne pénétrait pas bien dans ses poumons. Ce n'était pas dramatique, certes, mais assez désagréable pour lui faire avoir un malaise.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents en laissant transparaître sa situation.

« Enfin. Je commençais à penser qu'il ne partirait jamais. » Commenta ensuite Iemitsu, uniquement pour être réprimandé du regard par sa femme.

-Tu exagères. Contrairement à tout ce qui se dit sur lui, c'est un jeune homme tout à fait décent. Répliqua la reine en se tournant vers son fils. N'est-ce pas Tsu-kun ?

-Huh ? Oh, euh, oui…

Les deus adultes se regardèrent, se tournant ensuite vers leur enfant, s'étonnant de sa réponse, et de l'expression qu'il arborait. Nana posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

-Tsu-kun, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu es pâle. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je… C'est… Le monde qu'il il y a. Oui, trop de monde, c'est sûrement ça. Je ne me suis jamais senti très bien dans la foule. J'ai simplement besoin de prendre l'air.

Et sur ce, l'adolescent se leva, saluant ses parents et s'excusant avant de se diriger vers la sortie la plus proche. Il avait réellement besoin d'air.

…

Observant dans l'obscurité, le messager de Mukuro vit Tsuna sortir, s'envolant immédiatement pour rejoindre son maître qui avait quitté la salle de réception pour rencontrer Squalo. Le souverain et l'assassin étaient d'ailleurs en pleine conversation, Hibari n'étant pas loin, écoutant en silence, quand la chouette apparu, se posant sur l'épaule du jeune roi, lui transmettant ce qu'il avait vu.

« Je vois… » Fit-t-il alors « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui. Hibari, surveille-le je te pris. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

Le concerné ne fit que se volatiliser dans l'ombre, allant accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Le roi de la Brume continua ensuite en se retournant vers Squalo :

- Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit à craindre ?

- Normalement rien. Répondit l'assassin en s'adossant à un pilier qui se trouvait derrière lui. J'ai fait une dernière ronde avant de venir ici et mon messager n'a détecté aucune présence intruse. Les jardins ont été sécurisés par mes hommes, et les espions ont tous été éliminés. Ça devrait leur servir d'avertissement.

- Je ne pense pas que ça dissuadera Byakuran. Prudence est mère de sûreté comme on dit, je préfère m'assurer qu'aucun incident ne se produira. Surtout que Tsunayoshi a tendance à beaucoup trop vagabonder pour son bien… Des informations concernant la cité de l'Est ?

- Rien de bien intéressant. Tout y parait normal. Rien qui puisse dire que Byakuran prépare quelque chose.

- Je vois… Bien, gardez l'œil ouvert. Quant à moi je retourne à la réception. Mon absence pourrait lever des suspicions parmi les invités.

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se séparèrent…

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Lambo posa son verre sur le rebord de l'une des terrasses qui menaient aux jardins. Comme les autres, il avait fuit après des retrouvailles plutôt étouffantes avec les siens pour se réfugier avec ses collègues papillons à l'extérieur. C'était un endroit assez stratégique, dissimulé par l'obscurité étant donné qu'il se trouvait sur un côté qui n'était pas assez éclairé pour qu'on puisse les voir, mais permettant une visibilité favorable pour eux.

Les sept papillons discutaient de tout et de rien, se plaignant pour certains, riant, essayant de distraire Basil, de qui la tribu n'était pas présente.

« J'y pense ? Où est Tsuna ? » Fit Dino.

« Sûrement au bras de Mukuro, à remplir ses devoirs d'époux. » Répliqua Lambo en s'asseant sur le rebord.

La mention du prince du Ciel sembla déranger Gokudera, qui baissa soudainement les yeux, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Dino remarqua le soudain changement de comportement de l'argenté et voulu l'aborder à ce sujet quand Fuuta fit signe à ses camarades de se taire, pointant une terrasse qui n'était pas loin, mieux éclairée, où quelqu'un venait de faire son apparition.

« Qui est-ce ? » Chuchota Enma en s'approchant.

« Je ne sais pas… Mais cette personne me semble familière… On dirait… Tsuna ?» Répondit Dino en plissant les yeux pour constater que oui, il s'agissait bien de l'héritier du Ciel.

« Nous devrions peut-être lui dire de nous rejoindre. » Proposa Fuuta en s'apprêtant à appeler le jeune garçon, mais la main du blond se posant sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

« Attendez, quelqu'un d'autre est avec lui. » Continua-t-il en portant maintenant attention à la personne qui venait de rejoindre le prince du Ciel. Le plus vieux des papillons écarquilla alors les yeux en reconnaissant la personne qui accompagnait Tsuna.

« Kyoya.. ? »

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

Tsuna avait réussi à sortir sans trop de difficulté, inspirant un bon coup au moment où il arriva sur la terrasse.

L'air était frais, et le silence qui contrastait avec le chahut des discussions de l'intérieur était reposant. Le jeune garçon avança un peu plus sur la terrasse, profitant de ce calme qui ne durerait sûrement pas. Et alors qu'il explorait les lieux du regard, il découvrit les jardins royaux. La lune et l'éclairage provenant de l'intérieur de la salle de réception éclairaient les plantes et les parterres de fleurs, permettant au jeune prince de profiter pleinement de leur beauté.

C'est alors qu'il fut interpellé par un bruit étrange. Il s'avança un peu plus pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, montant sur le rebord de la terrasse et en se baissant, il découvrit qu'en dessous de lui, à quelques centimètres du rebord se trouvait de l'eau, ruisselant et suivant son courant jusque dans un endroit qu'il ne pouvait apercevoir dans la nuit mais qu'il serait sûr d'aller observer lorsque le jour se lèverait.

Soudain, l'atmosphère devint lourde, et l'adolescent se figea. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'intérieur, mais cela restait effrayant.

_« Herbivore. » _

Cette vois fit sursauter le pauvre garçon qui, sous la surprise, perdit l'appui qu'il avait et tomba, se cognant contre le rebord. Lorsqu'il se releva, se massant la tête et ouvrant les yeux pour voir qui était le propriétaire de la voix, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Le simple fait de croiser son regard fit se figer une fois de plus le prince. L'individu dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant. Comme si tout son être criait 'danger'.

« Q-Qui êtes-vous ? » Réussi malgré tout à demander Tsuna, le jeune homme le fusillant sur regard.

« Ta lèvre ? » Déclara simplement ce dernier.

« P-Pardon ? » Fit ensuite le prince, maintenant confus.

« Ta lèvre. Elle saigne. » Continua-t-il ensuite.

Tsuna leva alors la main et la posa sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte que, en effet, il y avait du sang. La plaie que lui avait infligée la morsure de Mukuro s'était visiblement réouverte à cause de sa chute.

C'était mauvais, il n'avait rien pour s'essuyer ou arrêter le saignement, et s'il ne faisant rien, ça risquait de couler sur ses vêtements. Quelle idée de lui faire porter du blanc.

Et alors qu'il continuait à se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir, paniquant, l'inconnu lui tendit quelque chose. Un mouchoir. Tsuna leva les yeux vers ce dernier, son visage montrant son incompréhension. Ce manque de réaction sembla agacer l'individu qui s'avança simplement, posant simplement le mouchoir sur la lèvre blessée et y appuyant pour arrêter le sang. Tsuna, comprenant enfin, resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne connaissait pas cette personne, et ne savait donc pas ce qui pourrait se passer s'il bougeait. L'aura menaçante était toujours en place, mais son intuition n'était pas en alerte.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lâcha le mouchoir, reculant et laissant le temps à Tsuna de prendre la relève. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce que la lèvre du prince cesse enfin de saigner et qu'il puisse parler.

« Euh… Merci. » Fut la première chose qu'il dit, uniquement pour se heurter au silence. L'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore l'observait, son regard impassible et vide de toute émotion, comme son visage. Pourtant, l'héritier du Ciel ne se sentait pas plus menacé que ça. Et pour une fois dans la soirée, le fait d'avoir en face de soi quelqu'un qui ne mourrait pas d'envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui, c'était plaisant. Si plaisant que le prince du Ciel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent donc ainsi, l'atmosphère préalablement pesante pour Tsuna prenant des airs plus confortables et apaisants. Puis son regard se posa sur l'objet qui se trouvait dans ses mains, remarquant les tâches de sang qui souillaient le tissu blanc.

« Pour le mouchoir, je…je vous le rendrais. » Dit-t-il rapidement.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, et les deux individus retombèrent dans un silence qui, si préalablement ayant eu l'air pesant et angoissant, devint confortable et apaisant.

…

…

Dans l'obscurité, les autres papillons continuaient à observer en silence, se demandant ce qui se passait. Dino, après quelques secondes finit par se tourner, son dos faisant face aux deux individus. Et alors que la scène de Hibari posant le mouchoir sur la bouche du prince du Ciel rejoua dans sa tête, il se sentit soudainement contrarié, la colère le gagnant progressivement, et n'ayant pour cible nul autre que Tsuna.

Le jeune homme se passa alors la main dans les cheveux, se sentant stupide.

C'était absurde. Le jeune garçon ne lui avait rien fait.

Il se retourna ensuite et son regard se posa sur Hibari, qui était adossé à un mur. Il ne disait rien. Il ne réagissait pas. Normalement il serait déjà parti, ce qui signifie que sa présence avait sûrement été dictée par un ordre de Mukuro. Mais ça ne changeait rien au sentiment désagréable que ressentait Dino. Ce n'était peut-être que son imagination qui lui jouait des tous et lui faisait voir des choses, mais le fait de voir Tsuna et Hibari ensemble ne l'aidait pas, et il sentait qu'il ne supporterait pas d'en voir plus.

« Dino ? Où vas-tu ? » Demanda lors Fuuta en voyant son aîné se lever et partir.

« Je… Je retourne à l'intérieur. Cela pourrait contrarier Mukuro de voir que tout ses papillons manque à l'appel. » Répondit le concerné avant de passer la porte.

Aucun commentaire ne fut fait, tous, même Basil, ayant réussir à percevoir la tristesse dans la voix de leur ami. ..

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

« Je sui ravi que nous en sommes venus à un arrangement...Bien entendu, pour le bien de vos fils, j'attends de vous une coopération totale et complète. » Dit Byakuran en posant sa tête sur sa paume, faisant face aux souverains de la cité de l'Ouest et du Nord.

« Nous sommes d'accord… Cependant, n'est-ce pas dangereux de parler de cela ici… au sein même du palais de Mukuro. » Demanda le roi du Nord en jetant un œil derrière lui.

« Ne vous en faites donc pas. Je me suis assuré que toutes les oreilles trainantes soient occupées à écouter ailleurs. Et cet endroit est protégé par une barrière mise en place par le messager gardien de ma tribu. »

A ces mots, un grognement se fit entendre, quelque chose se détachant du sol. Et un dragon blanc se découvrit, passant derrière Byakuran, ses écailles brillant et sonnant alors que le souverain se redressait et passait sa main sur le corps de l'animal.

« Si tout se passe bien, nous n'aurons plus à souffrir de l'existence de la tribu de la Brume. Et Mukuro ne se rendra compte de ce qui se prépare que lorsque le piège se sera refermé…. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, fin de ce chapitre, avec une tentative de mise en place de 1827 ( misérablement échouée selon moi U_U"). J'ai de la peine pour Dino, j'ai l'impression d'en faire un pauvre chou mal aimé DX <strong>

**Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! **

**A la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 8

**rating**:T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna, D18 avec slight 692718, 10051 et peut-être d'autres.

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**NdA: Bon, j'ai relu le dernier chapitre, et je dois avouer que je le trouve assez ennuyeux. Long, mais ennuyeux. Donc j'ai essayé de rendre ce chapitre un peu mieux ^^', il y a plus de 6927 dans celui-ci, avec du 10051 et un peu de D18 (si on peut le considérer comme ça ^^'). Enfin bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira! **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent et à ceux qui ont prit la peine de me laisser des reviews! Je vous aime tous! Bien, encore un grand merci à vous tous et bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après le départ de Dino, un silence mal à l'aise s'était installé, chacun se regardant mais ne disant rien. Aucun des papillons ne comprenaient ce qui s'était passé avec leur aîné, mais cela avait un rapport avec Tsuna et Hibari. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commencent à faire le rapprochement et que Fuuta, écarquillant les yeux, prit enfin la parole:<p>

"Vous pensez qu'il ressent quelque chose pour Tsuna ?" Demanda immédiatement le jeune garçon.

...

Il y avait un léger malentendu.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se rendre compte de la méprise, enregistrant l'hypothèse erronée que venait de formuler leur ami, et réfléchissant dessus.

- C'est possible...

- Ce serait pour ça qu'il serait parti aussi vite ?

- Et aussi triste...

- Nous devrions peut-être faire quelque chose. S'il est rentré pour ne pas avoir à les regarder, il doit quand même être déprimé.

Hochant la tête, tous, sauf Gokudera, décidèrent de revenir eux aussi à l'intérieur pour remonter le moral de leur collègue papillon, l'argenté suivant simplement le groupe, son regard se posant sur Tsuna et Hibari alors qu'ils quittaient la terrasse.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'intérieur, Enma se rapprocha de Lambo, qui se dirigeait vers la table où se trouvait sa famille:<p>

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda aors le garçon au cheveux rouge. Dino est là-bas. Continua-t-il en pointant dans la direction exacte.

- Attends, j'ai quelque chose à récupérer.

Le jeune homme poursuivit donc sa route, disparaissant dans la foule que formait sa famille avant de réapparaitre, une petite bouteille à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda de nouveau Enma

- Je ne sais pas, mais mon oncle m'a souvent dit que ça lui faisait oublier ses malheurs. J'imagine que ça peut nous être utile pour Dino.

Et sur ce, il alla prendre un verre avant de vider complètement le contenu de la petite bouteille dans ce dernier, mélangeant avant de se diriger vers leur aîné qui discutait avec des invités.

Le jeune homme se retourna ensuite lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant tomber face à face avec un Enma et un Lambo souriant, le deuxième lui tendant un verre.

- Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me suivre vous savez. Commença le blond en prenant un air désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es parti légèrement déprimé alors on s'est dit qu'un petit verre te ferais du bien! C'est une fête, quoi qu'on en dise, alors amusons-nous! Répondit Labo en lui tendant le verre concerné, jetant un léger regard à Enma qui en fit de même vers lui, ses yeux montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas certain du bienfondé du contenu de ce verre.

Dino le saisit alors, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire et alors qu'il se préparait à regarder ce que contenait l'objet qu'il avait en main, son regard fut attiré par deux formes. Celles de Tsuna et de Hibari qui revenaient eux-aussi de la terrasse d'où ils étaient. Sentant une fois de plus la colère le gagner, le blond ne réfléchie pas, la frustration le poussant à lever son verre pour le porter à sa bouche et le vider d'une traite, le léger goût amer qui lui restait sur la langue ne le dérangeant qu'à n'eut même pas le temps de regretter son geste, son esprit s'embrumant quelque peu et une étrange mais agréable chaleur le gagnant. Il se mit soudainement à sourire, posant le verre et, alors qu'il passait entre Enma et Lambo, passant ses bras autour des épaules de ces derniers pour les entraîner avec lui.

"Vous avez raison, quoi qu'on en dise, c'est une fête! Alors amusons-nous!" Fit-t-il en se dirigeant vers les autres papillons.

Son regard se détourna cependant de sa cible alors que la musique, qui jusque-là faisait bruit de fond cessa d'un coup, l'attention des invités étant tournée vers le centre de la salle de réception, où se trouvait maintenant Mukuro et Tsuna. Le roi de la Brume était en train de parler, mais rien ne semblait entrer dans l'esprit de Dino, les aprole du souverain semblant mourir dans l'atmosphère avant d'atteindre les oreilles du blond, mais il comprit au moins ce qui se passait. Il semblait que ce soit le moment attendu de tous, où le couple royale devait s'exhiber au centre de la piste et jouer les heureux mariés, ouvrant le bal alors que les autres invités les rejoignaient peu à peu. Et alors que la musique reprenait et que les deux mariés commençaient à danser, ses yeux se posèrent sur le prince du Ciel mais il les détourna rapidement, préférant aller s'amuser et oubliant presque l'animosité naissante qu'il ressentait pour le jeune garçon.

Mais pour peu qu'il le savait, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il allait oublier durant cette soirée.

* * *

><p>Hibari était adossé à un pilier, confortablement installé à l'écart de la foule, ses yeux parcourant la foule d'herbivores qu'il méprisait.<p>

Il n'avait rien à faire à part jouer les gardes du corps, mais de là où il était, il pouvait observer ses charges - les papillons - sans avoir à bouger. Son regard tomba ensuite sur un papillon en particulier, le visage de celui-ci, plus enjoué et oisif que d'habitude, ses joues arborant une légère couleur rosée. Ce simple détail intriguait Hibari, qui décida de quitter son petit coin isolé et tranquille pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dino Cavallone, il pouvait le sentir, et étrangement, cela le dérangeait.

Il se fraya discrètement un chemin dans la foule, esquivant et passant entre les invités jusqu'à arriver à sa cible, cette dernière discutant de manière animée avec un invité en particulier, celui-ci semblant très intéressé par l'aspect éméché du blond qui s'adressait à lui, ses mains commençant à se balader un peu sur le dos de ce dernier. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller trop loin, sa main fut fermement saisie, la prise, devenant douloureuse, le forçant à cesser toute tentative de tripotage.

"Herbivore, dégage." Se fit alors entendre, le pauvre invité ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait et prenant la poudre d'escampette dès que sa pauvre main meurtrie fut libérée.

Sa presque future victime se retourna alors, un grand sourire au lèvre alors qu'il tombait sur Hibari:

- Kyouya! Je n'aurais pas cru te voir ici! S'exclama-t-il bruyamment, faisant grimacer le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Cavallone, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques. Fit le plus jeune, sa phrase clairement supposé être une question, mais ne sonnant pas comme telle.

- hmm ? Je m'amuse, voyons Kyoya, c'est une fête! Amuse-toi, souris!

La moitié de la phrase du jeune homme fut étouffée par le bruit de la foule, et Hibari détestant naturellement le bruit et ne voulant pas laisser Dino dans cette fausse à serpents aux regards lubriques - et une grande partie de jeunes femmes et jeunes hommes remplissaient ce critères - saisit le blond par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Ce dernier commença à rire bêtement, faisant le tour de lui-même alors que son comparse le regardait, perplexe.

- Cavallone, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air...normal.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, le jeune homme s'approcha de son interlocuteur:

- Je me sens très bien. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie.

- Est-ce que tu as bu ? Demanda ensuite Hibari alors qu'il reculait devant la proximité soudaine de son aîné, qui quant à lui continuait à avancer, finissant par le plaquer contre un mur.

Le jeune garçon se rendit compte qu'il était piégé, et alors qu'il se préparait à disparaitre dans l'obrscurité, comme il avait eu l'habitude, espérant s'échapper et réveiller l'instinct de survie de cet herbivore blond, les mains du dit herbivore se posèrent sur son cou, remontant jusqu'à ses joues alors qu'il s'approchait peu à peu.

Et il était clair que Hibari ne s'y attendait pas, car dès que son visage se retrouva entre les mains de Dino, toutes initiatives d'échappatoire sembla se dissiper, son esprit bloquant d'un coup.

- Kyouya...

-H-Herbivore, qu-est-ce que..?

Il en était même réduit à bafouiller. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe. Mais il était comme paralysé, impossible pour lui de fuir dans cette situation.

- Herbivore... T-Tu...

- Kyouya... Tu ne sais pas à quel point... à quel point je...

Mais plutôt que de finir sa phrase, Dino se baissa sans aucune hésitation, posant ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, qui écarquilla les yeux, ayant assez de lucidité pour essayer de repousser le prince, sans pour autant réussir, le jeune homme lui saisissant les mains pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Et le plus vieux des papillons profita de cet instant pour plaquer un peu plus le jeune garçon contre le mur, forçant son chemin dans vers la bouche de ce dernier et intensifiant le baiser. Hibari, dont la raison, après un moment de blanc, revenait peu à peu, mais ne réussissant toujours pas à ouvrir la porte de sortie, opta pour la coopération stratégique, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser libre passage à son aîné, et après quelques secondes, se relaxant assez pour penser de manière lucide et avisée.

Hibari attendit alors que Dino, dans l'intensité du moment, relâche ses mains, posant de nouveau les siennes sur le visage du jeune garçon, pour se préparer à disparaitre.

Des voix se firent alors entendre ensuite entendre, se rapprochant, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rendit compte:

_"Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ait été une bonne idée.." _

_"Je t'assure que si, moi. Mon oncle a toujours été quelqu'un de bon conseil et je- QU'EST-CE-QUE?"_

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Enma et Lambo se figèrent, devenant témoin d'une scène dont le souvenir ne leur était pas nécessaire. C'est de cet instant de surprise dont Hibari profita pour enfin disparaitre, son corps s'évaporant dans un écran de fumée noire.

Alors que les deux adolescents restaient paralysés, Dino, lui, n'avait pas bougé.

Et alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installait, le blond bougea enfin, se courbant avant de se précipiter vers le bord de la terrasse pour s'y pencher, et d'après le son que les deux jeunes papillons pouvaient entendre, d'y commencer à vomir.

"Par les dieux! Lambo, tu l'as empoisonné!" Paniqua Enma en se précipitant vers son ami.

"N-Non! Je n'ai rien fait Au pire, mon oncle l'a empoisonné! Je suis innocent!" Se défendit le second garçon en le suivant, recevant uniquement un regard accusateur de la part de son ami: "Quoi ?" S'écria Lambo en levant les bras au Ciel.

"Laisse tomber. Tais-toi et aide-moi. On va devoir le ramener discrètement dans sa chambre après ça." Termina finalement le garçon aux cheveux rouges en posant sa main sur le dos de Dino en le soutenant pour qu'il ne tombe pas...

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête finissait, les invités s'en allant et le palais redevenant silencieux alors que les domestiques se remettaient au travail.

Bientôt le palais tomba dans un complète obscurité, les habitants du palais s'endormant pour ne se réveiller que bien tard le lendemain...

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairant la cité de la Brume. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, toutefois, après la réception de la veille, le palais était encore endormi, les domestiques seuls s'affairant à apprêter les lieux avant le réveil du reste des habitants.<p>

Dans les quartiers réservés à la Cours de l'Est, la voix de Byakuran faisait écho alors qu'il humait un petit air. Le souverain était allongé, souriant en observant le visage de la personne partageant son lit, cette dernière, remuant légèrement alors que l'homme passait sa main sur son dos, la chatouillant.

"mmh... Byakuran-sama, arrêtez." Chouina-t-elle en se redressant, repoussant la main baladeuse d'un faible revers de la sienne.

"Bonjour Shou-chan!" Fit-il ensuite, passant son bras autour de l'individu, maintenant reconnu comme étant Irie Shouishi, le prenant au piège dans une étreinte alors que le roux tendait le bras pour retrouver ses lunettes tout en essayant d'émerger de sa nuit mouvement.

"Byakuran-sama...Vous... Vous m'avez fait boire, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda sombrement le conseiller, abandonnant la quête de ses lunettes pour fusiller son souverain du regard et tenter de se défaire des bras de ce dernier, sentant le mal de tête, preuve de ce qu'il avançait, arriver.

Le roi de l'Est continua à sourire innocemment, resserrant sa prise sur le jeune homme qu'il n'était pas prêt à lâcher. "Peut-être... Mais je ne regrette rien vu la nuit que j'ai passé." Répondit-il ensuite en approchant son visage de celui de son conseiller. "Tu étais très entreprenant Shou-chan.". Irie ne fit que rougir, bafouillant ce qui aurait dû être une réponse avant que le reste de ses mots furent étouffées par les lèvres du roi posées sur les siennes, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ses protestations n'étaient pas les bienvenues si tôt le matin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Irie était silencieux, rougissant et outré, certes, mais silencieux. Byakuran lui, ne fit que prendre un peu plus le roux dans ses bras, frottant sa joue contre la sienne. Le jeune homme décida de ne plus protester - pour le moment - laissant son souverain profiter de sa matinée en levant les yeux au ciel devant les actes immatures de ce dernier. Et après avoir eu les quelques minutes d'affection qu'il désirait tant, le roi de l'Est libéra enfin son conseiller, le laissant se lever et chercher ses vêtements, profitant malgré tout de la vue que lui offrait celui-ci alors qu'il commençait à s'habillait.

"Byakuran-sama, pourriez-vous arrêter de me fixer." Fit alors le jeune homme en se retournant pour rencontrer le regard vorace de l'homme. Regard qui le fit immédiatement détourner les yeux, rougissant et mal à l'aise. "Q-Quoi qu'il en soit... Vous devriez vous lever. Mukuro risquerait d'être contrarié par votre absence lors du petit déjeuner."

"Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire à ce sujet. D'après ce que m'a rapporté Hakuryuu, Muku-chan et le reste de sa collection sont encore endormies." Répondit alors Byakuran en se levant malgré tout, se plaçant derrière Irie alors qu'il finissait d'enfiler sa chemise."Nous n'avons donc aucune raison de sous hâter... Ne penses-tu pas..mmmh..?" Poursuivit-il en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du roux avant de s'approcher un peu plus, respirant son odeur.

- ...Byakuran-sama ..?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne répondit pas, passant à la place son autre main autour de la taille du jeune homme, ses yeux tombant sur les marques qu'il avait laissé sur la nuque de ce dernier. Après quelques secondes de silence, il parla enfin.

- Shou-chan ...Me trouves-tu horrible ?

- P-Pardon ?

- Je te demandais si...tu me trouvais horrible.

- N-Non... Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

- ...

- Byakuran-sama ?

Gardant le silence, Byakuran se redressa soudainement, se mettant à rire. "Ce n'est rien... Finalement, ne te tracasse pas avec ça. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Bluebell ?" Continua-t-il en allant récupérer ses propres vêtements.

- Non, pas encore. Mais nos espions nous ont informé de l'accord de leur chef ainsi que celui de leur mage.

- Parfait. Nous avons donc dans notre camp la tribu de la Terre, de la Tempête et de la Pluie. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre la réponse des tribus du Soleil et de la Foudre.

* * *

><p>Tsuna cligna des yeux, avant de se retourner, soulevant les couvertures pour les mettre par dessus sa tête dans un espoir de bloquer les rayons du soleil qui se faufilaient à travers les rideaux.<p>

"Tsunayoshi, il est temps de te lever." Fit alors une voix près de lui, mais dans son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, le prince du Ciel ne fit pas la distinction de cette voix parmi celles qu'il avait avait auparavant l'habitude d'entendre, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il répondit en chouinant: "mmmh... cinq minutes de plus maman..."

Cette réponse fit rire la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, et c'est ce rire si particulier qui ramena l'adolescent à la réalité, celui-ci relevant subitement la tête et regardant à sa gauche, d'où provenait la voix, uniquement pour voir Mukuro, souriant et le regardant, amusé:

"kufufu 'maman' ?"

Tsuna rougit alors, embarrassé et ne sachant que répondre. Le regard que lui portait Mukuro ne l'aidait absolument pas à se sentir mieux.

"Bref. Comme je te le disais, il est temps de se lever." Fit finalement le roi de la Brume, son jeune époux hochant simplement la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bailler. Le souverain, lui, ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder, l'adolescent mettant sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'il baillait, se frottant adorablement les yeux par la suite. Et il ne put que continuer à regarder lorsque le jeune prince se leva finalement, obéissant à ce que lui avait dit son mari, ses vêtements, ayant l'air étrangement trop grand pour lui, lui donnant l'air beaucoup plus petit et beaucoup plus fragile et vulnérable.

Si Mukuro n'était quelqu'un doté d'un grand self contrôle, il lui aurait sauté dessus dans la seconde.

Se rendant compte de ce à quoi il songeait, le jeune homme se racla la gorge et fit mine de regarder autre part, prenant l'air nonchalant. Il ne détourna son regard que lorsque le bruit de l'eau en train de couler se fit entendre, comprenant que Tsuna était dans la salle de bain royale. Ce qui était encore plus tentant, mais le souverain écarta cette option. Soudainement, même si l'idée de se retrouver seuls dans la salle de bain avec son petit prince du Ciel lui paraissait bien plaisante, une partie de son esprit, dont il ignorait l'existence jusque-là, prenait un malin plaisir à lui dire que c'était mal.

Ce qui était d'autant plus dérangeant, car cette partie de son esprit avait l'air d'être sa conscience. De laquelle Mukuro avait cru s'être débarrassé il y a bien longtemps, et qui n'était pas venu l'embêter depuis. Cette partie n'était pas bien grande ni dominante, elle était encore toute petite, certes, mais s'il ne faisait rien, elle risquerait de devenir assez encombrante.

Et il devait à tout prix éviter ça. S'il commençait à avoir des états d'âme quand à Tsuna, qu'en serait-il des papillons et de ses sujets. Pour gouverner un peuple comme celui de la Brume, une main de fer était nécessaire. Une conscience n'avait pas sa place dans cette situation.

Mukuro se leva alors, dissipant, ou du moins essayant de dissiper, cette sensation, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où il comptait prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, Tsuna ne se rendant pas compte de son arrivée du fait du bruit de l'eau, et s'appuya contre l'entrée, admirant sans aucune gêne le corps du prince qui se trouvait devant lui, observant chacun de ses mouvements, souriant lubriquement lorsque ses yeux suivaient la trace d'une goutte le long du dos du jeune garçon.

Le spectacle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps si l'adolescent ne s'était pas soudainement retourné, son intuition l'alertant d'une présence, et qu'il paniqua, lâchant un cri honteusement féminin mais qui, du goût du roi de la Brume, était tout simplement adorable. Mais cette pensée, encore, le prit de cours, et le contraria. Mais il ne laissa rien transparaître, préférant profiter de l'embarras dans lequel il avait mis son jeune époux, qui à présent, était rouge de la tête au pied - Mukuro pouvait le confirmer - et bafouillait d'intelligibles phrases, se laissant tomber à terre pour essayer de cacher ce qui maintenant n'était plus inconnu du roi.

"Kufufu, pourquoi tentes-tu de te cacher ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu." Rit le roi de la Brume en commençant à enlever sa chemise. "Et puis, n'est-ce pas normal pour moi de voir le corps de mon époux ?" Continua-t-il en retirant ensuite le bas, avant d'entrer dans la cabine où était encore assis le prince du Ciel. Ce dernier, lorsque Mukuro fut là, se retourna immédiatement, couvrant ses yeux avec ses mains. L'action aurait pu agacer son comparse, s'il n'avait pas trouvé cela aussi mignon - et dès cet instant il commença à se dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec lui aujourd'hui - et qui se baissa par la suite pour susurrer à l'oreille de son petit compagnon: "Te mettrais-je mal à l'aise Tsunayoshi ?"

Le souffle chaud du roi sur son oreille fut frissonner le prince qui ne réussit à rien dire, gardant les mains sur ses yeux jusqu'au moment où il sentit des lèvres sur sa nuque et des bras se positionner autour de sa taille, la sensation soudaine le faisant sursauter avant de le faire fondre...

* * *

><p>Tsuna ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.<p>

La veille, Mukuro avait été froid et distant, même lorsqu'ils avaient du dansé devant devant les invités pour le show, il n'y avait dans le regard du jeune homme aucune émotion qui aurait pu passer pour de l'affection, et la nuit d'avant, il l'avait rejeté. Même durant la fin de la réception, après qu'il soit revenu de la terrasse avec l'individu aux cheveux noirs dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, le roi de la cité de la Brume ne lui avait presque rien dit, gardant la façade du joyeux couple pour les invités.

Mais maintenant, et pour la plus grande confusion du pauvre héritier de la tribu du Ciel, le roi de la Brume était très...affectueux.

S'était-il passé quelque chose hier ?

Il n'en savait rien. Mis à part le petit moment qu'ils avaient échangé lorsque Tsuna s'était soudain senti mal, rien ne pouvait expliquer ce soudain changement de comportement. Sauf si Mukuro était bipolaire. Ce que l'adolescent commençait réellement à penser. Mais dans l'instant présent, même penser devenait extrêmement difficile pour le prince du Ciel en vu de ce que son mari s'affairait à lui faire.

Si ce n'était que pour ça, ce n'était pas utile de lui dire de se lever.

"Mmm-Mukuro..." soupira le jeune garçon en remontant l'une de ses mains pour toucher les cheveux de son époux et instinctivement, agripper ces derniers pour le tenir en place, son corps, à défaut de son esprit qui avait un petit moment de blanc, lui faisant savoir qu'il appréciait ce qui se passait. Mukuro ne fit que sourire contre la peau de son compagnon, se pliant, pour cette fois, avec plaisir à la requête silencieuse du plus jeune, mordant légèrement et se satisfaisant du son qui s'échappait de la bouche de celui-ci.

La situation aurait pu aller bien plus loin si Tsuna, sentant la main de son aîné descendre le long de son ventre jusqu'à son estomac et bien plus bas, ne poussa un cri étranglé, surprenant même Mukuro qui cessa toute action, le prince du Ciel se précipitant de l'autre côté de la cabine, son dos contre la paroi alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, ses joues rougies et sa nuque pleine de marques que lui avait laissé son mari.

Mukuro, face à lui, leva un sourcil mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Mais surtout intérieurement frustré.

"Tsunayoshi, il faudrait réellement que tu penses à grandir." Commença-t-il en posant l'une de ses mains sur le sol, l'autre sur son genou levé alors que Tsuna détournait les yeux avant de les fermer pour éviter de voir ce qui ne pouvait absolument pas passer inaperçu.

" C-C'est juste que je... J-Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout! " Répondit faiblement le pauvre garçon.

Le sourcil de Mukuro se leva un peu plus, ne sachant si c'était à cause de cette réponse ou alors du sentiment d'impatience inhabituel qui le dévorait.

- Et t'y attends-tu maintenant ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout, sa voix laissant un peu transparaitre son envie brûlante.

- P-Pardon ? Fit le prince sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je te demandais si tu t'attendais à un acte de ce genre de ma part désormais.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de temps!

- Je ne serais pas toujours aussi patient avec toi.

Et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi il était patient au premier abord, alors que d'ordinaire il se serait jeté sur lui et l'aurait prit sas aucune autre forme de procès.

- M-Mais je...C'est juste que je... ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de chose! Ajouta Tsuna.

- Kufufu... Je pourrais t'y habituer. Répliqua le plus vieux d'une voix suave, appréciant le rougissement progressif des joues de son compagnon et l'embarras que ses mots apportaient à ce dernier. Alors, maintenant que tu es prévenu, puis-je ?

Mukuro songea quelques instants pourquoi il demandait la permission. C'était mauvais, il devait reprendre le contrôle. Heureusement pour lui, Tsuna ne semblait pas du tout enclin à se rendre compte de la main dominante qu'il avait inconsciemment gagné. L'adolescent, d'ailleurs, devant la question de son époux, ne savait que répondre, continuant à bafouiller.

"Q-Que... J-Je ne... J-je ne sais pas! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois répondre!" Finit-il par dire, lui-même frustré de son indécision.

_"Kufufufu..."_ Raisonna alors le rire de Mukuro, le son semblant étrangement lointain et faisant écho sur les parois de la cabine, jusqu'au moment où Tsuna, n'entendant plus rien à part le bruit de l'eau, ouvrit les yeux, uniquement pour tomber nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Encore une fois il n'avait pas sentit celui-ci approcher. Et le petit prince ne pu que rougir alors que son époux souriait.

"Que disais-tu donc Tsunayoshi ?" Murmura ce dernier en s'approchant.

"J-Je...Je..." Les mots mouraient sur ses lèvres alors que celles de Mukuro les effleuraient.

Cette simple sensation était une torture pour Tsuna, qui voulant refermer l'espace qui les séparait, mais n'osait bouger.

"Mmmhmm ? Je n'ai pas entendu..." Reprit le jeune homme.

"Je... Je n'ai aucune idée de... de ce que je dois répondre..." Finit par souffler le prince du Ciel, frissonnant d'anticipation alors que son comparse souriait de plus belle.

"Et bien, laisse-moi répondre à ta place..." Termina celui-ci en se rapprochant, supprimant les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient. Le jeune roi, à cet instant, oublia presque tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête, et la sensation étrange que quelque chose avait changé en lui.

En deux jours, se disait-il dans un coin de sa tête, il était impossible qu'un être comme Tsuna puisse avoir un tel impact sur lui et son comportement. Pourtant, au fond, tout au fond, alors qu'il l'ignorait encore et tenterait d'étouffer cette idée, quelque chose avait changé. Actions anodines, comme le simple fait, la veille, de poser sa main sur celle de cette petite chose pour apaiser son malaise, ou comme il y a quelques minutes où il lui avait d'une certaine manière demandé la permission de le toucher, avaient créé un lien...

Tsuna, lui, lorsque ses lèvres furent capturées, ne protesta ni ne se débattit. Car son intuition, qui d'ordinaire dans ce genre de situation lui criait d'être prudent, de ne pas se laisser faire, de se méfier d'un danger, à cet instant précis, était silencieuse et apaisé, comme pour lui laisser savoir qu'il n'y avait rien d'hostile.

Comme si ce baiser n'était qu'un baiser. Et que Mukuro, pour une fois, ne l'embrassait, que pour le simple plaisir de le faire.

* * *

><p>Dino s'étira paresseusement, clignant des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement afin de les adapter à la soudaine luminosité. Visiblement, il n'avait pas prit la peine de fermer les volets avant de s'assoupir la nuit dernière. Et il avait mal à la tête, et la nausée. Et alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'était la cause de ce malaise atroce, les souvenirs de la réception lui revinrent en tête.<p>

Musique, danse, discussions, il s'amusait, tentant de profiter de la fête avec les autres papillons... puis Kyoya et Tsuna sur la terrasse... cette sensation de colère et de jalousie... Encore de la danse, les invités qui festoyaient, les papillons qui le rejoignaient... La dernière chose dont il se rappelait c'était Lambo qui lui tendait un verre.

En y réfléchissant mieux, il aurait sûrement dû vérifier ce qu'il contenait ce verre.

Enfin, au moins c'était sûr que Lambo serait dans le même état que lui. Douce compensation.

Le jeune homme se leva ensuite, prenant soin de ne pas se cogner ses meubles. Il sortit de sa chambre, regardant aux alentours et en dessous. Personne. Les autres étaient visiblement encore endormis. Dino décida alors de leur laisser un petit répit alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, allant s'assoir sur la fontaine. Mais alors qu'il essayait de dissiper son mal de tête, son regard rencontra celui de son reflet dans la fontaine. Et il remarqua sans grande surprise la fatigue et la tristesse qui se lisait sur son visage.

Dino ne pu s'empêcher de rire, se sentant encore plus stupide de sa réaction de la veille. C'était tellement absurde. Le garçon n'avait rien fait. Et ce n'était pas comme si Kyoya lui appartenait... Pourtant, la colère qu'il ressentait pour Tsuna ne s'était pas dissipé.

Le blond se méprisait même de ressentir de la colère pour quelqu'un d'aussi innocent que le prince du Ciel. La culpabilité en plus de la fatigue et de la gueule de bois, ça n'étaient pas de bons ingrédients pour sa matinée...

Soupirant alors, le jeune homme décida d'arrêter avant de faire une dépression, et se leva pour réveiller ses six compagnons d'infortune. Au moins ça le distrairait pendant un moment...

C'est ainsi qu'il remonta les escaliers, frappant à la porte de Daisy, celle se trouvant la plus proche de lui, et ne s'étonnant pas d'entendre un simple gémissement de désaccord. Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, ouvrant la porte en sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème et entra.

Les volets étaient encore fermés, ce qui épargnerait au plus jeune des papillons de se faire aveugler à son réveil. Dino se faufila alors dans l'obscurité, avançant vers le lit où remuait une petite forme, cette dernière sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait et tentant de faire résistance alors qu'une main se posait sur les couvertures et secouait légèrement.

"Daisy, debout, il est temps." Murmura Dino en souriant lorsqu'une petite tête s'extirpa des couvertures, se redressant ensuite et s'asseyant.

"mmh." Chouina l'enfant sans pour autant se recoucher.

"Pas de 'mmh' Daisy. C'est déjà un miracle que Mukuro nous ai laissé dormir jusqu'à aussi tard." Continua calmement le blond en tendant les bras pour porter le garçon, celui-ci dès qu'il fut confortable, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

C'était quelque chose qui était devenu un rituel pour eux. Daisy était le premier que Dino réveillait, et il le portait ensuite, les deux papillons allant réveiller leurs autres collègues. Et le plus vieux des papillons se mit à sourire une fois de plus alors que l'enfant chouinait encore sous l'effet de la fatigue, se frottant le visage contre son épaule.

Une nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait dans le palais...

* * *

><p>C'était absolument merveilleux.<p>

C'est tout ce à quoi pouvait penser Mukuro alors qu'il plaquait son jeune époux contre la vitre, se délectant de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, ses mains lui parcourant le dos alors que le prince avait ses bras autour de son cou.

Mais c'était à la fois inquiétant.

Car le roi de la Brume ressentait du plaisir.

Et non pas celui, si familier, d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, les choses allant dans le sens de ses désirs d'enfant capricieux d'avoir enfin une occasion de prendre l'héritier du Ciel, ici, maintenant, et avec en bonus son consentement. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un plaisir simple, presque innocent.

Et c'était ce facteur qui rendait toute l'affaire inquiétante.

Mukuro ne ressentait rien d'innocent.

Et c'est en prenant conscience de cela dans cet instant de pure délice, que le roi de la Brume, tout en continuant à ravir son petit mari, songea à un moyen de redevenir lui-même, d'éradiquer ces sensations étranges et horriblement agréables... Et c'est ainsi qu'il sourit contre les lèvres du plus jeune, ses baisers se faisant plus vorace alors qu'il décidait d'agir pour satisfaire ce qui avait toujours dicté sa conduite. Son bon vouloir.

Et cela commençait en prenant possession une bonne fois pour toute de ce corps qui s'offrait si généreusement à lui.

Les mains du jeune homme, préalablement occupée à explorer le dos du brun, commencèrent alors à descendre plus bas, Tsuna se tendant légèrement en sentant cela, mais ne pouvant que se laisser faire alors que toute sa résistance fondait sous le toucher de son époux.

Mukuro ne pouvait que triompher intérieurement. Plus que quelques minutes, et il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Tsuna serait sien, Byakuran aura perdu le pari, et il aurait sa tête sur un plateau...

Plus que quelques minutes et-

"Quand je pense que-OH! Par les dieux! Je suis désolé! Je suis désolée!" 'Kyaaaa!" Les interrompue soudain deux voix féminines que Mukuro, en fronçant les sourcils, reconnu comme étant celle de servantes.

Le jeune roi entreprit de continuer ce qu'il faisait, ne se formalisant pas de quelques servantes qui n'allaient tarder à se retirer, mais Tsuna, pour son grand malheur, avait plus de considération. Et lorsqu'il entendit les voix, cessa immédiatement toute activité, rougissant plus qu'il ne l'avait et se séparant de son compagnon pour enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de ce dernier pour cacher son embarras après la honte de s'être fait surprendre une telle scène et poussé un cri sous la surprise.

Le souverain de la Brume, lui, leva simplement les yeux au Ciel, se retournant pour voir les deux servantes, tétanisées sur place, leurs mains couvrant leur yeux.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous dans mes quartiers ? Demanda subitement Mukuro, sa voix témoignant de sa contrariété et les servantes craignant immédiatement pour leur vie.

- ...

- Parlez! S'énerva ensuite le jeune homme, lui même s'étonnant de non absence de patience.

Tremblante, l'une des deux servantes se résolut malgré tout à parler:

- P-Pardonnez-nous votre altesse! N-Nous, nous étions venu pour nettoyer vos quartiers... Nous avions frappé..M-Mais personne n'a répondu...P-Pardonnez notre impudence!

- Je devrais vous faire exécuter... Souffla le jeune roi, attirant l'attention Tsuna qui se redressa immédiatement, ne voulant voir personne tuer, surtout pas pour une méprise.

- N-Non! Intervint-il alors. Ce n'est pas nécessaire..e-elles ne l'ont pas fait exprès.

Les deux servantes hochèrent énergiquement de la tête.

- Elles ont pénétré dans les quartiers royaux sans autorisation. Répondit Mukuro, sa contrariété diminuant légèrement.

- M-Mais elles ont frappé et... personne n'a répondu...

Vu la situation, il était normal qu'aucun d'entre eux n'entende quoi que ce soit.

- Soit! Peu importe, sortez, je serais indulgent. Trancha finalement Mukuro, mourant d'envie de voir ces deux trouble-fête s'en aller et de reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent dehors, fermant la porte et le bruit de celle de la chambre se faisant ensuite entendre, indiquant que les quartiers étaient une fois de plus libres et tranquilles. Immédiatement, le roi de la Brume entreprit de poser ses lèvres sur l'épaule du plus jeune, prêt à reprendre les festivités, quand la voix tremblante de son petit prince se fit entendre:

"M-Mukuro... Stop..."

"mmh ?"

"N-Non..."

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme consenti à s'arrêter, relâchant le jeune prince et levant les mains en l'air pour montrer sa bonne foi. Mais si son expression ne le montrait pas, le roi commençait réellement à détester les constantes interruptions. D'abord Sora, ensuite l'incident avec Gokudera, le différent qu'il y avait eu entre le couple, et maintenant les deux servantes. Les dieux semblaient vouloir condamner leur petit prince du Ciel à une vie de chasteté.

"Bien." Commença alors Mukuro en s'adossant à la paroi qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il voulait continuer.

Celui qu'il était encore hier aurait forcé son chemin, plaqué la frêle créature qu'était Tsunayoshi à terre, et aurait prit possession de ce qui lui revenait de droit. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi aujourd'hui était différent ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il prendre ce que, visiblement, il mourrait d'envie de posséder.

Quelque chose avait changé entre temps. Entre la nuit d'hier et aujourd'hui. Et cela le rendait faible.

Mais mêle en sachant cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à obliger Tsunayoshi, qui avait l'air plus qu'adorable lorsqu'il était embarrassé, à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie... Ou du moins à faire _ça_ s'il ne le voulait pas.

_Maudite conscience_, se dit-il alors,_ je t'ai eu une fois. Je t'aurais encore..._ Résolut-il en décidant de sortit de la salle de bain, la situation n'allant nulle part, après avoir _ordonné_ à son jeune époux de se préparer rapidement pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais pour peu qu'il le savait, le petit déjeuner serait la scène du commencement d'un conflit et d'un piège duquel Mukuro n'était pas certain de se sortir...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! <strong>

**Eheheh! J'aime assez ce chapitre, et je prépare le prochain en ce moment! Vous aurez une interaction entre Byaku et Tsuna, la confrontation after-shock de Hibari et Dino (le pauvre ne se rappelant de rien) et la menace qui plane au dessus de Mukuro qui se découvrira un peu plus! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui auront lu jusqu'à la fin, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**A la prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**rating**:T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna, D18 avec slight 692718, 10051 et peut-être d'autres.

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**NdA: Ok, voilà un nouveau chapitre de poster! Je voudrais mexcuser pour le temps montre qu'il a pris pour sortir! Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic et à ceux qui ont prit la peine de me laisser des reviews sur le chapitre précédent! Je vous aime tous! Bien, ceci état dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Le souverain du Royaume de l'Est était assis sur son trône, pensif, songeant à tout ce qui s'était dit lors de la réception au palais de la Brume, et surtout, à la proposition que lui avait faite Byakuran.<p>

_"Notre alliance scellera le destin de Mukuro et la chute de son royaume."_

La tribu de la tempête était déjà alliée, si ce n'était soumise, à la tribu de la Brume. Briser cette alliance pour en former une autre avec Byakuran, c'était choisir entre la peste et le choléra... car il était certain que le souverain de l'Est, si pour l'instant jouait les bons amis, n'hésiterait pas à le trahir s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Le Royaume du Nord avait visiblement accepté l'alliance, qui en tout point servait leur avantage. Le roi de la Tribu de la Terre haïssait Mukuro de tout son être, et il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour se débarrasser de la main-mise du roi de la Brume sur son Royaume. Et d'après ce qu'il savait de l'homme, le plus tôt était le mieux...

"Shamal." Fit-il alors, le sorcier, qui était adossé à un pilier, s'avança vers son roi.

"As-tu eu des nouvelles du Royaume du Nord ?" Continua-t-il sans regarder son interlocuteur.

"Pas encore. Du moins aucune nouvelle venant directement d'eux." Répondit alors le sorcier.

Ce commentaire attira l'attention du roi. "Que veux-tu dire ?"

- Falcon est allé au Royaume du Nord, comme vous l'avez ordonné. Il semble que les armées de la tribu de la Terre se soient mis en mouvement.

Cette information sembla surprendre l'homme, qui reprit un air pensif, ses sourcils se fronçant. "Si tôt...? Mais enfin à quoi pense-t-il..." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Puis son attention fut une fois de plus attirée par le mage de sa tribu:

- Majesté. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

Le souverain lui fit signe de continuer, lui donnant de ce fait son accord.

- Lors de la réception, je vous ai vu disparaitre avec le conseiller du roi de l'Est. Vous ne... Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous associer au Royaume de l'Est ?

- Je... Je n'ai pas encore décidé...

Shamal écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas encore décidé ? ça signifiait qu'il avait, ne serait-ce que songer à s'allier à Byakuran. C'était absurde, et trop risqué.

- Majesté! Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de ne serait-ce considérer cette idée!

- Shamal, je connais comme toi les risques. Mais... Le Royaume du Sud a amassé trop de pouvoir, et même si je partage tes inquiétudes quant aux conséquences qu'amèneraient une alliance avec l'Est, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elles seraient bien moindre comparées à celles qu'apporteraient Mukuro si on le laissait agir à sa guise.

- Mais avez-vous penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur votre fils si Mukuro venait à découvrir cette conspiration.

- J'en suis conscient, mais en aidant Byakuran, son attention sera moins focalisée sur Hayato, et il ne cherchera pas à s'en approcher.

- Pour le moment... Vous savez comme moi que s'il venait à mettre la main sur le prince...

- Je ne le sais que trop bien Shamal...

Le roi se mit à soupirer, avant de serrer les poings.

"Nous devons mettre Mukuro hors d'état de nuire. Ensuite nous mettrons Hayato en sécurité." Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers son comparse. "Réunis nos généraux et invoque Falcon. Nous avons à parler."

Et Shamal, qui savait qu'il regretterait bientôt cette action, comme de nombreuses autres de son roi, ne fit que secouer la tête, s'inclinant malgré tout et se retirant pour faire ce qui lui avait été ordonné...

* * *

><p>Mukuro était contrarié. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était.<p>

Il avait précipitamment quitté sa chambre, frustré par l'occasion qu'il venait de manquer, mais aussi par les sensations étrangères et aucunement bienvenues qui se faisaient sentir dans son cœur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, revenir dans sa chambre et embrasser cette petite chose qu'il avait épousé.

Et malgré cette envie, il continuait à marcher vers la salle à manger.

Cette contrariété ne le quitta d'ailleurs pas lorsque, entrant dans la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Et pire, la personne qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de voir de si bon matin.

Byakuran.

L'homme, en se rendant compte de sa présence, ne fit que sourire, le saluant d'un léger mouvement de sa main.

- Byakuran, que fais-tu là ? Fit Mukuro en fronçant les sourcils.

- mmh. Rien, je déjeune simplement, comme tu peux le voir. Répondit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, portant une tasse à sa bouche comme pour prouver ses dires.

Mukuro ne fit que soupirer, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa question, et se massant les tempes tout en allant s'assoir à sa place autour de la table.

- Un problème Muku-chan ? Demanda 'innocemment' Byakuran.

- épargnes-moi ta fausse inquiétude, s'il te plait. Répliqua presque en grognant le jeune souverain.

Cette réaction fit encore plus sourire son comparse, qui posa sa tasse sur la table, posant de même ses coudes et s'appuyant sur ses mains. Normalement Mukuro ne rechignait pas devant une petite joute verbale. Et là il avait l'air non seulement fatigué, mais en colère. Contre qui ou quoi, c'était un mystère.

Puis le roi de l'Est réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué. Aurait-ce un lien avec ton adorable petit jouet ? Tenta-t-il.

Et cela sembla faire mouche, car une fois la mention de Tsuna faite, Mukuro ouvrit les yeux, se tendant un quart de seconde, mais suffisamment longtemps pour le faire remarquer à son rival, avant de reprendre contenance et son attitude habituelle.

- Donc ça a un vraiment rapport avec lui. Conclut Byakuran en hochant la tête pour lui-même.

- Kufufu, peut-être. Mais passons, que fais-tu seul ici sans ton animal de compagnie ? Demanda ensuite son cadet.

- Shou-chan avait des affaires à régler. En parlant de ça, où en est notre pari ?

- Je devrais être celui à te poser la question. Après tout, tu es celui qui a quelque chose à prouver. Tsunayoshi est déjà tout à moi.

- Si j'en crois ton humeur d'aujourd'hui, pas totalement. Rit l'homme aux cheveux blond, sachant parfaitement que son interlocuteur recevrait le message. Il est possible que je le fasse mien avant toi.

_Des provocations._ Pensa Mukuro en gardant sa façade froide et impassible, mais au fond, il bouillonnait. Encore une sensation qui le rendait perplexe. Il se passait quelque chose en lui, et si Byakuran se rendait compte qu'il commençait à... à ressentir des choses pour Tsuna, il était certain que le roi de l'Est n'hésiterait pas à utiliser ces sentiments à son avantages.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je te laisserais faire. Dit par la suite Mukuro

- Oh ? Et comment ferais-tu pour m'arrêter ?

- Je n'aurais qu'à t'empêcher de l'approcher.

Tout simplement.

Le roi de la Brume ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'air pris au dépourvu de son interlocuteur.

Mais la réaction de Byakuran ensuite ne fut pas celle qu'il prévu, car le roi se remit immédiatement à sourire, ses yeux calculateurs et ce sourire faisant penser qu'il avait prévu cette action du maître des lieux.

_"Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le protéger..."_ Siffla alors le souverain de l'Est, ses yeux maintenant dangereux.

Et l'instant où Mukuro ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, son messager apparu, volant vers lui et se posant sur le bras qu'il lui tendit en le voyant arriver. L'animal semblait affolé, nerveux, alors que le souverain de la Brume posait sa main libre sur son plumage pour essayer de le calmer et de comprendre ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Bientôt, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la nouvelle que venait de lui transmettre son messager.

_"Il y a eu un incident au royaume de la Terre. Une partie de nos forces se trouvant sur place a été décimée."_

Il se leva immédiatement, gardant son calme pour ne pas satisfaite Byakuran en lui montrant une image de lui désarmé. Mais visiblement ce fut vain, car pendant un instant, ses yeux croisèrent ceux du roi rival et il su. Il su qu'il avait tout prévu.

Mais ayant des affaires plus importantes à régler pour le moment, le jeune homme se dirigea vers a sortie, n'ayant même pas pris son petit déjeune.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Byakuran se laissa tomber sur le dossier de son siège, son sourire toujours en place et un sifflement se faisant entendre derrière lui. Le messager gardien de sa tribu fit aussitôt son apparition.

- _Majesté, tout est en place._ Déclara le dragon.

- C'est parfait Hakuryuu. Sais-tu où se trouve le prince du Ciel ? Et celui de la Tempête ? Fit le souverain en reprenant sa tasse.

- _Le prince du Ciel est encore dans les quartiers royaux. Le prince de la tempête, lui, est dans sa chambre. _Répondit docilement l'animal.

- Le bâtard est-il seul ? Continua l'homme.

- _Non, je sens une autre présence avec lui. Son messager.  
><em>

- mmh. Je vois, nous ne pouvons encore rien faire dans ce cas...

- _Dois-je continuer ma mission mon seigneur ?_

- Oui, mais contente-toi de les surveiller, et de maintenir la barrière autour de moi. Je m'occupe du reste.

- _Bien majesté._

Et sur ce, la dragon repartit comme il était arrivé.

Byakuran quant à lui termina sa tasse, soupirant avant de poser sa tasse: "Torikabuto, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te dissimuler ainsi en ma présence." Réprimanda l'homme se tournant vers l'une des fenêtre qui menait vers l'extérieur. Une brume violacée se forma, révélant un homme portant un masque et habillé d'une longue cape. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il fut totalement à découvert, se prosterna.

- Veuillez me pardonner mon seigneur. S'excusa l'individu.

- Bref, répliqua son souverain en dissipant le sujet d'un revers de sa main, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

- Tout se passe comme prévu. Les forces du Nord se sont mises en place contre les troupes de la Brume.

- Et d'après ce que je viens de voir, Mukuro est au courant. Je ne pensais pas que le père de ce cher petit Enma ferait les choses aussi vite. Bien que cela m'offre une diversion parfaite pour achever mon plan, le Royaume du Nord va se faire écraser par l'armée de Muku-chan...

- Devrions-nous leur envoyer notre aide ?

- mmmh... Non, laissons Mukuro se sustenter du sang du peuple de la Terre. De toute façon je n'ai jamais aimé ces barbares du Nord. Cela me fera une vermine en moins.

L'homme masqué hocha simplement la tête.

- J'y pense, rends-toi au royaume du Soleil, et renseigne-toi auprès de Genshiki sur la situation.

- Bien votre grâce.

- Ce sera tout, tu peux disposer.

Byakuran resta silencieux lorsque son espion se dissipa dans un écran de brume, hochant la tête et s'inclinant une dernière fois au préalable pour saluer le roi. Le regard de l'homme était dirigé vers la fenêtre, son sourire s'étant légèrement fané, et ses yeux ne montrant aucune émotion. Il leva ensuite sa main à son visage, expirant profondément. Et aussitôt que sa main se retira de son visage, son sourire revint sur place, aussi assuré et dangereux qu'il l'avait été au début.

Il était temps pour lui d'enter en scène...

* * *

><p>Gokudera grimaça en se levant. Il s'était redressé et étiré, sentant la douleur des blessures que lui avait infligé Mukuro qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait été stupide. Mais outrepassant rapidement la douleur, l'argenté se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, l'ouvrant, et regrettant son action lorsque les rayons du soleil lui agressèrent les yeux.<p>

L'adolescent referma aussitôt les volets, jurant en se frottant les yeux et se laissant glisser le long du mur. Un miaulement attira son attention, le faisant cesser toute action alors qu'une petite forme s'extirpait de l'ombre de sous son lit et se rapprochait élégamment.

"Uri." Dit-il pour lui-même.

Le dit Uri s'assit en face de lui, penchant la tête sur le côté et miaulant une nouvelle fois, comme s'il le narguait. Mais bientôt, l'animal se redressa, ses oreilles bougeant alors qu'il bondissait au dessus de son maître, se faufilant entre les volets. Curieux, l'adolescent se releva lui aussi, ouvrant avec précaution la fenêtre pour voir où était allé son chat, et comprendre ce qui lui prenait soudainement. Lorsque ses yeux furent peu à peu habitués à la lumière, il observa le décors qu'il avait si souvent observé depuis son arrivée. Sa fenêtre surplombait le jardin, il en profitait d'ailleurs pour parfois s'y faufiler sans avoir à passer par la porte principale de la cage.

D'ordinaire, les jardins étaient déserts. Personne n'y passait de toute la journée, et le prince de la Tempête y restait souvent lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir à interagir avec les autres papillons. C'était facile, Mukuro ayant des horaires de visite où il passait vérifier que ses jouets allaient bien, l'argenté n'avait qu'à être de retour à ces moments précis.

C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant qu'il eut une envie soudaine de s'y rendre.

Regardant donc derrière lui et faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre à plus rude épreuve son dos déjà bien meurtri, l'adolescent grimpa sur le rebord, et descendit le long des plantes et du grillage jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent l'herbe.

Et alors qu'il s'installait sous l'un des arbres qui décorait l'espace, là où normalement personne n'était capable de le voir, une voix se fit entendre, brisant sa tranquillité même pas encore installée. Il se retourna vers le propriétaire de la voix, qui se trouvait justement dans l'arbre sous lequel il était abrité:

- Ushishi, qu'avons-nous là ? Ne serait-ce pas le petit faucon ? Commença une tête blonde du haut de l'arbre.

Le prince de l'Est jura entre ses dents en reconnaissant le jeune garçon, et en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Bel-sempai, ne serait-ce pas l'héritier du trône de l'Est ? Continua ensuite une voix monotone.

- Sshh Frogy, le prince a repéré une proie.

- Si vous le touchez, vous vous ferez tuer, soit par le lieutenant, soit par le roi Mukuro.

- Le prince n'a pas peur de ces amateurs.

- Ahah, tu ne devrais pas prendre Squalo à la légère, surtout après ce que tu as fait à sa porte. Intervint par la suite un troisième intrus.

Gokudera leva simplement les yeux au ciel, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, et se levant pour entreprendre de remonter dans sa chambre - c'était toujours mieux que de rester avec les trois assassins - uniquement pour être arrêté par un couteau qui se plantait sur son chemin.

- Ushishi, où crois-tu aller ? Le prince n'en a pas terminé avec toi.

- Faux prince tu veux dire. Finit par dire l'argenté, qui parla pour la première fois, fusillant du regard le blond.

- Le prince va se faire un plaisir de te plumer impertinent petit piaffe. Menaça alors de dernier, uniquement pour être interrompu par une voix plus joviale.

"Ahah, il m'a l'air d'avoir du répondant." intervint soudain cette voix, qui, lorsque le prince de l'Est se retourna, s'avoua appartenir à un adolescent qu'il savait immédiatement qu'il détesterait. "Votre altesse." Fit d'ailleurs ce dernier en tendant sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres "Je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi, enchanté."

Et l'argenté ne daigna même pas saisir la main qui lui était tendue, observant simplement son propriétaire avec mépris avant de tourner des talons pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu, avant d'être préalablement et rudement stoppé par Belphegor. Mais au moment où il fit un pas, son messager gardien, qui n'avait pas bougé, se mit à grogner, regardant autour, comme avant l'attaque des vendeurs d'esclaves.

Le prince de l'Est commença à paniquer, le traumatisme toujours présent, s'attendant à vois un ennemi arriver. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, et ce à quoi les trois assassins ne s'attendaient pas, fut que l'attaque vienne d'en bas, plus précisément de l'herbe sur laquelle il marchait. En effet, avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Gokudera se retrouva prisonnier de lianes directement sorties du sol, lui attrapant les bras et les jambes et l'immobilisant à terre. Ces mêmes lianes qui s'attaquèrent aux trois assassins, et les surprenant, les immobilisèrent aussi. Le messager gardien de l'argenté ne prit pas longtemps avant de lui aussi, dans un vain effort pour libérer son maître, être pris au piège.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Pensa Gokudera en essayant de se débattre uniquement pour voir ses liens se resserrer autour de lui.

"Ahah, si Squalo nous voyait, il nous engueulerait." Trouva malgré tout à rire Yamamoto, au grand damn de prince de la tempête, qui vraiment, commençait à le détester, et il n'hésita pas à faire savoir son mécontentement: "Imbécile, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de rire ? Vous êtes une escouade d'assassins par les dieux! Faites quelque chose!" S'énerva-t-il.

"Ushishi, le piaffe daigne demander notre aide ? Vu ta position, je ne pense pas que tu puisses nous donner des ordres." Provoqua ensuite Belphegor, en dépits de la position inconfortable dans laquelle lui aussi se trouvait.

"Ferme-la et fais ton boulot!"

"Fran, est-ce que tu peux nous aider ?" Intervint finalement Yamamoto avant qu'une dispute inutile n'éclate.

"Malheureusement non. Il semble que mes illusions ne puissent rien faire. Et je n'arrive pas à détecter le responsable." Répondit le plus jeune de la bande.

"Si c'est me voir que vous désiriez, il suffisait de demander." Raisonna soudainement une voix, avant qu'une forme ne se dessine et finalement ne se matérialise complètement sur la pelouse.

* * *

><p>"Tuez-les."<p>

Viper se tourna vers son souverain, comme Hibari et Squalo, mais le mage fut le seul à parler:

- Majesté, êtes-vous certain que ce soit une bonne idée..?

- Peu m'importe qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée, ils ont osé me défier. Tuez-les tous. Et amenez-moi leur roi que j'ai le plaisir de le tuer moi-même.

Les trois hommes pouvaient deviner que le roi était contrarié, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'une simple attaque l'aurait mis dans un tel état. Des trahisons avaient déjà eu lieu au sein de leurs alliances, mais jamais Mukuro n'avait réagis de manière aussi directe et impulsive.

- Mais votre grâce, ne serait-ce pas un peu inconsidéré ? Le prince de ce Royaume se trouve dans notre palais. Détruire sa tribu ne ferait que créer des conflits internes.

Mukuro sembla prendre en considération cette information, soupirant. C'était vrai, et il y avait lui-même pensé, mais entre cette soudaine attaque et le conflit interne que lui-même avait avec ses propres sentiments, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était se débarrasser d'un problème pour se concentrer sur l'autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, et sérieusement, c'était beaucoup plus inquiétant que de songer à des représailles cruelles et sanglantes, c'était retrouver son petit prince.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, n'était-il pas supposé le rejoindre à la... salle à manger..?

Exactement là où se trouvait Byakuran!

Le roi de la brume fronça soudainement les sourcils, se rappelant un peu trop tard que son jeune époux était seul, et qu'il l'avait jeté tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

"Hibari." Dit-il soudainement et avec un sérieux différent de tout ceux qu'il avait eu auparavant. "Rejoins Tsunayoshi, fais en sorte qu'il ne quitte pas les quartiers royaux, et toi, ne le quitte pas. Personne hormis toi, ou moi ne doit pouvoir l'approcher._ Personne_, tu m'entends. Je te donne la permission de tuer tout intrus."

Hibari ne fit que se retourner: "Tch. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission pour tuer." Fit-il ensuite avant de disparaitre dans les ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Intervint Squalo en croisant les bras. Si nous ne faisons rien, nos troupes vont se faire massacrer.

- Cependant, des représailles de notre part pourraient envenimer les choses. Dit ensuite Viper.

- Tes solutions de trouillards ne nous aideront pas. Renchérit l'assassin.

- Mes-

"Suffit." Coupa alors Mukuro, ce qui força les deux hommes à se taire. "Squalo a raison, nous devons faire quelque chose... Mais rien de trop extravagant. En faire le moins pour traumatiser le plus et les dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre..." Puis le jeune homme invoqua son messager, qui arriva rapidement, se posant sur le bras que lui tendait son maître, avant de s'adresser de nouveaux à ses deux comparses: "Les troupes qui se trouvaient au Royaume de la Terre n'étaient pour la plupart que des possesseurs de messager de seconde zone. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une grande perte... Envoyez des illusionnistes. Ce sera suffisant pour contenir cette médiocre révolte et calmer la fureur de leur souverain. Gaspiller mon armée là-bas ne serait qu'une perte de temps."

Pourtant, s'il réussissait à contenir la révolte de la Terre, et il la contiendrait, la menace de nouveaux incidents restait présente. Il était certain que Byakuran avait tout prévu, les évènements coïncidaient tous un peu trop. Et la liste des problèmes s'allongeait d'heure en heure.

un, il était forcé dans une union avec le prince de sa tribu ennemie.

deux, il commençait à ressentir des choses pour ledit prince, qu'il était supposé avoir dans le creux de sa main et pouvoir écraser au moment opportun.

trois, Byakuran était dans son palais et avait des vues sur le petit animal.

Et finalement quatre, l'une de ses conquêtes osait se léguer contre lui, et il sentait que ce n'était pas la dernière fois.

La situation était problématique, le jeune roi le savait, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait le devenir encore plus...

* * *

><p>Hibari venait d'apparaitre quelques dizaines de mètres d'un tournant qui menait à la salle à manger, tentant de repérer le prince du Ciel. Et au moment où il se retournait vers la direction que ses sens lui avaient donné, une voix l'interpella, une voix qu'il ne voulait , mais absolument pas, pas entendre. Et contre son meilleur jugement, le général se tourna vers la direction opposée à sa cible, et il retrouva face à face avec le visage souriant de Dino Cavallone.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Tsuna était tout juste devant la porte de la salle à manger, ne se doutant pas du danger qui l'attendait. Et alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, il ne se rendit pas compte du corps écaillés qui passa derrière lui, l'isolant du reste du monde, et le prenant au piège comme le papillon en cage qu'il était...<p>

_"Bonjour petit prince..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Encore pardon pour le temps que ça m'a prit à poster ce chapitre! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu! <strong>

**Question: dois-je mettre Gokudera avec Yamamoto ? Même si ce couple me sort par les yeux je dois le caser notre Goku. Alors, alors ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, vraie rencontre Byaku-Tsuna et vraie confrontation Dino-Hibari (pour de vrai cette fois) là c'était juste pour mettre en place les choses (je sais, faut vraiment que j'arrête de promettre des choses comme ça...) enfin voilà! Encore un grand merci!  
><strong>

**A la prochaine! **


	10. Chapter 10

**rating**:T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna, D18 avec slight 692718, 10051 et peut-être d'autres.

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**NdA: Chapitre rapidement posté pour me faire pardonner du délais monstre du premier! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reborn entra dans la tente où l'attendaient le roi et la reine de la tribu du Ciel. Tout deux se levèrent en voyant le mage entrer, leurs visages montrant clairement l'anxiété qu'ils ressentaient.<p>

« Alors ? » Fit Nana, qui fut la première à parler.

Reborn secoua la tête, baissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils : « Sora n'a pas pu entrer dans le Royaume de la Brume, il semble qu'une barrière ait été érigée pour nous empêcher de pénétrer sur le territoire. Mukuro a du prendre des dispositions pour bannir toute intrusion de Sora. »

Iemitsu frappa la table du poing, faisant sentir sa contrariété aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Iemitsu, calme-toi. Tenta de le raisonner sa femme en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Me calmer ? Alors que l'aura de Tsuna a disparu, et comme par hasard, il nous est impossible de pénétrer sur le territoire de la Brume au moment même où ça arrive. Je suis certain que c'est un coup de Mukuro ! Il avait tout prévu ! Et je sais que-

Soudaine, le roi de la tribu du Ciel se courba, sa main sur son cœur alors qu'il tombait, un genou à terre. Sa femme, alertée, s'agenouilla à ses côtés : « Iemitsu, calme-toi, je t'en pris. » Essaya-t-elle une seconde fois, aidant son époux à se relever, alors que Reborn s'approchait à son tour.

L'homme s'assit sur son lit, inspirant un bon coup avant de soupirer. Le mage s'approcha pour l'examiner : « Tu ne devrais pas te stresser comme ça. Je suis conscient de la gravité de la situation, mais te surmener ne nous aidera en rien. Et Dame-Tsuna est capable de se défendre. Nana a raison, nous devons rester calmes. »

-Comment puis-je rester calme en sachant que mon fils est peut-être mort ?

-Dame-Tsuna n'est pas mort. Répliqua immédiatement le mage.

-Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Renchérit alors son souverain en se passant la main sur le visage, signe flagrant de son épuisement. Comment peux-tu savoir que Tsuna…qu'il n'a pas été…

« Parce que je le sens. » Répondit soudain Nana en posant une nouvelle fois sa main sur celle de son mari, un sourire se voulant rassurant dessiné sur son visage. « Je le sens, Iemitsu. Tsu-kun est toujours en vie. »

Reborn ne pu que sourire en se relevant : « Et puis, s'il se passe réellement quelque chose, son messager gardien sera là pour le protéger... Notre prince est fort, il ne se fera pas tuer aussi facilement. »

« Puissent les dieux t'entendre, Reborn… Puissent-ils t'entendre… »

_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_x_

_« Bonjour petit prince… »_

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant cette voix malheureusement devenue familière. Le jeune prince entreprit ensuite de reculer, pour sortir discrètement, mais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ce qu'il pensait être la porte, à la place de la sensation du bois, sa peau entra en contact avec quelque chose de froid, et d'écailleux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, constatant que ce qu'il avait touché était le corps d'un gigantesque dragon, celui-ci glissait le long des murs et du plafond, entourant la pièce et bloquant toutes les sorties. Et le jeune prince s'écarta le plus vite qu'il pu de la bête, surpris et effrayé, mais surtout confus. Le dragon continuait à glisser, l'observant sans un mot, semblant l'analyser, avant de relever la tête vers son maître lorsque le roi de l'Est se mit à rire, attirant aussi l'attention de Tsuna :

« Allons Hakuryuu, cesse de faire peur à notre petit prince.» Fit-il « C'est inconsidéré et impoli. Nous ne sommes pas chez nous. » _Enfin, pas encore…_ Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en prenant une tasse et la portant à sa bouche avant de se retourner vers le concerné : « Jeune prince, ne restez pas là, joignez-vous à moi. »

Tsuna, hésitant, approcha malgré tout, présentant que s'il refusait, il aurait à essuyer bien pire qu'une attaque du dragon. Il entreprit alors de s'assoir, pas trop loin pour contrarier le roi de l'Est, mais pas trop près non plus pour lui permettre de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il fut installé, l'adolescent inspira un bon coup et réfléchit à la situation. Il n'avait pas sentit l'aura de Byakuran, ce qui était étrange, étant donné qu'elle était la plus sinistre de tout le palais, et qu'il pouvait la sentir même de ses quartiers, lorsque l'homme était à des lieux de là. Et plus étrange encore, maintenant, il ne sentait plus aucune des auras des autres habitants du palais. D'ordinaire il pouvait au moins percevoir celle de Mukuro et de Viper, et celle, maintenant connue, du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, mais là c'était comme si elles avaient toutes disparues.

Outre cela, Tsuna savait qu'il était piégé, et il était clair qu'il le resterait s'il ne faisait rien pour s'en sortir. Mais pour ça, il ne devait pas paniquer. Jouer les proies acculées ne le mènerait nulle part. Reborn l'avait entraîné pour parer à ce genre de situation. Première chose à faire : découvrir ce que Byakuran lui voulait.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? Fit-il alors, tentant de mettre en place une façade calme, et de retourner la situation, ou du moins, ne pas y être dominée.

-Simplement vous soumettre une proposition. Un marché. Répondit Byakuran en posant sa tasse et posant sa tête sur sa paume de sa main.

-Une… proposition ?

-En effet. Je veux que passer une alliance avec vous.

Tsuna cligna les yeux. Une alliance ? C'était absurde, il n'était pas chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas passer d'alliance comme ça. Et puis, l'Est n'était-il pas déjà allié au Sud ?

-Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que mon époux soit celui avec qui vous devriez avoir cette discussion, je n'ai aucune autorité sur le Royaume de la Brume et je…

-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas d'une alliance avec Mukuro dont je vous parle. C'est d'une alliance avec _vous_.

-Avec moi ?

-En effet…

Byakuran se leva soudainement, l'intuition de Tsuna se mettant immédiatement en alerte au moment où il s'approcha de lui. « Ce que je veux… » Poursuivit alors le souverain en tendant sa main « C'est que vous soyez mien. ». L'homme passa ensuite sa main sur la joue du prince. « Unissez-vous à moi… »

Tsuna se leva subitement, ressentant le besoin de s'éloigner, ce simple geste faisant monter en lui de la répulsion et de la peur.

« E-Excusez-moi ? » Fit-il alors en reculant. Cette réaction ne fit que faire rire de plus belle le roi de l'Est. C'était sinistre, mais pourtant si enjoué. C'en était d'autant plus angoissant.

« Je vous demande de devenir mien. » Répéta alors Byakuran, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle à dire.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de moi, cependant… C-Cependant je suis uni à Mukuro ! » Finit-il par dire.

-Oh, mais cette union peut facilement être défaite.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je...

Tsuna réfléchit un instant. C'était vrai, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se défaire de cette union? Auparavant il aurait utilisé ce prétexte des dieux et de leurs décisions absolues, mais étrangement, même cette raison ne lui paraissait plus valable... Ce n'était pas simplement en rapport avec les dieux. Ce n'était _plus_ simplement en rapport avec les dieux...

-Et bien ? Le pressa l'homme.

-Je... Je...

« Vous l'aimez ? » Demanda soudain Byakuran, souriant encore plus lorsque le jeune prince se mit à rougir et à balbutier plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà . Et le prenant par surprise, le roi de l'Est saisit le bras du jeune garçon, le plaquant avec force contre la table, faisant tomber une des tasses qui vint s'écraser au sol dans un bruit de verre cassé.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que- »

« Shshh… Je le vois dans tes yeux. Et si ce cher Muku-chan ne s'en aperçoit pas, moi je peux le voir, je peux le sentir… » Murmura alors l'homme en se penchant un peu plus, la familiarité et le ton maintenant utilisé donnant des frissons au prince du Ciel, qui essayait de se relever, sans succès malheureusement. « Si faible…Tu deviens une faiblesse… _Sa_ faiblesse… Et je désire te posséder. Deviens ma force, petit prince. Deviens mon arme. » Et avant que Tsuna ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Byakuran l'embrassa avec force, profitant de la surprise du plus jeune pour forcer son passage dans la bouche de ce dernier.

L'héritier du Ciel avait beau essayer de se débattre, Byakuran était plus fort, et la menace de son messager gardien planait toujours au-dessus de lui. Et c'est dans son désespoir, alors qu'il pensait n'avoir plus aucun refuge, que des flammes surgirent du sol, un rugissement se faisant ensuite entendre, et alertant le souverain de l'Est qui se redressa, ne relâchant cependant pas son captif. Mais ce fut l'instant qu'il suffit à Tsuna pour libérer l'un de ses bras et frapper son agresseur, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, comme il l'avait fait avec Mukuro. Et lorsqu'il put se lever et s'éloigner, le jeune garçon constata avec soulagement que le rugissement était celui de son messager. Il s'essuya alors la bouche et resta près du fauve, qui grognait et montrait les crocs. L'animal s'interposa ensuite entre son maître et son agresseur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. J-Je ne trahirais jamais Mukuro ! » Déclara ensuite le prince. Ce qui, encore une fois, fit rire Byakuran, qui se passa la main sur le visage, là où il s'était fait frappé.

« Comme c'est touchant. J'ai tellement hâte de te voir te briser. » Dit alors l'homme en se redressant, Tsuna se mettant immédiatement sur ses gardes. « Crois-tu pouvoir supporter l'horreur de ce qu'il est ? Peux-tu supporter de voir qu'il est réellement. »

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

« Allons, petit animal, crois-tu vraiment que Muku-chan ait besoin de toi. » Continua-t-il alors que son messager gardien s'approchait de lui, ses écailles frottant contre sa main. « Certes, il est possible qu'il ressente des choses pour toi, mais dès l'instant où il le comprendra, dès l'instant où il se rendra compte de _l'humanité_ que tu crées en lui, il fera tout pour supprimer ces sentiments. Il te brisera, simplement pour se rappeler que tu n'es supposé être qu'un jouet, et rien de plus. Il te retirera tout ce qui tu possède, jusqu'à détruire tout ce qui t'est cher. Ta famille, tes amis… ton peuple… _tout_. »

* * *

><p>"Kyoya! Bonjour, est-"<p>

Dino n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car un tonfa vint sauvagement s'attaquer à sa tête. Il réussit à l'esquiver, bien entendu, grâce aux nombreuses occasions qu'il avait eu de pratiquer, mais ce n'était pas une attaque comme il avait l'habitue d'en essuyer de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. C'était plus... maladroit. Et l'expression qu'arborait le général de Mukuro en ce moment... C'était presque comme s'il était...embarrassé ?

"Kyoya, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?" Essaya alors le blond, uniquement pour se recevoir une autre vague d'attaque. Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, attrapant l'un des tonfa qui était dirigé vers lui, et immobilisant le second de sa main libre. Il était gentil, d'accord, mais il était prince, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait suivi un entraînement pour ce genre de chose.

-Kyoya, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ?

-Herbivore, lâche-moi. Ordonna alors le jeune homme en extirpant l'une de ses armes de la prise du prince pour tenter une seconde attaque. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. Poursuivit-il plus durement.

Dino fronça les sourcils sous la confusion. Il ne comprenait réellement pas ce qui se passait, mais pour que Hibari soit aussi agressif, c'était que ça devait être grave.

-Herbivore. Fit cependant le concerné en abaissant ses armes. Où sont les autres animaux.

Le blond grimaça en entendant la dénomination, mais ne pressa pas plus le sujet. Il était plus concerné de savoir pourquoi Hibari semblait avoir voulu changer de sujet, mais il répondit malgré tout :

-Ils sont supposés arriver. Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne. Retourne à la Cage.

-Kyoya, que se passe-t-il ? Insista cependant le jeune prince.

Le général leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi cet herbivore était-il aussi collant ? Il ne pouvait pas obéir sans poser de question pour une fois ? Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, ni de le voir, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Et l'animal osait faire comme si de rien était ! Il l'avait embrassé et maintenant c'était comme si tout était normal !

A cet instant, le général se demanda un quart de seconde pourquoi il était en colère pour _ça._ Non pas parce que le blond l'avait embrassé, mais parce qu'il se comportait comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

-Kyoy-

Et c'est dans un état d'agacement supérieur à celui qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps face à Dino que Hibari le plaqua contre l'un des murs, son tonfa sous la gorge et son aura plus que menaçante.

-Herbivore. Obéis. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes.

Dino, qui était surpris, et confus, ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils une nouvelle fois, prenant son comparse par surprise et saisissant son tonfa, réussissant à le repousser à et inverser les positions de telle sorte que Hibari soit celui à être plaqué contre le mur et le tonfa sous la gorge.

Il devait avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, encore moins s'attendait-il à la proximité soudaine qu'il y avait entre lui et le prince. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, le genre de chose qui donnait toujours au général de Mukuro l'envie de le frapper.

« Ecarte-toi. » Réussit à dire le jeune homme avant qu'un flash de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille ne lui traverse l'esprit et que, sans s'en rendre compte, il se mette à rougir, les battements de son cœur accélérant drastiquement. Il détourna alors les yeux, en direction de la salle à manger pour essayer de se calmer et de penser à autre chose, et s'étonna de ne plus rien ressentir. C'était comme si l'aura du prince avait disparu.

C'était mauvais…

« Hibari. » Résonna soudain une nouvelle voix.

Le concerné et Dino se retournèrent en direction du propriétaire de cette nouvelle voix qui n'était autre que Mukuro. Le souverain avait les sourcils froncés, sa contrariété visible. Si bien que Dino s'écarta immédiatement, libérant Hibari et baissant les yeux. Mukuro avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante, il ne voulait sûrement pas en faire les frais.

« Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de veiller sur Tsunayoshi. » Dit alors le roi, sa voix dure et impassible, autant que ses yeux.

Et même s'il ne le montrait pas, le général était surpris par la colère qui se dégageait du maître des lieux. « Tch. Il n'était pas dans les quartiers royaux. J l'ai suivi jusqu'ici avant que cet herbivore ne… m'interrompe. » Répondit-il cependant en fusillant du regard Dino, avant de détourner les yeux. « Et que l'aura du prince ne disparaisse. »

-Que veux-tu dire ? Son aura n'a pas pu disparaitre.

-Et pourtant c'est arrivé. Je l'ai senti en direction de la salle à manger, puis plus rien.

-Je vois. Dino. Dit ensuite le roi en se tournant vers son papillon. Retourne à la Cage, ni toi, ni les autres ne sont autorisés à sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Le blond ne fit que hocher la tête, avant de se mettre à marcher, jetant toutefois un dernier regard à Hibari, qui l'ignora. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mukuro ordonna à ce dernier de veiller sur les papillons, au cas où quelque chose se passerait. Et il disparu aussitôt…

Une fois seul, Mukuro se dirigea vers la salle à manger, son messager apparaissant près de lui et se posant sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte, le jeune souverain tenta d'ouvrir la porte avant de retirer rapidement sa main, grimaçant lorsque, regardant cette dernière, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des traces de brûlure. Mais ces dernières disparurent aussitôt, un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

« Kufufufu… Une barrière. » Pensa-t-il avant de reposer sa main sur le bois, une brume indigo la recouvrant. « Mais n'insulte pas mes capacités en mettant en place des pièges aussi médiocres… » Fit-il ensuite, son œil droit se mettant à briller alors qu'il entreprenait de détruire cette barrière…

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi… »<p>

Tsuna venait de murmurer, interrompant le discours du roi de l'Est sur comment Mukuro allait le trahir et détruire tout ce qu'il connaissait et chérissait. L'homme, en entendant cela, ne pu que lever un sourcil, intrigué.

« Pourquoi faites-nous ça ? » Dit ensuite le prince, plus fort cette fois. « Mukuro n'est-il pas votre ami ? »

« Mon ami ? » Répéta le plus vieux en se rasseyant à sa place d'origine, semblant réfléchir. Puis il éclata de rire, surprenant Tsuna qui posa la main sur son messager, l'animal grognant toujours mais s'apaisant légèrement au contact du jeune garçon. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. » Dit-il ensuite.

Byakuran se calma ensuite, essuyant une larme qui perlait sur l'un de ses yeux : « Voyons, cette amitié, comme tu l'appelles, n'est qu'un jeu de pouvoir. Tu n'es pas assez naïf pour penser que Muku-chan et moi entretenant autre chose qu'une rivalité qui finira par la mort de l'un d'entre nous…. Et personnellement, je préfèrerais que ce soit la sienne. » Finit-il en souriant de manière lugubre. « Et pour cela, je dois t'avoir. » Dit-il ensuite, le dragon se mettant à grogner avant de fendre sur le prince et son messager. Le lion se mit à rugir, les flammes de sa crinière redoublant d'intensité, autant que les flammes que venait de faire apparaitre l'héritier du Ciel sur ses mains et son front. Mais l'animal ne pu voir la queue du dragon qui s'abattit entre lui et Tsuna, le prince ayant le temps de sentir l'attaque et l'esquivant de justesse, les séparant avant d'écarter le lion en l'envoyant s'écraser dans un mur.

« Voilà donc les flammes du Ciel. Je suis honoré de pouvoir être témoin d'un tel spectacle… Cependant, cela ne servira à rien contre moi. Tenter de te débattre ne ferait que rendre cette expérience plus douloureuse. Pourquoi ne pas te soumettre gentiment à moi ? »

L'aura du souverain de l'Est devint soudainement plus noire, complètement visible alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'homme et envahissant toute la pièce. Le prince du Ciel eut l'impression de suffoquer, c'était comme si son énergie était directement drainée de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce qu -» Et il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait lorsque ses flammes s'éteignaient d'elles-mêmes, et qu'il tomba à terre, son corps refusant de se relever et d'obéir. Il n'arrivait pas à rallumer ses flammes et était comme paralysé. Son messager était lui aussi à terre, grognant et se débattant, une partie du long corps de Hakuryuu étalé sur lui pour l'empêcher de se relever.

Tsuna eut soudain un frisson, son intuition lui faisant sentir, pendant quelques secodes, l'aura de Mukuro, mais son attention fut bien vite attirée par autre chose. Car bientôt, quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec son dos, et même à travers ses vêtements, le prince du Ciel pouvait sentir des écailles. Rapidement, son corps quitta le sol et il se retrouva transporté jusque devant Byakuran, dont le sourire était toujours aussi angoissant.

L'homme se leva à la hauteur du jeune garçon « Pourquoi me considérer comme un ennemi ? Alors que nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble… » puis posant sa main sur sa joue avant de s'approcher de son oreille : « Je pourrais te donner le monde… » Continua-t-il avant de descendre jusqu'au cou de son captif et de s'y pencher.

Tsuna ne pu qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des dents se planter dans la chaire et l'atroce douleur qui s'en suivit. Il ne pouvait crier, ni s'éloigner, le dégout et la peur lui serrant la gorge alors que le roi léchait ce qu'il déduisait être du sang. L'adolescent ferma alors les yeux, priant pour que cela cesse, que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, son corps, malgré la paralysie, trouvant le moyen de trembler.

Et alors qu'il pensait que plus rien ne pourrait venir le sauver, Byakuran s'éloigna soudainement, passant ses doigts sur sa bouche pour y essuyer le sang qui y restait et regardant en direction de la porte. « Dommage. Enfin… » Fit-il en se retournant vers sa victime « Au plaisir de poursuivre cette entrevue. » Termina-t-il avant de disparaitre, son messager avec lui, le corps du prince du Ciel tombant sans grâce sur le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit, révélant Mukuro et son messager, qui s'envola, faisant le tour de la pièce. Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au corps de son époux, regardant autour de lui pour constater la présence du lion du Ciel, qui n'avait pas avancé vers son maître, mais plutôt, observait le roi de la Brume, comme pour voir ce qu'il ferait.

Tsuna, plus que soulagé, essaya de bouger, sans succès encore une fois. Mais sa tentative ne sembla pas passer inaperçu au regard de son mari, qui entreprit de le prendre dans ses bras, le soulevant, son regard désintéressé : « C'est inutile, tu es sous l'emprise de la magie de l'Est. Ton corps reprendra sa mobilité dans deux à trois heures. » . Le jeune garçon acquiesça mentalement et rougit, se sentant étonnamment mieux maintenant que son époux était là. Sans un autre mot, Ce dernier entreprit d'ailleurs de sortir de la pièce, se retournant pour rappeler son messager…

* * *

><p>« Excusez-moi ? » Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Viper, s'étonnant une fois de plus des décisions de son souverain.<p>

Mukuro venait de raccompagner Tsuna dans la chambre royale, le messager du jeune prince le suivant et se couchant près de son maître, refusant de partir. Et le roi de la brume, après avoir posté son propre messager dans la chambre, alla rejoindre Viper. Et après lui avoir expliqué la situation, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en constatant la stupidité de son mage.

- Viper, tu sais que je déteste me répéter…

- Je sais, mon seigneur, cependant… êtes-vous certain ? Tolérer la présence de Byakuran au palais après ce qu'il a osé faire. C'est… étrange.

- Viper… Byakuran aurait pu tuer Tsunayoshi. Mais ce n'était pas son but, il l'a gardé en vie pour une raison. Et cela coïncide parfaitement avec l'attaque du Nord contre nos troupes.

- Pourquoi ne pas le tuer dans ce cas.

- Voyons, Byakuran n'est pas le genre à se faire tuer aussi facilement, il est bien entouré, et assez puissant pour détruire ce royaume et tout ses habitants en quelques heures.

-Que devons-nous faire alors ?

- Ne te tracasse pas de ce genre de chose.

Ceci étant dit, Mukuro ordonna au mage de se retirer, et lorsqu'il fut seul, il commença à réfléchir, son esprit dérivant sur l'image de Tsuna et à la trace qui décorait maintenant son cou. Il serra les poings. Byakuran avait osé s'en prendre au prince, dans son palais. Il avait osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. C'était devenu personnel, et un tel affront n'appelait qu'à une chose… Vengeance.

Et il prendrait soin de frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal….

* * *

><p><strong>Gros avancement dans l'histoire! Enfin je crois. Mais enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus! <strong>

**Pas grand chose à dire à part ça!**

**A la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 11

**rating**:T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna, D18 avec slight 692718, 10051 et peut-être d'autres.

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**NdA: Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai mes examens dans quelques jours et je sais que je devrais réviser, mais j'avais ce truc qui n'arrêtait pas de me traîner dans la tête, donc il fallait que je l'écrive! J'espère en tout cas que le précédent chapitre vous aura plu et que celui-ci ne vous décevra pas. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, ses mains tremblantes.<p>

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?_

La Cour du palais de la Brume et celle de l'Est étaient toutes les deux réunies, leurs souverains respectif se faisant face. Irie se tenait derrière Byakuran, baissant les yeux, n'osant croiser le regard du prince du Ciel plus que celui du roi de la Brume. Près de lui, suspendu à quelques mètres du sol et prisonnier des serres de Hakuryuu, messager gardien de Byakuran, se trouvait Gokudera, inconscient.

Squalo et ses subordonnés se trouvaient eux aussi dans la pièce, prêt à attaquer s'ils le devaient, comme Hibari qui lui, était adossé à un mur non loin, observant avec intérêt l'échange et attendant avec impatience l'occasion de mordre quelqu'un, ou avec de la chance, toute une armée d'herbivores.

Mukuro ne fit que froncer les sourcils, son expression et son aura dangereusement calmes, mais son messager gardien, posé sur son épaule, gonflant ses plumes dans une contrariété contenue qu'il partageait avec son maître.

"Tu te trouve dans mon palais Byakuran, sur _mon_ territoire... Penses-tu que ce genre de chose..." Commença-t-il ensuite, pointant le corps de Gokudera "..soit judicieux dans une telle situation ?"

La menace était claire, mais plutôt que de considérer le danger, le roi de l'Est ne fit que sourire: "Voyons Muku-chan, tu sais que je pourrais détruire cette cité de mes propres mains. Tu peux tuer ma Cours, mais ma force me sera toujours suffisante pour en faire autant de la tienne."

"Kufufufu... Pourquoi ne pas vérifier cela immédiatement ?" Renchérit alors Mukuro en faisant apparaitre son trident.

Mais avant que les deux souverains ne puissent se sauter à la gorge et inaugurer ce qui s'annonçait être un bain de sang, une voix s'éleva pour les stopper, une petite forme s'interposant entre les deux camps.

"Stop! A-Arrêter"

Malgré ses mains tremblantes, sa gorge serrées et son cœur battant avec frénésie, Tsuna s'était placé devant son époux, lui tournant le dos et faisant face à Byakuran qui sourit de plus belle.

Le prince du Ciel ne savait pas combien de temps ses jambes tiendraient, elles qui menaçaient déjà de lâcher dans l'instant.

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là..?_

_Comment les choses avaient-elles pu s'envenimer à ce point ?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quelques heures plus tôt...<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"Kufufu...Qui aurait pu penser que Byakuran cachait une telle pièce de choix..."<em>

Mukuro rit doucement, observant avec délectation le spectacle que lui offrait Irie Shouishi.

C'était assez curieux, s'était dit le jeune roi en songeant au peu d'intérêt qu'il avait jusqu'ici porté au conseiller de son rival, de voir que ce dernier au contraire, voyait avec une certaine important le roux...

Mukuro avait cherché encore et encore un moyen de se venger de ce que lui avait fait Byakuran, mais aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, le roi de l'Est ne valorisait rien de particulier. Tout et tout ceux qui composaient son entourage n'étaient que des pions, bon à être sacrifiés ou à le divertir, ce qui en un sens signifiait la même chose.

Et c'est alors qu'il décidait de finalement s'en prendre directement à son rivale, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec sa solution.

Irie Shouishi.

Certes, au départ il n'y avait pas fait attention, car malgré le temps qu'il passait auprès de Byakuran, Mukuro se disait que le jeune homme ne devait être qu'un jouet comme un autre pour le roi de l'Est. Cependant, plus il l'observait, plus il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez le roux, comme si... comme s'il était inaccessible, hors de portée. Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Un barrière.

Irie Shouishi était entouré d'une barrière magique.

Encore plus curieux conclut-il alors, sa curiosité piquée au vif avec cette nouvelle découverte.

Pourquoi Byakuran prendrait-il la peine de mettre en place une barrière autour de l'un de ses subordonnés ? La seule réponse était que ce dernier devait avoir une valeur particulière, assez grande pour que l'homme aux cheveux bancs cherche à le protéger de cette manière.

Tout ceci menant à la situation dans laquelle le conseiller de l'Est se trouvait.

Mukuro avait réussi à détruire cette barrière, décidant de faire de Irie Shouishi la victime de sa vengeance et ainsi, il avait piégé le jeune homme dans une chambre reculée et isolée du reste du palais. Là, il entreprit de _jouer_ un peu avec Irie, afin de faire passer un message à son roi. Au terme de ce jeu, le pauvre jeune homme respirait avec difficulté, son coup, ses épaules et le reste de son corps ainsi décorés de marques en tout genre, morsures, griffures, tout ce qui pouvait servir à montrer qu'il avait été touché par quelqu'un d'autre...

Mukuro, ayant terminé, ne fit plus aucun son, souriant simplement, essuyant un peu de sang qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres avant de se lever.

"J'ose espérer que ton maître recevra le message..." Fut la seule phrase qu'il prononça avant de sortir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Tsuna ? Tsuna ?"<em> **

_mmh...? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

**_"Tsuna, debout... Tsuna...réveille-toi..." _**

_Qui..?_

_**"Il faut que tu te lèves...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."**  
><em>

_Trop tard..? Mais de quoi...  
><em>

_**"Il sera bientôt trop tard..."**  
><em>

_Qu'est-ce que...?_ se demanda le jeune garçon alors qu'il grimaçait, sentant quelque chose de mouillé lui toucher le visage et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le lion qui lui servait de messager. Ce dernier avait reprit sa forme de petit animal et en avait profité pour monter sur le lit, léchouillant le visage de son maître.

Le jeune prince se redressa alors, essuyant son visage et regardant autour de lui, confus. Il se mit ensuite à caresser distraitement la crinière de son messager, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre et comment il avait atterri là.

C'est après quelques secondes qu'il se rappela de tout, les souvenirs revenant rapidement, principalement celui de l'incident dans la salle à manger. Instinctivement, il leva la main vers son cou, là où l'avait blessé Byakuran, et il grimaça lorsque, en y appuyant, une vive douleur se fit sentir. Mais une fois la sensation passée, il se mit à sourire, se rappelant ensuite de Mukuro, de la manière dont il l'avait sauvé. Sans lui, il serait peut-être encore prisonnier, ou pire...

"Jeune prince ?" Se fit alors entendre une voix derrière la porte. Une voix féminine. Et l'intuition de Tsuna ne l'alertant d'aucun danger, l'adolescent se permis d'autoriser l'intrus à entrer, ayant préalablement tenter de se lever, mais son corps étant visiblement légèrement engourdi dû à la magie de l'Est, ses jambes n'obéissaient pas.

Une servante entra, un plateau à la main.

"Sa Majesté le roi m'envoie pour m'occuper de vos blessures." Dit-elle simplement en posant le plateau près du lit, où se trouvait un bol avec de l'eau et des herbes, avant de s'occuper de la plaie du prince. Ce dernier se laissa faire, souriant de nouveau à la simple mention de Mukuro.

"Où est Mukuro ?" Ne put-il ensuite d'empêcher de demander.

"Son altesse avait des affaires urgentes à régler. Il a demandé que vous ne quittiez pas les quartiers royaux." Répondit la servante sans lever les yeux de son travail.

_Huh ?_

"A-Attendez, pourquoi dois-je rester ici ?"

"Car il l'a ordonné."

Soudain, l'intuition de Tsuna se mit en alerte, l'angoisse le gagnant. Ce n'était pas une alerte comme une autre, c'était plus comme un pressentiment, un _mauvais_ pressentiment. Il se allait se passer quelque chose.

**_"Il sera bientôt trop tard..."_**

Décidant de désobéir, une fois de plus et visiblement pas la dernière, Tsuna s'écarta de la servante, se dirigeant vers le bord du lit avec difficulté, son corps refusant toujours d'obéir pleinement.

"J-Jeune prince, que faites-vous ?"

"Je dois arrêter ça...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..." Murmura l'héritier du Ciel plus pour lui même que pour répondre à la femme, qui venait de lui attraper le bras et tentait de le maintenir en place.

Il avait beau être un prince et être l'époux de Mukuro, cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il serait traité avec autant de respect sauf en présence du roi lui-même. Et le laisser partir serait pour elle l'équivalent d'une condamnation à mort. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, le prince continuait à se débattre.

"Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, sa Majesté a ordonné que-" Essaya-t-elle avant d'être brutalement interrompue.

"Peu importe ce que Mukuro a dit, **je** vous ordonne de me laisser partir!" S'énerva l'adolescent, ses yeux prenant une étrange couleur orange et son aura devenant dangereuse, assez intense pour que la servante puisse la sentir, le lâchant immédiatement, tétanisée.

Voyant l'expression horrifiée de la femme, Tsuna se calma légèrement, se sentant soudainement désolé. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver et il devait l'empêcher, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait...

C'est d'ailleurs dans cette pensée qu'il réussit à se traîner vers la porte, sortant de la chambre en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans les quartiers réservés à la Cours de l'Est...<em>**

Byakuran commençait à s'impatienter, tapotant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil alors qu'il attendait son conseiller. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était parti, et le roi de l'Est n'arrivait pas à détecter sa présence dans le palais. Normalement il n'aurait eu aucun mal à le trouver grâce à la barrière qu'il avait mis en place autour de lui, mais là, c'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé, et ça ne signifiait qu'une chose, que quelqu'un avait réussi à détruire sa barrière.

Mais le plus inquiétant était le fait de penser à_ qui_ avait réussi à la détruire, car Byakuran s'était lui-même assuré de l'efficacité de cette barrière et il n'était pas donné à n'importe qui de déjouer la magie de l'Est.

Le souverain, en songeant à cela, attendit malgré tout, écartant cette hypothèse pour privilégier celle du simple contretemps. Mais après ces deux heures et plus, son impatience eu raison de lui et il invoqua Hakuryuu.

_« Vous m'avez appelé ? » _Fit la bête en se prosternant.

- En effet. Réussis-tu à sentir la présence de Shou-chan ? Demanda l'homme, le ton de sa voix, même si restant enjoué comme à son habitude, cachant une once d'inquiétude.

Le messager gardien resta silencieux un instant, cherchant la présence du concerné, avant de relever la tête vers son roi :

- _Je ne sens rien mon seigneur._

- Concentre-toi un peu mieux. Insista étrangement Byakuran en fronçant les sourcils. Ne prends plus en compte la barrière que j'ai mise en place autour de lui, il semblerait qu'elle ai été détruite.

- Détruite ? Mais par qui ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais je le découvrirais, pour le moment cherche la présence de Shou-chan parmi celle de tous les autres insectes sans aucun pouvoir de ce palais.

-Mais-

-Trouve-le. Je t_'ordonne_ de le trouver.

Sans réellement comprendre, mais ayant appris à obéir sans poser de question, le dragon blanc hocha simplement la tête, se remettant à la recherche du roux et se concentrant cette fois d'avantage, suivant les directives de son souverain. Cela lui prit plus longtemps pour le faire, mais éventuellement, il repéra la présence d'Irie. Elle était très faible, si bien qu'elle semblait menacer de disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre.

Informant Byakuran, Hakuryuu fut ensuite ordonné de ramener le jeune homme, laissant son roi seul. Celui-ci réfléchissant à tout scénario possible pouvant expliquer ce retard de son cher Shou-chan, et les raison pour lesquelles sa présence était quasi-indétectable… mais un seul de ces scénarios lui semblait plausible, et son sang se glaçait à la seule pensée du responsable.

_Mukuro._

Il était évident qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Certes, après ce qu'il avait fait au prince du Ciel, Byakuran s'attendait à des représailles de la part du jeune roi… Mais pas aussi tôt…

Pourtant, en un sens, il aurait dû s'en douter, il aurait dû y être préparé…

C'était la règle après tout. _Pas de règle._

Le roi de l'Est serra les poings, la colère le gagnant de plus en plus et le consumant alors qu'il attendait le retour de son messager gardien.

Mais sa colère fit bientôt place à la rage lorsque Hakuryuu réapparu une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Irie à ses côtés, le jeune homme avait un peu de sang sur les lèvres, et il semblait mal à l'aise, tirant sur les manches de ses vêtements comme pour cacher ses poignées. Mais ce détail échappa au roi de l'Est, trop soulagé pour s'en préoccuper , qui se leva d'un bond en voyant son conseiller, ce dernier, lui, baissa directement les yeux, fuyant le regard de son souverain quand celui-ci lui saisit le visage.

« Shou-chan.. ? » Fit alors l'homme, surpris d'un tel comportement de la part du roux. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur une trace rouge sur le cou du jeune homme et il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant de quoi il s'agissait. Une marque de morsure. Et il était clair que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait faite…

Irie ne sembla pas manquer le regard du plus vieux, levant la main vers sa chemise pour l'ajuster et tenter de cacher la marque. Malheureusement, en cachant son cou, il exposa son poignée, et ainsi les propres marques qui le décoraient. Et avant qu'il ne puisse la baisser, le souverain de l'Est lui saisit la main avant de violemment remonter la manche de la chemise et d'exposer tout le bras, découvrant une multitude de marques et de traces.

« Shou-chan… Que s'est-il passé.. ? » Souffla l'homme en serrant malgré lui le poignée de son cadet, qui ne fit rien à part grimacer. Devant l'absence de réponse, Byakuran entreprit de voir ce que voulait lui cacher plus tôt son conseiller, exposant son cou et ses épaules pour y trouver autant de marques que sur son bras.

« M-Majesté… » Tenta alors Irie en voyant le regard de son roi et sentant la colère qui gagnait du terrain.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme se mette dans une rage folle, se précipitant pour mettre en place des représailles cruelles et destructrice, mais contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, Byakuran ne fit que rire, surprenant Hakuryuu et Irie :

« _"On ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient"_, hein... » Murmura-t-il ensuite.

« B-Byakuran-sama… ? » Essaya une seconde fois le jeune homme en posant sa main sur celle de son aîné, mais l'homme ne l'écoutait visiblement pas.

"C'est un message de sa part n'est-ce pas. Il a fait ça pour se venger..." Finit-il par dire, son regard s'assombrissant.

"Byakuran-sama, ne faites rien d'inconsidéré, je vous en pris!"

"Je le tuerais... Je les tuerais tous..."

…

…

…

« Majesté. » Résonna soudain une voix, extirpant l'homme de ses sombres pensées. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner, reconnaissant déjà le propriétaire de la voix, et n'ayant réellement pas le temps de voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Kikyo…Vas-t-en. »

Ledit Kikyo se prosterna.

- Je me vois obligé de désobéir.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer pour l'instant, alors hors de ma vue avant que je ne perde patience.

-Majesté, c'est important. Insista l'homme malgré la menace.

Puis soupirant d'exaspération, Byakuran se tourna vers son subalterne, son regard lui indiquant clairement que ça avait intérêt à vraiment être important. Comprenant le message, Kikyo, d'un geste de sa main, le sol fit s'ouvrir le sol, des plantes en sortant, et apportant avec elles le corps inerte d'un individu aux cheveux argentés.

Byakuran reconnu immédiatement de qui il s'agissait, mais plutôt que d'être satisfait, il s'en désintéressait. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était Irie, et sa vengeance. Il devait trouver un moyen de faire payer Mukuro, de lui montrer qui était le plus doué à ce jeu et de lui faire regretter ce sale tour. Personne ne touchait à ce qui lui appartenait. Personne ne touchait à _son Shou-chan_... C'est alors que son regard retomba sur la tête argentée.

Le roi de l'Est se remis soudainement à sourire, ne lâchant pas Irie mais son attention cette fois totalement tournée vers Kikyo.

- Tu as fais du très bon travail Kikyo.

- Je vous remercie mon seigneur.

- Mukuro est-il au courant que nous avons l'un de ses papillons ?

- Non. Mais cela ne devrait pas tarder, car il y avait avec lui trois mercenaires. Voulez-vous que je quitte la cité de la brume avec lui ? Ainsi ils ne pourront se mettre à notre poursuite.

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai d'autres projets pour ce cher Hayato...

_"Je vais donner à ce cher Muku-chan une leçon d'humilité..."_

* * *

><p>"Que voulez-vous dire par 'il a disparu' ?" Fit Mukuro en croisant les bras, Squalo étant debout à ses côtés, Yamamoto, Belphegor et Fran se trouvant devant eux, silencieux et les yeux fixés au sol. Les trois adolescents avaient été trouvés par Lussuria, toujours ligotés. Et c'est après les avoir libéré, que les jeunes garçons furent amenés à leur lieutenant, et qu'ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. Comment ils s'étaient fait surprendre, immobilisés, et comment, après l'apparition de leur ennemi, le prince de l'Est s'était évaporé devant leur yeux, en même temps que leur agresseur.<p>

Et pas de chance, Mukuro avait été mis au courant. Et tout ce que les trois assassins avaient trouvé à lui dire lorsqu'il demanda où était son papillon d'argent, c'était 'il a disparu'. Ceci menant à la question du roi de l'Est, et au silence des adolescents.

"VOOIII! Répondez bande d'incapables!" S'énerva ensuite le lieutenant en frappant du pied.

Se grattant alors nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, Yamamoto fut celui qui entreprit de parler:

- Il a disparu... Il s'est évaporé dans les airs, pouf...

- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? Continua Mukuro, le ton de sa voix se faisant réellement inquiétant.

- C'est-à-dire que... Nous étions immobilisés au sol. Même Fran ne pouvait rien faire. Répondit le brun.

- Tch.

Se détournant des trois jeunes, le souverain de la brume serra les poings.

C'était bien sa chance.

D'abord la rébellion du royaume du Nord, l'agression de Tsunayoshi, et maintenant, _ça_.

Il était certain qu'il s'agissait _encore_ d'un coup de Byakuran. Mais que ce soit en représailles à ce qu'il avait fait à son conseiller ou que ce soit un coup isolé, là était la question.

Invoquant alors son messager, Mukuro lui ordonna de rechercher toute trace du prince. S'il ne se trompait pas, l'argenté n'aurait pas encore quitté le palais, ou au pire, serait encore sur le territoire de la brume. Il ne serait donc pas trop difficile de le retrouver, et avec un peu de chance, de retrouver avec lui son agresseur, qui était sans aucun doute, l'un des subordonnés du souverain de l'Est.

Puis il ordonna aux membres de la Varia, hormis Squalo, de veiller sur les autres papillons. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque dans le cas où Byakuran venait à décider d'attaquer le reste de sa collection. Il fit ensuite appeler Hibari et Viper...

...

...

Non loin, Tsuna avait réussi à progresser jusque dans l'un des couloirs principales après avoir failli se tuer dans des escaliers. Ses jambes reprenaient peu à peu leur mobilité, mais il avait toujours besoin de s'appuyer sur quelque chose pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et tomber. Heureusement, son messager était aussi à ses côtés, ayant repris sa forme de lion adulte après l'incident avec la servante et aidant son maître en cas de besoin.

Il arriva d'ailleurs rapidement à la pièce où se trouvait Mukuro et Squalo, le roi de la brume étant celui qu'il cherchait, et son instinct le menant directement là.

"Que sommes-nous supposés faire ?" Résonna une voix que le prince du Ciel reconnu être celle de Squalo.

"Pour le moment, rien. Nous ne pouvons risquer de voir le bâtard blessé. Une révolte de la part de la tribu de l'Ouest est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment." Déclara ensuite une autre personne, devinée comme étant Mukuro.

Mais plutôt que d'être soulagé d'avoir trouvé son époux, Tsuna s'inquiéta de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il savait désormais que Mukuro se referait souvent à Gokudera en utilisant le terme "bâtard". Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, quelque chose était arrivé au prince de l'Ouest.

"Ne suffirait-il pas simplement de tuer ces herbivores."

"Ce serait inutile. Divertissant, mais inutile et salissant pour mon palais."

Le silence gagna soudainement la pièce lorsqu'un hululement se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit de battement d'ailes et de plume frottant contre le tissu. Et alors que Tsuna s'approchait pour voir ce qui se passait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les hommes s'étaient subitement tu, un cri, précédé d'un bruit de verre cassé, l'alarma, tout comme les occupants de la pièce, qui en sortirent rapidement, uniquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Tsuna, et ensuite voir une servante accourir vers eux. Elle se prosterna devant Mukuro, essoufflée et apeurée visiblement:

"Tsunayoshi ? Je croyais avoir demandé que tu ne quittes la chambre. " Dit Mukuro, contrarié de voir qu'on lui avait désobéi, mais aussi d'avoir été interrompu.

Mais avant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance de se défendre, Tsuna fut coupé par la voix de la servante "M-Majesté, le roi de l'Est et sa Cour.. Il vous demande..." Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"Il... _me demande_ ?" Répéta-t-il, confus puis amusé. "Où sont-ils ?" Demanda-t-il ensuite.

"D-Dans la salle du trône."

"Je vois..." Renchérit simplement le souverain, se tournant brièvement vers son époux "Tsunayoshi, retourne aux quartiers royaux."

- Mukuro, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce n'est pas important. Retourne aux quartiers royaux.

- Mais Gokudera-kun, et Byakuran ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas important alors obéis et retourne à notre chambre. _Maintenant_.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils, se sentant plus insulté qu'effrayé par ce que lui disait le jeune souverain .

Ce n'était pas important ?

Gokudera avait été enlevé, et Byakuran demandait à voir Mukuro. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que ce n'était pas important. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de rester tranquillement dans sa chambre quand tout ça était en train d'arriver et qu'il sentait que ça ne demandait qu'à s'empirer!

Voyant la ferme intention de son époux à ne pas lui obéir, Mukuro ne fit que soupirer. Il n'avait pas le temps à ça, et il n'avait personne pour assurer sa sécurité s'il l'envoyait de force dans leur chambre. Il savait qu'en cas d'attaque, il aurait besoin de Viper, de Squalo et de Hibari. Les autres Varia étaient en train de veiller sur les autres papillons. Il avait les mains liées.

"Hibari." Fit-il alors, attirant l'attention du jeune homme "Je te charge de le protéger. Tue quiconque essayera de l'approcher." Le concerné ne répondit rien, se tournant simplement vers sa nouvelle "charge".

Et sur ce, ils se rendirent à la salle du trône.

* * *

><p><em>Quel toupet.<em> Se dit Mukuro en pénétrant dans la salle du trône, rencontrant son cher rival et sa Cour. Et plus intéressant, le corps inerte de Gokudera entre les serres de son messager gardien.

Le jeune roi ne tarda pas à se rapprocher, des gardes se tenant derrière lui alors que Viper et Hibari était à ses côtés, Squalo et d'autres assassins se trouvant aux alentours pour agir au moment opportun.

"Ah, Muku-chan, je suis content que tu ais répondu à mon appel." Fit joyeusement Byakuran. "Sache que j'ai parfaitement reçu le message." Continua-t-il ensuite, serrant les poing en voyant le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du roi de la Brume alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Irie Shouishi, qui se tenait derrière son souverain, baissant les yeux. "Néanmoins, je tenais à t'adresser moi-même un petit message..."

Aussitôt finit-il sa phrase que Hakuryuu se mit à bouger, resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Gokudera en grognant.

"Gokudera-kun!" S'écria alors Tsuna en voyant son collègue papillon captif, action qu'il regretta immédiatement lorsqu'elle attira l'attention de Byakuran, qui se mit à sourire dangereusement en voyant le jeune prince.

- Oh. Mais que vois-je. Ne serait-ce pas _mon petit prince_.

L'héritier du Ciel eu de suite un geste de recul, son cœur s'affolant. Le souvenir de son agression lui revenait à l'esprit et sa main se positionnant instinctivement sur sa blessure.

Et il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de Byakuran, ou parce qu'il avait appelé Tsuna _"**mon** petit prince"_, mais la colère commença à gagner Mukuro, qui prit la parole, espérant reprendre l'attention de son rival.

" Tu es plutôt gonflé de te montrer devant moi après ce que tu as osé faire. Je pensais qu'après avoir reçu mon.._message_, tu aurais appris où est ta place."

" Oh, mais je ne la connais que trop bien. Mais à ce jeu, il te manque quelques années d'expérience Muku-chan. Je dois avouer que ton coup était admirable, mais un bon joueur doit toujours avoir une trappe de secours. Et tu auras deviné quelle est la mienne." Nargua l'homme aux cheveux blancs en pointant son captif.  
>"Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, et ton petit jouet finit déchiqueté par mon messager."<p>

Tsuna ne fit qu'observer, toujours aussi paniqué, et maintenant encore plus en sachant ce qui pouvait arriver au prince de l'Ouest. Son état d'angoisse était tel que ses mains commençaient à trembler, son messager s'approchant de lui pour tenter de le rassurer, mais le jeune prince ne montrant aucune réceptivité alors que Byakuran poursuivait:

"Un mariage forcé, une révolte, l'écrasement de ton armée dans le nord... Souhaites-tu réellement ajouter la mort d'un prince et une déclaration de guerre à la liste de tes problèmes Muku-chan ?"

Mukuro ne fit que froncer les sourcils, son expression et son aura dangereusement calmes, mais son messager gardien, posé sur son épaule, gonflant ses plumes dans une contrariété contenue qu'il partageait avec son maître.

"Tu te trouve toujours dans mon palais Byakuran, sur _mon_ territoire... Penses-tu que ce genre de chose..." Commença-t-il ensuite, pointant le corps de Gokudera "..soit judicieux dans une telle situation ?"

La menace était claire, mais plutôt que de considérer le danger, le roi de l'Est ne fit que sourire: "Voyons Muku-chan, tu sais que je pourrais détruire cette cité de mes propres mains. Tu peux tuer ma Cours, mais ma force me sera toujours suffisante pour en faire autant de la tienne."

"Kufufufu... Pourquoi ne pas vérifier cela immédiatement ?" Renchérit alors Mukuro en faisant apparaitre son trident.

Mais avant que les deux souverains ne puissent se sauter à la gorge et inaugurer ce qui s'annonçait être un bain de sang, une voix s'éleva pour les stopper, une petite forme s'interposant entre les deux camps.

"Stop! A-Arrêter!"

Malgré ses mains tremblantes, sa gorge serrées et son cœur battant avec frénésie, Tsuna s'était placé devant son époux, lui tournant le dos et faisant face à Byakuran qui sourit de plus belle.

"Tsunayoshi, hors de mon chemin." Ordonna fermement le roi de la Brume. "Tsunayoshi."

"Je suis désolé... J-Je ne peux pas faire ça." Répondit le prince "Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous battre." Déclara-t-il par la suite avec plus d'assurance.

"Oh, et que vas-tu faire ?" Fit alors Byakuran en riant.

"Je vous demande de partir." Renchérit l'adolescent.

Un long silence gagna alors la pièce, tous abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Silence qui fut ensuite brisé par le roi de l'Est lorsqu'il éclata de rire, prenant le temps de se calmer avant de demander aux jeune prince s'il avait bien entendu.

- Attends, tu es sérieux ?

- Parfaitement. Je vous demande de partir. Quitter cet endroit. Libérer Gokudera-kun et quitter le territoire de la Brume.

L'homme se remit à rire, levant la main pour stopper certains de ses hommes qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Tsuna pour avoir eu l'audace de parler de cette façon à leur roi.

"Penses-tu réellement que c'est aussi simple que ça ?" Fit alors ce dernier en s'approchant du plus jeune "Penses-tu réellement que je vais obéir à tes ordres..." Poursuivit-il en levant la main, les gardes du palais de la brume se mettant en position offensive, mais cela n'affectant absolument pas leur ennemi, qui continuait à avancer, jusqu'à arriver en face du prince du Ciel. "Qui crois-tu être, petit animal arrogant...Je pourrais t'écraser..."

Tsuna se crispa lorsqu'il sentit la main du roi effleurer la blessure qui était sur son cou, qui n'était plus couverte par le pansement, le jeune garçon étant partit avant que la servante ne puisse s'en occuper correctement.

"Byakuran. Éloigne-toi de lui." Résonna heureusement la voix de Mukuro, son trident à quelques centimètres de la tête de son ennemi, le roi de la Brume s'étant lui aussi approcher. Il jeta un regard furtif à Hibari, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas se formaliser du regard meurtrier qui lui était jeté, trouvant la tournure des évènements plutôt intéressante.

"Allons Muku-chan. Le prince et moi discutons." Fit Byakuran.

"Tu n'as rien à lui dire. Éloigne-toi de lui."

Sentant tant de venin dans la voix de son cadet, Byakuran posa les yeux sur l'héritier de la tribu du Ciel, les levant ensuite vers son rival.

"Tu tiens énormément à cette petite chose huh..." Murmura-t-il avant de sourire, son aura changeant drastiquement. "Bien! J'accepte de quitter le palais!" Déclara-t-il ensuite en frappant joyeusement ses mains ensembles, à la grande surprise de tous.

"Tu... quoi ?" Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Mukuro, lui-même pris par surprise.

"Je disais que j'acceptais de quitter le palais." Reprit alors le roi de l'Est en souriant "Mais à une condition." Ajouta-t-il, faisant ainsi revenir la suspicion de maître des lieux.

"Je ne jouerais pas avec toi Byakuran." Déclara alors ce dernier en resserrant la prise de son trident.

"Je ne m'adressais pas à toi." Répliqua le concerné, posant sa main sur la joue de Tsuna qui se figea de nouveau "Je m'adressais au jeune prince. C'est à lui que je souhaite soumettre ma condition."

- Huh ? Q-Quoi ? Moi ? Demanda le concerné en écarquillant les yeux.

- En effet jeune prince... Je m'engage à libérer le jeune Hayato et de quitter le territoire de la Brume avec ma Cour... à une seule condition... Je ne demanderais de vous qu'une chose... Un baiser.

-Q-Quoi ? Hoqueta d'horreur le jeune garçon, ayant un geste de recul.

Irie sembla aussi choqué que lui, son regard étant la seule chose qui laissait transparaitre la surprise et l'horreur, alors que le reste de la Cour de l'Est ricanait ou chuchotait, visiblement satisfait du spectacle qui allait lui être offert.

Mukuro quant à lui ne fit que resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur son arme, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme alors que tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était planter son trident dans la tête de Byakuran.

"Byakuran. De qui crois-tu te moquer ? Il est hors de question que-"

"Je le ferais." Le coupa cependant Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, je te l'interdit." Déclara alors fermement son époux, mais le prince l'ignora, avançant à pas hésitants pour s'approcher de Byakuran.

"Un baiser... Un seule ?" Fit-il ensuite.

"Un seul." Assura le souverain en s'avançant lui aussi.

Tsuna sembla considérer les risques, baissant les yeux vers son messager qui avait commencer à grogner, se rappelant lui aussi de l'incident avec Byakuran et ne croyant pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais même s'il ne le sentait pas non plus, le prince du Ciel consentit à tenter de coup.

-E-Et vous vous en irez... Fit-il alors comme pour se rappeler pourquoi il faisait ça, n'ayant aucune chance de recevoir une réponse, son interlocuteur étant interrompu par la voix de son époux.

"Tsunayoshi. Je t'interdis de participer à cela." Déclara-t-il une nouvelle fois, le ton de sa voix laissant entendre le peu de patience qui lui restait.

"J-Je suis désolé..." Fut tout ce que l'adolescent dit avant de s'avancer, fermant les yeux, sentant un doigt se poser sur sa bouche.

"Oh, mais je ne veux pas d'un simple baiser de quelque seconde. Je veux..." Chuchota-t-il lugubrement "...Que vous m'embrassiez, comme vous l'embrasseriez..." Continua-t-il en faisant allusion à Mukuro. "...Ce n'est qu'à cette condition que je tiendrais mon engagement."

_Que je l'embrasse comme j'embrasserais Mukuro... Je... J-Je ne peux pas faire ça... C'est impossible...P-Pourtant je dois le faire.. La présence de Byakuran n'est que synonyme de problème pour Mukuro... Je dois le faire partir... Sans que personne ne soit blessé..._

Avalant difficilement sa salive et posant des mains tremblantes sur les épaules de l'homme, Tsuna s'approcha et referma l'espace qui les séparait. Mais il ne put trouver la force d'initier le baiser, et c'est après quelques secondes, le prince du Ciel ne bougeant toujours pas, que Byakuran prit l'initiative, passant sa langue sur la lèvre de sa victime. Le jeune prince, en sentant cela, voulu reculer, mais se rappela du marché, ouvrant avec hésitation sa bouche...

Mukuro ne savait pas quoi faire, une seule pensée faisant le tour de son esprit.

Tuer Byakuran.

Lentement et douloureusement.

Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour arracher Tsuna des bras de Byakuran... Mais il ne faisait rien. Aussi insoutenable que lui était cette vision, il restait immobile, ne pouvant qu'observer et souffrir en silence, ne pouvant que regarder son pire ennemi l'insulter dans son propre palais et l'humilier devant sa Cour.

Et après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être une éternité, Byakuran et Tsuna se séparèrent enfin, le plus vieux passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de fièrement faire face à Mukuro:

"Bien... Je tiendrais parole Muku-chan." Fit le roi de l'Est, Hakuryuu laissant tomber le corps de Gokudera au sol et s'éloignant pour rejoindre son maître. " Et comme je doute que tu acceptes de me voir une seconde de plus, nous quittons ton palais et le territoire de la Brume sur le champs." Déclara-t-il ensuite, un homme masqué couvert d'une cape avançant et s'écartant du groupe que formait la Cours de l'Est. Il s'agissait de Torikabuto. Mais les habitants du palais de la Brume n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il préparait, le vent se leva dans la salle du trône, une brume rouge se formant et entourant Byakuran et ses sujets.

"Bye Muku-chan~" Fit ensuite le souverain en souriant, narguant clairement son rival. "Et au plaisir..."

Et sur ces mots, ils disparurent...

* * *

><p>Tsuna posa ses mains sur sa bouche, honteux, n'osant pas relever la tête alors qu'il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais au moins il était soulagé, Byakuran était parti...<p>

Cependant ce soulagé fut remplacé par le choc lorsque Tsuna fut brutalement tiré en arrière, se retrouvant face à Mukuro, le jeune prince pouvant lire la colère dans les yeux de son époux, mais plutôt que de s'adresser directement à lui, ce dernier se retourna un instant vers ses sujets, leur indiquant le corps inerte du prince de l'Ouest.

"Amenez-le à la Cage, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard."

Le reste des personnes présentes furent ensuite chassé de la pièce par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de leur souverain. Squalo et les autres assassins avaient fini par se retirer, allant vérifier qu'il n'y avait réellement plus aucun habitant de l'Est sur le territoire de la Brume et Hibari se retirant par ennui, déçu de l'absence de combat.

Bientôt lles deux époux furent laissé seul dans un silence inconfortable.

"De qui crois-tu te moquer ?" Déclara soudain le plus vieux en agrippant le bras du brun, le forçant à s'approcher. Le messager du prince du Ciel se mit alors à grogner, avançant pour protéger son maître, mais la chouette de Mukuro vint en faire de même, s'interposant et se plaçant devant le fauve, lui barrant le passage.

- Pardon ? Fit alors Tsuna, confus et essayant de retirer son bras de la prise qui commençait à devenir douloureuse, sans succès malheureusement.

- Ne joue pas les imbéciles. Désobéir à mes ordres, t'interposer entre moi et Byakuran, l'embrasser. Est-ce tout ce que tu as trouvé pour m'humilier ?

- Je n'avais aucune intention de t'humilier, je... Je cherchais simplement à...

- A m'aider ? Le coupa brutalement le jeune homme. Après la manière pitoyable dont tu as été piégé par Byakuran plus tôt, tu espérais réellement pouvoir m'aider ? Tout ce que tu as fait c'est te jeter dans ses bras.

L'héritier du Ciel, en entendant cela, baissa les yeux, se rappelant avec quelle facilité il était tombé dans le piège du roi de l'Est. "Je devais faire quelque chose..." Murmura-t-il ensuite, levant les yeux: "Il allait blesser Gokudera-kun... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire..."

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur les lèvres de Mukuro, cruel et calculateur, alors qu'il lâchait le bras de son cadet pour lui attraper la gorge. Normalement il n'en serait pas venu à cela aussi rapidement, mais tout son être était à cet instant consumé par la colère. Quelque chose lui serrait le cœur, mais il ne voulait pas admettre que cet chose pitoyable que les dieux l'avait forcé à épouser en était la cause, encore moins le fait de l'avoir vu embrasser un autre homme. C'est pour cela que confus, et au fond de lui effrayé par cette sensation, le souverain de la Brume décida de régler le problème.

"Kufufu...Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir demandé d'apprendre où est ta place." Dit-il ensuite, sa voix dangereuse alors qu'il resserrait la prise qu'il avait sur la gorge de son mari "Je pensais ne jamais avoir à te punir... j'imaginais que tu aurais compris qu'ici je suis le seul à décider, le seul à laisser faire ou à ne pas lasser faire...seul mon opinion compte."

"M-Mukuro..." Protesta faiblement le jeune prince en essayant de faire lâcher prise au jeune roi.

"Mais puisque tu tiens tant à ce qu'on te le rappelle..." Poursuivit ce dernier, son œil droit se mettant à briller "...Je me ferais un plaisir de te rappeler à qui tu appartient.."

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà! Je sais que ça fait un baille que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, je vous présente mes plus plates et sincères excuses et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous aura plu. <strong>

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu précipité les choses avec ce chapitre avec les évènements qui arrivent tous en même temps, mais j'avais besoin de mettre cette scène entre Tsuna et Byakuran, et Mukuro pète un peu les plombs avec tout ça lol et je ne savais pas comment mettre tout ça en scène sans que ça fasse gros tas d'infos... :/ enfin bon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop merdé. ^^'**

**Avec un peu de chance, une fois les exam's terminés, j'aurais plus de temps pour finir les chapitres et poster plus rapidement. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fic et bonne chance à ceux qui passant des examens comme moi!**

**A la prochaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**rating**:T

**genre : **romance/fantasy

**pairing :**6927 MukuTsuna, D18 avec slight 692718, 10051 et peut-être d'autres.

**disclaimer :** Katekyo hitman reborn ne m' appartient pas.

**NdA: ok, nouveau chapitre! Il est temps de reprendre tout ça en main! J'espère ne pas faire sombrer cette fic un peu plus dans la chute de ma paresse ^^' ayant relu le chapitre précédent, j'étais horrifiée de voir les fautes de frappes (autant dans celui-ci que dans les autres chapitres ) et avec le retour de Hell, nous revoici avec, j'espère, un chapitre un peu plus potable, tant au niveau de l'histoire que de l'orthographe. Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous tous, à ceux qui continuent à suivre et à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des reviews, nous espérons réellement que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas!  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous!**

* * *

><p>C'était étrange.<strong><br>**

Mukuro avait toujours fait en sorte de s'assurer que tous sachent où était leur place face à lui. Sous peine de se le voir rappeler de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

Les choses se passaient aussi toujours comme il le voulait, où il le voulait et de la manière dont il le voulait.

Sauf que cette fois, il devait avouer que c'était tout le contraire.

Certes il avait dans l'idée de faire souffrir Tsuna, afin qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute où était sa place. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'après avoir neutralisé le messager du jeune prince, le retenant prisonnier d'un cercle de protection, le souverain s'était rendu aux quartiers royaux avec son époux, avec la ferme idée de lui rappeler qui était le maître et à qui il appartenait. Il avait décidé de le faire sien. Qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il força ses lèvres sur celles de son mari, ses gestes ses mouvements et même ses pensées étaient guidés et influencés par des émotions qu'il ne voulait reconnaitre, mais qui le possédaient complètement, flouant son meilleur jugement et sa raison.

Puis alors qu'il l'avait à sa merci, jouissant de la domination qu'il avait sur le plus jeune, ces émotions changèrent. Glissant de furieuses et violentes à passionnées et désireuses, presque désespérées, et influant toujours sur la manière dont il agissait. Si bien qu'il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il faisait, ses mouvements devenant incertains, aussi instables que ses sentiments. Et même Tsuna, qui au début s'était débattu, avait cessé ses protestations, semblant sentir le désir grandissant remplacer l'envie de vengeance...

Les cris qui résonnèrent ainsi contre les murs de la chambre ce matin-là furent autres que ceux que tous avaient pu imaginer...

* * *

><p><em>Aïe...<em>

C'était tout ce que pouvait se dire Tsuna en repensant à la _punition_ qu'il venait de recevoir.

Après avoir neutralisé le messager gardien du Ciel, Mukuro et lui étaient revenus dans les quartiers royaux, le roi le plaquant férocement contre le matelas et lui arrachant ses vêtements. Certes, le début avait été quelque peu douloureux, mais étrangement, au fur et à mesure, les mouvements de Mukuro, si brutaux et violents, étaient devenus passionnés et doux. Incertains parfois, comme si le roi de la Brume lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. C'était peut-être la raison qui, à un moment donné, avait convaincu Tsuna de cesser de se débattre.

Mukuro l'avait finalement fait sien, et ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça...

Mais à dire vrai, se disait-il aussi, ça aurait pu être pire pour une première fois...

Il avait des marques sur les épaules, ses muscles étaient endoloris, et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui faisait mal, mais honnêtement, ça aurait pu être pire.

Et alors qu'il se disait cela, caressant l'une des marques que lui avait laissé son époux, que le jeune prince la tête posée sur ses genoux encerclés de ses bras, laissa son regard se poser sur la forme endormi du roi de la Brume.

Quelques heures auparavant, Mukuro avait prévu de le faire souffrir. Tsuna sentait cette volonté de lui faire mal, mais elle avait disparu aussitôt, remplacée par une confusion et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur... Mais connaissant Mukuro, il avait très bien pu se tromper... Le fait est que pendant un instant, Mukuro avait baissé sa garde assez longtemps pour que l'héritier du Ciel puisse le sentir. La moindre émotion, la moindre parcelle de son aura, il l'avait sentit. Et elle était tout sauf malveillante ou cruelle.

Même à cet instant, il avait l'air si paisible, si innocent... s'en était mignon. Et Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cette adorable scène.

"Pourquoi souris-tu ?"

Les yeux de Mukuro s'ouvrirent alors, et contrairement à quelques heures plus tôt, ils ne renfermaient aucune forme de colère ou rancune, ni même de calcul. Peut-être était-ce ce à quoi il ressemblait lorsqu'il n'avait pas à se comporter comme le souverain qu'on attendait qu'il soit.

"Et bien, Tsunayoshi." Insista-t-il, se redressant légèrement, reposant son poids sur ses bras pour regarder le brun.

"Je souris à cause de toi." Répondit sans réfléchir Tsuna, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, dans l'instant présent, ça lui importait peu. Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il fut prit dans une étreinte et qu'il se retrouva de nouveau allongé, Mukuro au dessus de lui.

" Vraiment ?" Déclara ensuite le jeune homme, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Le regard du souverain reprenaient leur lueur habituelle.

Il remarqua alors que ce genre de regard ne lui allait vraiment pas.

"Lorsque tu disais que tu avais l'intention de me punir... Je pensais souffrir..." Commença le jeune prince en levant les mains pour les poser sur les joues de son époux. "Je m'imaginais que ce qui allait m'arriver serait semblables aux histoires que j'entendais les jeunes de mon village raconter pour se faire peur entre eux..." Puis il rit légèrement : "Mais tu es différent... différent de ces histoires, différents de ce que ces rumeurs disent..."

Ces propos semblèrent prendre le roi de cours, ces yeux s'écarquillant légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, et sa bouche s'ouvrant pour répondre. Mais il la referma aussitôt, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, mais son esprit, encore légèrement embrumé par des émotions conflictuelles l'empêchaient de former une phrase cohérente.

"N'as-tu..." Réussit-t-il à dire finalement, sa voix incertaine. "N'as-tu pas peur de moi ?"

Et il s'étonna en voyant la surprise dans les yeux de son comparse, ce dernier les détournant un instant avant de les replonger dans ceux de son interlocuteur:

- J'ai eu peur... et j'imagine que j'ai encore un peu peur... Mais...

- Mais..? Fit Mukuro, ne sachant pas pourquoi il lui semblait d'un coup difficile de respirer.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester aux côtés d'un homme qui ne m'inspire que de la peur...Tu... tu es quelqu'un de bien. Conclue le jeune garçon en souriant.

Mukuro ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux un peu plus, se redressant et tournant le dos à son époux, son cœur se mettant à paniquer. Et cette chaleur qui lui montait aux joues... était-il... était-il entrain de rougir ?

_Comment était-ce possible ?_

Rokudo Mukuro était à la tête de l'un des Quatre Royaumes. Il avait asservi deux de ces derniers. Il avait mis en place un coup d'État à l'âge de treize ans et avait volé le trône à son oncle. Il était l'un des plus grands dirigeants que ce monde ait jamais porté et voilà qu'il... rougissait... à cause de ce que lui avait dit un misérable petit animal que le destin avait mis sur sa route...

Misérable petit animal qui semait le trouble dans son esprit. Pour qui il avait assez de considération pour ressentir des émotions aussi puériles que la jalousie... la rage pure... et l'affection.

Il devait avouer, même si ce ne serait qu'à lui-même, que durant ces quelques heures de punition - enfin, ce qu'il avait préalablement prévu être une punition - il avait ressentit de l'affection. Une affection et une passion grisante, brûlante, tellement aveuglante qu'elle l'avait détournée de son but premier: Rappeler à Tsuna qui était son maître. Mais au fond de lui, il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt pour se le rappeler à lui-même... Pour se convaincre qu'il était le seul qui aurait jamais une emprise sur le prince du Ciel...

"J-Je suis désolé." S'excusa soudainement Tsuna, alertant le souverain en pleine confusion qui se retourna vers lui, se rendant compte que l'adolescent rougissait lui aussi, baissant les yeux. "J'en ai trop dit."

Cette vision sembla rassurer Mukuro, qui se retourna un peu plus pour cette fois faire face à son époux. Mais son cœur était toujours aussi paniqué et confus, autant que son esprit.

Quelque chose avait changé.

Et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce changement. Ni même d'être capable de l'accepter.

Il ne pouvait pas être ce que Tsuna espérait. Un époux aimant, attentionné, généreux et clément. Ce n'était pas _lui. _ Ce ne serait jamais lui. Il n'avait rien du prince charmant... Pourtant, un seul regard, et le prince du Ciel faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait. D'accord, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais à l'allure où ils allaient, c'était exactement ce qui allait arriver.

"Je ne peux pas..." Reprit-il alors en se levant, sous le regard étonné de son époux.

"Je ne peux pas être ce que tu attends de moi." Continua-t-il plus fort en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

"Je n'attends rien de toi." Fit soudainement la voix de Tsuna, lui faisant arrêter tout mouvement. "Du moins plus maintenant."

Plus maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire ?

Mais le jeune garçon ne continua pas, ses yeux toujours baissés, mais son sourire en place.

Un sourire triste. Résigné.

Mukuro avait une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Il _avait besoin_ de prendre l'air.

Décidant que c'était ce qu'il allait faire et qu'il règlerait tout ses problèmes lorsqu'il serait calmé, le jeune souverain se leva, s'habillant en hâte et s'en allant sans se retourner. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de recroiser les yeux de chien battu de Tsuna pour le retenir.

* * *

><p>Dans le Royaume de l'Est...<p>

"Tu aurais vu sa tête Bluebell. L'envie de meurtre dans ses yeux." Déclara Byakuran en riant, secouant une fourchette décorée d'une part de gâteau alors que sa comparse, la dite Bluebell, engloutissait sa part.

"Oh Byakuran-sama, j'aurais adoré être présente!" S'exclama-t-elle en riant à son tour.

Cela faisait quelques heures depuis leur retour au Royaume de l'Est, et le souverain s'était empressé de raconter à l'une de ses généraux qui n'était pas présente lors des faits, la scène plus que divertissante du palais de la Brume. Près d'eux étaient assis Kikyo et Torikabuto, plus modérés que leur jeune collègue, mais appréciant le récit.

"Mais passons, qu'en est-il de la situation au Royaume de la Pluie ?" Fit ensuite Byakuran.

"Araa~ L'alliance a été confirmée. Le roi de la tribu a accepté de mettre son armée à notre service."

"C'est parfait. Connaissant les bonnes relations qu'il entretient avec le Royaume du Soleil, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne nous rejoigne aussi." Continua-t-il en posant son assiette.

Non loin, Irie, assis et lisant - ou plutôt essayant de lire - leva les yeux discrètement vers son roi, son cœur se serrant alors qu'il se rappelait du baiser. Il comprenait que dans la logique de l'homme, il avait fait cela uniquement pour se venger et punir Mukuro, mais pour le conseiller, il sentait que c'était lui qui avait été puni.  
>Soupirant et secouant la tête pour dissiper ses sombres pensées, le jeune homme reposa les yeux sur son livre, son esprit pourtant n'étant pas à sa lecture, si bien que sans terminer le passage qu'il était en train de ire, le roux tourna violemment la page de son livre. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres personnes présentes et Byakuran, sentant le malaise, ordonna à ses généraux de se retirer.<p>

"Shou-chan ?" Poursuivit-il ensuite en se rapprochant de son conseillers lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, levant simplement les yeux vers son souverain et essayant d'agir comme d'ordinaire.

"Tout va bien Shou-chan ?" Tenta ce dernier en s'asseyant près de son sujet. "Tu sembles contrarié."

"Ce n'est rien Byakuran-sama." Répondit aussi simplement Irie en retournant à son livre, espérant que son roi recevrait le message et le laisserait tranquille.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, car plutôt que de lui laisser un peu d'air comme il le désirait, Byakuran le prit dans ses bras avant de le soulever. Et sans savoir comment, Shouishi se retrouva sur les genoux se l'homme, ce dernier enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

"B-Byakuran-sama!" S'offusqua d'ailleurs le roux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, et se débattant jusqu'à un certain moment, puis décidant de s'arrêter, ses protestations ne menant à rien.

"Byakuran-sama, reposez-moi s'il-vous plait." Fit-il ensuite, sa voix sonnant comme une plainte.

"Pas avant que tu ne me dises pourquoi tu es en colère." Lui répondit le souverain en chouinant, et le conseiller ne pu que soupirer en se rappelant à quel point son roi pouvait être immature par moment. Mais il savait aussi qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour lui.

"Je ne suis pas en colère..." Finit-il donc par dire, se relaxant légèrement, sachant que cela donnerait partiellement satisfaction à son aîné.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu es en colère, je peux le sentir.

- Byakuran-sama...

- Mentir ne te mènera nulle part.

- Je... Je n'ai rien! Je vous assure!

- Tu mens.

- Mais... D'accord, je suis en colère, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec vous...

- Tu mens encore.

Souriant légèrement en constatant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot lorsqu'il s'agissait de Byakuran, le conseiller soupira une fois de plus et réussi à changer légèrement de position afin de faire face à son comparse, et poser ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier, les retirant aussitôt après.

"Shou-chan ?" Questionna le roi, surpris par cette initiative.

Mais Irie ne préféra pas s'expliquer, profitant de la surprise de l'homme pour se séparer de lui, ce dernier le laissant faire sans broncher.

Le conseiller savait que le souverain ne comprendrait pas ses raisons. Pour lui, seul sa victoire comptait, et vaincre Mukuro était son plus grand désir, autant que le faire souffrir. Peu importe si d'autres personnes étaient blessés dans la manœuvre. Et dans l'éventualité qu'il s'en souciait, son regard serait tellement fixé vers l'objectif qu'il ne le remarquerait pas de toute façon.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais bien." Fit ensuite le roux en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais avant que sa main ne touche la poignée, la voix de Byakuran résonna, le faisant se stopper:

"Shou-chan, ça ne signifiait rien."

Et Irie savait exactement qu'il parlait du baiser avec le prince du Ciel.

"Je sais, Byakuran-sama... Je sais."

Il savait aussi que s'il était sincère, Byakuran n'avait pas conscience que, même si ça ne signifiait rien, ça en restait douloureux.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je sens que ta colère est dirigée contre moi ?"

_Parce que vous ne comprenez rien. _Pensa le conseiller en souriant tristement.

C'était absurde. Ce qu'il y avait entre lui et le roi de l'Est n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Un simple et stupide jeu qui ne devait durer qu'aussi longtemps que Byakuran le souhaitait. Il avait accepté ce fait, et mis de côté ses émotions et ses états d'âme pour servir du mieux qu'il pouvait les desseins de son souverain.

Mais maintenant... Il constatait qu'il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre... Cette situation, c'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Irie aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il trouvait tout ça insensé, comment cette guerre stupide lui pesait, autant que les actions de son roi. Comment ses sentiments avaient évolués et comment il était trop impliqué dans cette relation et que ça lui faisait mal de le voir jouer avec la vie des autres. Avec _sa_ vie.

Mais décidant qu'il ne presserait pas le sujet, sans se retourner mais sa main serrant la poignée plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Irie sortit sans un mot, laissant son souverain seul et pensif, ce dernier se tournant vers la porte lorsqu'elle fut fermée avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

"Shou-chan..."

* * *

><p>"Ne bouche pas."<p>

"Nana, je ne vais pas me casser. Calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un malaise."

"Peut-être, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te recoucher."

Iemitsu soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner, obéissant et se recouchant.

"Bien. Maintenant reste calme en attendant que Reborn ne revienne."

Le chef de la tribu du Ciel, depuis le premier malaise lors de la visite de Reborn, en avait eu deux autres, sa femme le forçant par la suite à aller se coucher et le rester, et ce malgré les protestations de l'homme.

Le couple avait été informé plus tôt que l'aura de leur fils avait réapparu, et leur mage s'était empressé d'aller aux nouvelles.  
>D'ailleurs, alors que le roi et la reine en parlait, le jeune homme fit son entrée, Sora apparaissant à ses côtés:<p>

"Reborn, alors, comment est la situation ? Comment va Tsuna ?" Fit alors Iemitsu en se redressant, se faisant réprimander par sa femme une fois de plus.

Le mage ne fit que sourire devant la scène, s'installant avant de parler:

- Sora ne peut toujours pas pénétrer sur le territoire de la Brume à cause de la barrière de Mukuro mais d'après Sora et ce que qu'il a pu percevoir de son messager gardien, Tsuna va bien. Répondit-il. Mais nous avons des problèmes plus urgent à régler. Poursuivit-il par la suite.

Aussitôt dit, un vent violent se fit sentir, une tornade se formant au milieu de la pièce avant que Falcon, le messager gardien de la tribu de la tempête n'apparaisse, ouvrant grand ses ailes avant de se poser près de Sora, l'oiseau de proie s'inclinant devant le couple royale.

"Voilà le problème." Déclara alors Reborn en pointant le messager.

"Falcon ? Que fais-tu ici ? Est-ce ton roi qui t'envoie ?" Demanda le souverain du Ciel.

- _En effet. Mon roi m'envoie demander votre aide_. Répondit l'animal.

- Notre aide ? Répéta l'homme

- Pour l'assister dans la guerre. Intervint ensuite le mage du Ciel, sa voix faisant sentir sa contrariété.

Nana écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela, se tournant vers son époux, celui-ci avait l'air tout aussi choqué, puis vers Reborn. Ils savaient tous contre qui ils devraient combattre dans cette guerre. Et vu les circonstances, un tel conflit mettrait en danger la vie de leur enfant respectif.

Et Falcon, constatant ces réaction, soupira.

_"Je vous demande de m'écouter. Mon souverain sait autant que vous quelles conséquences pourraient découler d'une guerre dans les circonstances actuelles. Mais il considère que c'est un risque nécessaire..."_ Tenta d'expliquer le messager. _"Le Royaume de la Brume gagne en puissance à chaque jour qui passe. Nous nous devons d'y mettre un terme."_

- Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Questionna Iemitsu, prenant en considération les arguments du faucon et ce malgré son antagonisme face à l'idée d'une guerre.

- _Nous souhaitons votre soutien. Militairement. Les armées de Mukuro sont pleine de possesseurs de messagers. Et seule votre armée serait capable de rivaliser avec la sienne à ce niveau. La victoire nous serait toute assurée si elle s'alliait à nos troupes. Celles du Nord et du Royaume du Soleil et de la Pluie combattrons aussi à nos côtés.  
><em>

"Mais Tsu-kun se trouve au Royaume de la Brume... Et votre prince aussi s'y trouve..." Intervint Nana en se levant.

_"Nous le comprenons parfaitement..."__  
><em>

- Non vous ne comprenez pas! Si cette guerre a lieu, la décision des dieux, la présence de mon fils au Royaume de la Brume... tout ça n'aura été qu'une mascarade inutile. Poursuivit la femme, ne comprenant pas que son mari puisse, ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'accepter de participer à cette guerre.

- Nana... Tenta de la calmer son époux. Cela pourrait nous permettre de le ramener. Si nous gagnons, Tsuna sera de nouveau parmi nous...

- Mais uniquement _si_ nous gagnons. Je ne parierais pas la vie de mon fils sur une éventualité.

_"Il ne s'agit pas d'une éventualité."_

Tous se crispèrent en entendant cette voix, n'appartenant ni à Sora ni à Falcon. Et la tension ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque de la Brume se forma dans la pièce, prenant la forme d'un oiseau avant de révéler une chouette.

Le messager gardien de la tribu de la Brume.

_"Je viens en paix."_ Fit d'ailleurs ce dernier en se posant près de ses congénères.

_"Misuto, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas le bienvenu."_ Grogna Sora en se levant, montrant les crocs.

La chouette ignora la menace bien présente, préférant se tourner vers la discussion en cours.

_"Cette guerre doit avoir lieu."_ Déclara-t-il ensuite, surprenant toutes les personnes présentes.

- Te rends-tu compte que cela pourrait signifier la chute de ta tribu... Celle de ton souverain ? Lui demanda Reborn.

- _Je le comprend parfaitement. Mais comme l'a dit Falcon, c'est nécessaire. Pour le bien des Quatre Royaumes, Mukuro doit être vaincu._

- Tu serais donc prêt à trahir ta tribu ?

- _Si cela est nécessaire..._

- _Je vois que ton sens de la loyauté est semblable à celui de Mukuro._ Souffla Sora avec mépris.

"Sora, ça suffit." Intervint Iemitsu. "Misuto. Es-tu conscient de la gravité de tes propos ?" Continua-t-il ensuite, sérieux. "Cela pourrait signifier la mort de ton souverain. Ton maître."

_"Je n'ai pour maître que les dieux. Et les actions de Mukuro ne vont pas dans le sens de leur dessein."_ Répondit le messager. _"Je suis prêt à vous assister dans ce projet de guerre. Je m'assurerais de la sécurité du prince du Ciel et de celui de la Tempête. Celle de tous les princes présents au palais. Aucun d'eux ne sera inquiété durant ce conflit..."_

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un peu partout dans les autres tribus, s'organisaient autour du conflit qui mènerait soir à leur destruction à tous, soit à la chute de l'une des tribus les plus puissantes des Quatre Royaumes. Mais quel qu'en soit le dénouement, il était claire qu'il signifierait la fin de l'ordre préétabli...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà! Petit chapitre histoire de remettre tout ça en place!<em>**

**_J'essayerais, dans le prochain chapitre, de faire avancer le 692718 et le D18. Il y aura beaucoup de scènes de 6927 aussi et aussi, si j'y arrive, du D18. On aura aussi l'entrée en scène du Royaume du Soleil, et finalement une rencontre directe entre Gokudera et Tsuna (parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas respecter la relation Boss/Subordonné qu'ils ont dans le manga donc je vais essayer d'y remédier ^^')_**

**_Enfin bon, je crois que c'est tout. Si vous avez d'autres suggestions, surtout n'hésitez pas. _**

**_A la prochaine!_**


End file.
